


Stick or Switch

by cedricslove



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 54,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedricslove/pseuds/cedricslove
Summary: When Lucas tells Bobby he's going to choose MC, Bobby feels like he's falling. How will he survive not being coupled up with the only girl he likes and their separation at the same time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows the Casa Amor Episodes from Bobby's point of view. I have started to change things a bit, and make the interactions a bit more human than the game. 
> 
> My MCs name is Ella, so that's her name in the story as well. It felt too impersonal to write MC contstantly.

Bobby stared at Lucas in shock. He felt Rahim and Noah put a hand on each of his shoulders, but he couldn’t relax. “She’s been grafting on me and I want to see if we can make a go of it,” Lucas explained. 

“Bloody hell she has.” Gary said. “Everyone knows that Ella’s the most loyal girl in here. Henrik and I grafted on her too, but her head couldn’t be turned from Bobby. If she’s not with Bobby or the girls, she’s with us at the gym..”

Bobby nodded. “I don’t question her part in this at all. Just how you’ve lied to yourself so much.” 

Lucas shrugged but was quiet as the girls made their way to the FirePit.

Bobby sat down with a thud, unable to look at anyone. He could feel Ella looking at him, but he didn’t have the strength to reassure her. With his luck, he’d be the last boy to pick and he didn’t know what to do. 

Jakub was called first and his choice of Hope was enough to snap Bobby’s head up. He exchanged a sympathetic look with Noah who just seemed confused and then angry when Hope greeted Jakub happily. 

The rest of the boys were called and Bobby could barely process all of the changes happening. He glanced at Ella and she winked and blew him a kiss. It was enough to make him smile and he saw her grin with happiness. 

When Lucas stood up, Bobby could feel a pit of dread in his stomach. He stared at Ella the entire time that Lucas was speaking. When the other boy chose her, there was no way to describe the anger he felt. He saw the devastation hit Ella’s face, and her eyes immediately met his. He nodded at her and she ran straight to him with tears in her eyes. 

“I don’t want this. Bobby, I promise I have done nothing to encourage him. Please believe me, you’re the only one I wanted to choose me.” A tear slipped down her cheek.

He wrapped her in a hug and gently wiped away her tears. “It’s alright love, I trust you. You haven’t done anything wrong. We won’t be apart for long.” He kissed her cheek and said, “Go to your man.” 

She nodded and walked away, glaring at Lucas. “I thought you’d be happy” Bobby heard the other boy say. 

He glared but smiled when he heard her say. “You were dead off mate. I’m raging. That boy is the only one I want to couple up with and at this point in the game, I might not get another chance.” She sat in a huff and he saw her grab Priya’s hand for support. 

After the ceremony was over, everyone was a mess of emotions. Bobby could see how upset Noah and Rahim were. Ella hung back to wait for him and he immediately grabbed her hand. “We should have a chat.” She said. 

He nodded at her, “Tomorrow morning babe? I’m dead tired.” She bit her lip but agreed. He pulled her into a hug, trying to resist the temptation of kissing her when she was coupled up with someone else. “We’re all good babe. This was just a lot.” 

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away to get ready for bed. Bobby changed and climbed in beside Marisol. She squeezed his hand gently, “I’m sorry babe. Everyone knew you were planning a surprise for Ella.” 

“Don’t worry about me babes. Captain B Smooth rides again in the morning.” He glanced over at Ella and saw her glaring as she built a massive fort in the middle of her bed. It made him chuckle and when she caught his eye she relaxed and smiled back. 

The next morning, Bobby was awoken by Ella gently shaking him. “Hi,” he said, in awe of her. 

“Hello yourself,” She said laughing. Her face shifted again and she was frowning. “We got a text this morning. The girls are leaving for a secret trip. I’m worried it’s Casa Amor, it didn’t say where we’re going and it always does.”

He sat up with a frown. “Don’t be gone too long. I’ll miss you. Nothing is the same without you.” 

“I’ll miss you too. I did last night,” she admitted blushing. “I know we don’t have time for our chat, but I wanted to say that I’ve got all my eggs in your basket. I’m not going to have my head turned. I was fuming and I almost left last night, but I didn’t want to be away from you.” 

He pulled her into his chest so they were cuddled up. “If you leave the Island, I’ll follow you right out those doors.” She blinked up at him, tears pooling in her eyes and he couldn’t resist her. He leaned down so their lips were almost touching and breathed her in. 

“Bobby,” She whined. 

He smiled and leaned in to capture her lips with his. He kissed her gently and could feel her smile, even as her tears fell. He realized this was all he wanted and slowly pulled away. “If there are new girls, you don’t have to worry. You’re it for me. I know promises are hard here, but I can promise you that. If nothing else, we’ll be together on the outside.” 

She moved so she was straddling him and kissed him again, her hands curling into his hair as she pressed herself completely against him. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and realized they were on the floor. Their eyes met and they burst out laughing. 

“Keep it down!” Lucas yelled from across the room. Ella curled into his shoulder and tried to stifle her laugh. He kissed her all over her face to see her smile and then helped her off the ground. 

They heard the girls calling for her and Bobby kissed her one more time. “Go ahead, babe. I’ll be here waiting when you get back. And I’m already missing you.” 

When Ella was gone, Bobby laid back down and tried to think how he’d survive a day without her in the villa. Eventually, he got up and went to shower before making his way to the kitchen. After about 20 minutes, the other boys made their way in as well. “Where's the girls?” Gary asked. 

Bobby shrugged and continued eating his toast and eggs. Rahim raised an eyebrow at him, but stayed silent, shaking his head. Lucas came in, “I’ve got a text!” He announced. 

“Probably about the girls, read it out then,” Gary demanded. 

“Islanders. Today 6 new girls will join the villa while the original girls are at Casa Amor. After three days, you will have to choose to stick with your partner or switch to one of the new girls. They are waiting for you on the lawn. #SingleAndReadyToMingle #VillaGirls” 

“Yes! Can’t wait for new girls.” Jakub said as he walked out to the lawn. 

The other boys hesitated a moment. “Well lads, I know I’m ready to crack on,” Lucas said and headed for the door. 

“You have to be bloody joking mate,” Bobby said jumping to his feet. He walked over to Lucas and got in his face. “You didn’t let me speak yesterday so now you’re gonna listen. Ella doesn’t give a shit about you, she hasn’t spent any time grafting on you. What you did was completely out of line. You made my girl cry because she’s so worried I think she did something to encourage you and I know she didn’t.” He jabbed Lucas on the chest. “How dare you disrespect her the moment she leaves? After you treated her that way?!” 

“Well maybe you should have treated your girl better mate and she wouldn’t have been looking for more from me,” Lucas said. 

Bobby growled as rage overtook him, but Rahim bear-hugged him from behind and pulled Bobby backward. Noah had grabbed Lucas as well and pulled him away. “Take a deep breath mate.” 

Bobby nodded. “Thanks, Rahim. I hate getting into drama, but he messed with Ella.” 

“I know man. What Lucas did was completely uncalled for. But this isn’t you.” 

“What the fuck mate?” Lucas asked. 

Bobby saw Noah’s arms tighten a little around the other man. “This is love island mate,” Gary said. “We know there’s going to be grafting on our girls, and Bobby didn’t say anything when you took Ella on that date. But she said no, and she didn’t want you grafting on her. We all have an issue with you continuing to pursue her.” 

Lucas frowned, but after a tense moment, he nodded. “She told me she was happy with you man but I wanted a shot. It wasn’t fair to her at all.” 

Bobby nodded. “Don’t expect us to be best mates, but if you leave her alone, we can get along.”

“I can do that.” 

“Good,” Noah said as he released Lucas. “Go crack on with a new girl. It seems like Jakub is the only one out there.” Lucas hurried outside and Rahim let Bobby down. “Go ahead, Rahim. The rest of us aren’t in a rush.” 

Bobby slumped at the table. “How long until our girls get back?” 

“Not soon enough mate,” Noah said glaring at Jakub who was flirting with two girls. They finally went out to meet the new girls, and while Gary was friendly, Noah and Bobby were barely trying. 

After a few hours of moping, they heard a chime. “I’ve got a text,” Noah said, waiting for Rahim, Jakub, and Lucas to come over. “Boys, please go upstairs and pack a suitcase for your partner. #GoneButNotForgotten #CheekyGifts”

The other boys headed upstairs. Bobby wasn’t sure what to pack Marisol so he just threw things into her suitcase. He laughed to himself as he grabbed a pair of clean pants and wrote a little note to her before zipping it up. 

He glanced around and saw other boys similarly confused. Gary was walking around collecting Chelsea’s treasures to pack and Jakub was taking Hope’s pillowcase off. Bobby quirked an eyebrow at the unexpectedly sweet gesture. Lucas was haphazardly throwing things into Ella’s bag. Bobby hesitated a moment but walked up to the other boy. 

“Look, mate, I know we had it out this morning, but could I pack a shirt for Ella?” 

Lucas nodded. “If she does stick it won’t be for me, so I’m cracking on. Go ahead, mate.” 

Bobby grabbed his favorite button up and folded it up around the T-shirt he had promised her for demolishing a cake. He sprayed it with a bit of perfume and tucked it into the side of her bag with a note that just had a heart and a B on it. Noah nodded at him, and Bobby knew he wanted to do the same for Hope, but couldn’t ask Jakub. 

Together they went down to the pool and staked out some lawn chairs, giving off a solidly disinterested vibe. 

The day passed in a daze. One of the girls asked Bobby to share a bed, but he declined and slept out on the daybed with Noah. 

* * *

The next morning Bobby decided he needed to be more cheerful so he headed for the kitchen and began making pancakes. 

Two of the new girls came in and he smiled at them. “Good morning ladies. It’s captain b smooth taking breakfast orders this morning. What would you like on your pancakes?” 

Shannon and Siobhan both asked for syrup and sat eating while Bobby made tea. “So, Bobby. What do you think of Blake?” Siobhan asked. He stared at her blankly. “She’s tall with the blonde hair and caramel skin.” 

Bobby coughed. “It’s not that it’s not nice to meet you. But there’s no girl I’m interested in besides Ella.”

Shannon nodded. “You’re telling the truth.”

“Yup! She’s my girl and that’s all there is to it. Blake should crack on with Lucas. I see you’ve already got a hold of Rahim.” 

Shannon’s lips quirked as she nodded. “Siobhan’s the one with the competition. It seems like only Rahim, Jakub and Lucas are cracking on. But some of the girls think Gary’s head can be turned.” 

“He fancies Chelsea for sure, but I’m not sure how attached he’s feeling to her.” 

Siobhan nodded. “He’s a good looking bloke but Jakub is a bit of me. But did you hear him and Emily last night? It sounded like big bits,” she explained to Bobby. 

Bobby frowned but didn’t say anything as Shannon encouraged the other girl. Eventually, they left to get ready and Gary and Noah came into the kitchen. 

“Noah, the girls were saying Jakub was doing big bits last night.” 

He growled. “Doing bits on the first night changes things. How could he disrespect Hope like this?” 

“He gives us all a bad name.” Bobby agreed. “If Lucas did that to Ella it’d take you both to hold me back.”

“I miss our girls,” Gary said. “They’re all top-notch. I’d take any of them home to meet Nan.” 

“Yea,” Noah and Bobby agreed. They sat in moody silence until Rahim came down. 

He took one look at their faces and said, “alright lads, to the gym.” 

They all groaned but were happy for the distraction. After half an hour of weights, Bobby sat heavily on the bench. “Thanks for trying Rahim but I’m just thinking of Ella kicking Gary’s ass at bench pressing.” 

The boys all laughed, “She’s definitely one of the lads isn’t she?” Gary said.

“She's a good mate,” Noah agreed. “But I don’t think she’s one of the lads. She’s too classy for the likes of us.” 

Bobby smiled. “She’s too fine to be a lad.” He saw some of the lads' nod in agreement. He half-heartedly moved to jump rope. 

Bobby felt his phone vibrate and he smiled. “I’ve got a text!” Everyone ran over excitedly. “Islanders, today you will be competing against the other villa. The first villa to complete all the challenges wins. The winner gets a cocktail party. Please head to the lawn #TimeMatters #GraftOn” 

Everyone made their way to the lawn and waited. “That’s me!” Blake said, grabbing her phone. “The tallest boy has to kiss the shortest girl.” 

Jakub immediately stepping into the center of the circle and lifted Siobhan in his embrace. “Get on mate!” Lucas cheered. Jakub put the girl down with a smirk. 

“First one to have an underwater kiss.” Emily read from her phone. 

After a moment of no movement, Rahim grabbed Shannon’s hand and pulled her into the pool for a quick kiss. “Good lad!” The boys cheered as they came back up. 

“The oldest girl has to do 5 sex positions with the youngest boy.” Noah read. 

“That’s me,” Gary said, stepping forward. The girls all had a quick conversation before Shannon stepped forward. The islanders were cheering as Gary quickly maneuvered behind her and imitated doggy style. Shannon then spun around and locked her ankles over his shoulders. Then she pushed him down and demonstrated reverse cowgirl and then turned for girl on top. She rolled off so she was next to him so they were spooning. 

“Get in!” Bobby said, “that one is my favorite cuz it’s dead easy.” 

“Noah, you have to give a girl a lap dance.” Shannon read. 

Noah stood silently and cast his eyes over the girls. He made his way to Shannon and danced around her for a minute as the lads catcalled him. 

“I have to kiss someone for 30 seconds,” Lucas said stepping into the middle. Blake ran towards him and they started going at it while the girls counted down. 

“They’re getting in,” Jakub said disgusted. 

“You’re one to talk,” Noah grumbled. 

“I’ve got the next one!” Bobby announced. He crossed his fingers hoping it wasn’t bad and laughed at it. “I have to give a girl a piggyback around the lawn.” 

Siobhan volunteered so he picked her up and starting jogging across the lawn. “Come on mate! Pick it up,” the boys cheered. 

When he got back, Gary announced the next text. “Emily, you have to make one of the boys blush as fast as possible.” 

With anger in her eyes, she walked up to Jakub and whispered in his ear. He turned bright red and the girls cheered loudly. 

Jakub got the next text and shuddered. “Everyone has to suck someone else’s toe.” 

The boys groaned and looked at Bobby. He held his hands up. “I’ve already said I’m not down for public toe sucking. But I guess I’ll make an exception.” Everyone ran to find a partner and he quickly snagged Noah. They laid down and quickly bit each other’s toes. 

“That’s me,” Lucas said. “The last challenge is seventh heaven. One girl will pick one boy for some private time in the villa cupboard. The two of you must stay inside for how long it takes everyone else to finish 7 pushups, 7-star jumps, and 7 burpees.” He hesitated and then said, “I can…”

“We’re going,” Siobhan said grabbing Jakub and pulling him towards the house. Everyone else groaned and began doing the workout at a slow pace. 

When the game ended everyone split up and spread out around the villa. Noah and Bobby grabbed their secluded spot and after a bit, Gary came over to join them. “How are you feeling lads?” They both just stared and he chucked. “Noah, how are you feeling about Hope?” 

He hesitated. “Even if she isn’t the one for me, we have unfinished business. Priya is top notch and I don’t want to lead her on. I think they’ll both stick which makes it harder.” 

Bobby and Gary nodded. “Priya grafted hard to get your attention and I think she’ll be loyal. And even though Hope was raging, I’m sure she wants to have it out.” Bobby said and Noah nodded in agreement. 

“I’m not sure if Chelsea will stick. I sent her a bunch of reminders about us, but we’ll see.”

“It’ll work out mate.” Noah comforted. 

Gary opened his mouth but closed it and fished out his phone. “I’ve got a text!” He announced loudly. Everyone came over to the daybeds. “Islanders, you lost today’s competition and the other Villa will be celebrating their win with a cocktail party.” 

The girls groaned in unison. “Let’s have our own party!” Emily decided. They all agreed and the boys shrugged and went to get ready. 

“Bobby, can we chat for a moment ?” Blake asked him. He nodded and stayed on the daybed as everyone else left. “We haven’t really gotten a chance to talk yet. I have to say, you’re my type on paper.” She bit her lip and gazed at him. “When I came to the villa, I hoped I’d catch your eye. Do you think we could have a shot?” 

“You’re a beautiful girl, and if I hadn’t met Ella, then maybe. But now? No, she’s the only one I want a shot with. I’m sorry.” 

She frowned. “Ella is so extra. You’re not the type of boy who wants to sit around and wait for a girl to get ready and get dragged through the mall every weekend. She has to try so hard just to look good and I’m not like that.” 

Bobby’s mouth gaped open. “I’m not sure why your strategy is to shit talk Ella as if that will make me like you.” He glanced at her face which was layered with makeup. “I don’t mind the effort she puts in, and you should be more honest with yourself that your look isn’t exactly natural either.” Blake gasped. “She’s a kind girl, and that’s why I like her.” He stood up and headed upstairs to get ready. 

That night at the party he spent time with the lads and Emily and Shannon. It was a decent night and he felt like he was finally unwinding a bit as he went to bed. 

* * *

The next morning the lads were in the kitchen eating when Rahim got a text. “There’s no message, just a video.” 

“Play it!” They all encouraged, hovering over his phone. 

The video opened by showing shots of what they assumed was the other villa. Then it showed Chelsea sitting beside Elijah. “Being here with you makes everything feel worth it babes.” 

“I completely agree babes.” He said, taking her hand and lacing their fingers. 

It then moved to an image of Marisol with her legs wrapped around Graham as they kissed. “Get in Marisol.” Bobby cheered, hoping his friend had finally found someone. 

The video switched to Priya who was encouraging Felix to do push-ups. “I’m not tired of watching this.” She smirked. 

“You should get a feel in.” The boy encouraged. Priya reached out and grabbed his ass. 

The video moved to Chelsea, Priya and Ella sitting together. “The boys are all so fit,” Chelsea said. 

“I could certainly eat my boy up like a scoop of buttercream,” Ella said with a smirk. She licked her lips, “he’s so tasty.” 

“Down girl,” Priya said laughing. 

The video moved to Lottie who was cuddled up with Kassam on a daybed. They were slowing exchanging kisses. 

The video switched to Hope and she was kissing Arjun as the sounds of other people cheering filled the screen. 

The video ended and Bobby grabbed for the phone. “Wait, is that all of Ella?” 

“We’ll rewind it, maybe we missed something.” Rahim comforted. 

Bobby rewatched the video and sighed. “She’s probably just moping as much as you are.” Lucas teased. 

“I wonder what the girls saw about us. It looked like a lot came from the challenge.” Gary said. 

The sound of the door slamming startled them and they glanced up to see Noah stalking away. “I’ll go after him,” Gary said. “He’s probably stressed about the lap dance.” 

The rest of the day passed with the boys over-analyzing the video they had received. Eventually, Bobby made his way up to the rooftop to be alone. He collapsed on the couch and covered his face. He was 78% sure that Ella’s comment had been about him. Who else would she compare to his baking specialty? But what if it wasn’t him. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and if she found that with another boy he wouldn’t stand in the way. 

Finally, he headed down to the lawn with the other boys. They waited for the girls to arrive. They all came down in a group. Siobhan stepped forward. “We just want to say that we have loved getting to know you, boys. So please choose to switch!” 

Bobby rolled his eyes but knew that the other boys had found real connections. He mingled for a little bit, he definitely thought Shannon would be fun for the villa when they were all back together. After a short amount of time, he headed over to where Noah and Gary were sitting. “You alright lads?” 

Gary shrugged. “Not sure what to do mate. Chelsea doesn’t seem like the type to switch but after that video, I’m not sure. A little late to start to graft though. I was hoping Lottie would stick too, but I’m not sure about that.” 

“Lottie values loyalty. She won’t want to put Rahim in danger by switching, even if she’s found a connection.” Bobby said. 

“Well, maybe being vulnerable is worth it if we both are.” 

“That’s my thinking mate. If I have to leave the villa to be with Ella, I will.” 

“You’re serious about the girl then?” 

“Yea mate, I was gonna ask her to be my bird. Now it has to wait until we recouple or we leave.” 

“Good on you!” Gary said slapping him on the shoulder.

Noah smiles as well. “She’s a good one mate. You’re good together.” 

Bobby smiles in agreement. “Thanks, lads. How are you, Noah ?” 

Noah just shrugged. “I don’t know how to feel. I’m hoping when I see Priya and Hope, I feel some sort of clarity. But I’m going to stick.”

The boys nodded and headed to the villa to get some sleep. Noah and Bobby climbed into one of the beds together and Lucas threw a pillow at them. “The girls are going to be jealous when they see how close you two are.”

Bobby laughed, “The world is not ready for the power couple that is Nobby.” Everyone laughed at the nickname and settled in for bed. 

The next morning, the lights turning on woke Bobby up. “I’ve got a text!” Jakub announced. Bobby groaned that it was too early, but he was eager to hear what it was. “Islanders, Today is the day to decide if you want to Stick with your current partner or Switch to one of the new girls. Tonight, the girls and any new boys will return to the Villa. Anyone left single will be up for elimination #StickorSwitch".

Bobby smiled, Ella was finally coming back to the villa. He saw Siobhan, Shannon, and Blake immediately latch on to the boys they wanted. Emily and the other girls made their way to the kitchen. Lucas caught Bobby’s eye, “Can we chat mate?” 

He agreed and they walked out to the rooftop terrace. “I really like Blake, but I don’t want to leave Ella vulnerable.” 

“I appreciate that mate. But don’t worry about Ella, you should pick Blake if you want to. She’ll probably feel better if you do switch.”

Lucas smiled. “Thanks, man. I bet the ceremony is going to be full-on drama later.” Bobby laughed in agreement and went inside to get ready for the day. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! This chapter takes place after the Stick & Switch Ceremony and covers that night. The next chapter will go through the next recoupling.

Bobby was restless for the rest of the day until they finally received a text for the boys to gather at the lawn. 

The girls came out and stood at the firepit. “Boys, it’s time to decide if you want to Stick or Switch. Anyone left single after you reunite with the girls will be vulnerable.” Noah read.

Bobby’s phone buzzed first and he stood up. “I just want to say that I know I didn’t give any of you girls a fair shot. But I have an amazing girl that’s waiting for me, one that I truly see a future with, and when you’re that dedicated to your relationship, you don’t look around. Because of that, I choose to stick.” 

He sat back down with a smile as the boys encouraged him. 

The next one to stand up was Lucas. “I’m making this decision because at the last recoupling I completely fucked up. That meant that when you ladies came in, I was an open slate. I’m so lucky to have met you and I’m going to switch. The girl I want to couple up with is beautiful inside and out. I choose Blake.” 

The boys cheered loudly as Blake hugged Lucas and they sat down together. The ceremony continued with Gary and Noah giving speeches similar to Bobby’s on their reasons to stick. 

Jakub stood up. “These last three days have been incredible and you ladies are all fine. But there’s an even hotter girl waiting for me, I choose to stick.” 

“How dare you!!” Siobhan screamed. “You promised that if we did bits you’d keep me in the villa.” 

“Sorry babe. It didn't do much for me.” 

The boys all winced at the comment and watched Siobhan take off to the villa. She could be heard screaming and throwing things. 

Rahim stood up. “I’m choosing to switch because I’ve met a girl I truly connect with, in here. I can’t wait to take her back to the villa and continue getting to know her. The girl that I’m choosing is Shannon.” 

Shannon walked over and hugged Rahim tightly. 

Siobhan ran back outside with the jar of spatulas and began throwing them at Jakub. “How dare you??”

“Not the wooden spoon,” Bobby said wincing. He watched in sadness as his favorite spoon landed in the pool. 

“I’ve got a text,” Emily said. “Girls, you have 30 minutes to pack your things and leave the villa. Boys, Shannon and Blake, please make your way to the front of the villa.” 

They waved goodbye to the girls and made their way to the front of the villa. “Well, I guess we get in the cars?” Bobby said. 

They all piled in and chatted excitedly. “Do you think we’re going to the other villa to see the girls?” Gary asked. 

“I hope so!” Noah said. 

When the cars stopped they got out to see they were at a beachside bar. “Islanders, enjoy your relaxation for the next few hours as the girls have their stick or switch ceremony. Tonight you will return to the villa for a reunion party and see their decisions.” Jakub read. “This wait is stupid, I can’t wait to see Hope.” 

“Oh really mate. Wanna tell her about how loyal you’ve been?” Noah said sarcastically. Jakub just glared and stalked off to the other side of the bar.

Bobby whistled. “I didn’t know you had that in you Noah.” 

“Girls, can you give us a minute to calm down the lads?” Lucas asked. 

Shannon nodded and grabbed Blake’s arm. “We’ll grab some drinks.” 

“Buck up lads. You’ve done what you can, you were loyal and you chose to stick. Now all you can do is put it out of mind until tonight when we find out.”

They nodded at Lucas’s words and grabbed a pint as they sat at the bar. “Let’s play a game,” Blake said. 

Everyone nodded and they started playing never have I ever. With only 2 girls, there seemed to be an unspoken consensus to keep it PG-13. The boys were able to forget some of their stress as they laughed at each other. 

Finally, they got a text that it was time to return to the villa. “That was fun! We should play in the villa.” Gary said. 

“Maybe not tonight though,” Jakub said with a wink which gained him several glares. 

They all piled back into the cars and drove back to the villa. Once there they were told that they’d enter one at a time. Noah was first up. “You’ve got this mate.” Bobby encouraged. 

Noah squared his shoulders and took off for the villa, the other boys calling out encouragement until they couldn’t see him. 

Gary was next up and he was shaking a bit with nerves. “Go on lad, get your girl,” Rahim said. Gary nodded and headed for the doors. 

Rahim was up next and he grabbed Shannon’s hand. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded and they walked towards the house. 

Bobby smiled as it was his turn. It was now or never and at least he’d know and be out of his misery. He walked to the villa and as soon as he saw shapes around the fire he yelled, “I hope you girls are ready to get hands-on. Because the man…” he was cut off by the sight of Ella running to him. He picked her up in a hug and spun her around. When he put her down, he was speechless at the sight of the outfit she was wearing. She had his button-up shirt on, unbuttoned almost as deeply as he wore it and he could see her boobs heaving as she tried to catch her breath. It was tied up at her wait and she had on the smallest mini-skirt he’d ever seen her in. “God Ella, you are killing me in this outfit.” 

“I didn't want there to be any doubt about which boy I was loyal to.” 

“You stuck then?” 

She smiled at him. “Of course I did. I told you no one could turn my head. And I knew you’d stick.” 

“I couldn’t be stickier if you rolled me in jam.” 

She threw her head back and laughed. “Did Lucas stick?” 

“I think you’re about to..."

“Yes or no Bobby?” 

“No, we’re both single if I’m right that the tall bloke is with Marisol.” 

She smirked and then jumped into his arms with her legs around his waist. She cradled his face and kissed him hard. Bobby could tell she was showing him how much she missed him, how much she wanted him and he channeled his passion into it as well, letting his tongue stroke over hers gently. 

They broke apart to the catcalls of their friends. “Save it for later lovebirds,” Lottie called. “You’re holding up the ceremony.” 

Ella blushed. “Sorry, I’ve missed him.” 

She grabbed Bobby’s hand and tried to pull him to the firepit. He used her momentum to pull her back to his chest. “Very, truly sorry,” he said before kissing her again. 

After a moment they pulled apart and went to the firepit. “Nice to meet you lad, I’m Bobby.” 

“I’m Graham. I was gonna say sorry for taking your girl, but I don’t think you mind.” He said laughing. 

“This girl is all I need,” he said keeping an arm around Ella. He glanced around the firepit and introduced himself to Elijah who was sitting with Chelsea. 

Jakub came out, and immediately the tension between him and Noah rocketed back up. “Looks like we trusted each other babe,” Jakub said leaning in to kiss Hope. She dodged him and the kiss ended up on her cheek. 

Lucas was the next out with Blake. Ella squeezes his hand and stepped forward. “I’m glad you met someone.” She said with a genuine smile. 

“Thank you,” Lucas said smiling. “Bob and I had a good talk and you and I should chat later. But I’m glad I met Blake.” 

“Well, I guess that’s everyone,” Lottie said. 

“Welcome to the house,” Ella said to Shannon and Blake. 

“Don’t you think Blake and Ella are similar?” Chelsea asked. 

“I see it,” Marisol said. “You carry yourselves similarly.” 

Ella smiled. “I guess Lucas has a type for confident girls. Nothing wrong with that.” 

“I’m nothing like Ella,” Blake said with a frown. “Ella is one of those girls that has to try all the time just to look good. That’s not me and it’s not what Lucas wants. I know she’s been trying so hard this entire time and all I did was be myself.” 

Chelsea gasped and everyone else was frozen. Bobby glanced at Ella and saw tears in her eyes. He took a step forward but Lottie beat him to it. She wrapped an arm around Ella. “Ella is one of the most genuine and most kind people that I know.” 

“Yea, Ella is best mates with everyone in the villa,” Priya added, taking Ella’s hand. “She always leads the welcoming committee for the new girls.” 

“I meant it as a positive, but I can see now that you’re nothing like Ella. She’s nice.” Chelsea said. 

“I… I,” Blake said. 

“You should stop while you’re ahead,” Noah said. “I know this is a stressful situation, but Priya is right. You just blatantly insulted the girl we’re all going to defend.” 

“You guys are amazing mates,” Ella said, wiping at her eyes. “But let’s not attack Blake for a misunderstanding.” Everyone nodded and let it go at her request. 

Bobby winked at her and she smiled back before he walked over to properly greet the new lads. 

A little bit later, Bobby found himself sitting with Gary and Rahim. Ella walked over and they all jumped up to hug her. “It’s good to have you back,” Gary said warmly. 

“A lot has happened,” Rahim said. “Bobby almost went at it with Lucas over the recoupling.”

“Really??” She asked turning to him. He blushed under her gaze but nodded. “Well, I’m asking more about that in a bit. Shannon seems nice though Rahim.” 

He nodded. “I think you’ll like her! I thought Blake was alright, but after that scene...” 

Ella shrugged. “I think she’s upset I wasn’t mad about Lucas. But if she ever watched the show she’d know I only want Bobby.” 

He smiled at her. “The feeling is a mutual babe. Is there anything else you want to know?” 

“Was Jakub loyal?” They all coughed awkwardly. “Yea, that’s what I thought,” she said laughing. “It doesn’t matter, Hope didn’t stick for him. I’m confident that the rest of you boys who stuck were loyal.” 

“No one is more loyal,” Bobby said proudly as Gary nodded emphatically. 

“Tell us about the new boys then,” Rahim said. 

“They’re both decent blokes. We’re all happy Marisol found Graham. And Elijah seems to click well with Chelsea.” She cringed slightly, looking at Gary but smiled when he shrugged. “Ah. That’s what I thought.” He blushed bright red but didn’t deny it. 

“Do you maybe want to have a private chat?” Bobby asked. 

“Yes,” She said with a big smile. 

The other two boys stood up. “You two are good mates. We’re rooting for you.” Gary said. 

When they left, Bobby tugged on her hand until she was in his lap. He kissed her softly and smiled at her. “We’re both single and we can couple up at the next recoupling. As long as that’s what you want.” 

She smiled at him. “That’s definitely what I want babes. Tell me more about what happened with Lucas.” 

He went bright red. “You know I want everyone to get along, I hate fighting. But the way he treated you was wrong. I got in his face a bit.” 

“I would never expect you to fight like that for me.” 

He kissed her nose. “I know babes. I couldn’t let it go. We just had some words about how wrong it was that he chose you. Rahim did have to hold me back a bit.” 

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I’m glad he was there to do so.” 

“Was I in the video you got?” 

“No, and it drove me insane. I didn’t know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.” 

He laughed. “A good thing. I wasn’t... I wasn’t myself without you. I missed you a lot and just wanted you back here. The boys said I just moped the whole time.” 

“I was the same. I hated being there.” 

“You were in the video though.” 

“Oh?”

“You were chatting with Priya and Chelsea about your boy being sweet as buttercream.” 

Ella went bright red. “You’re joking. I can’t believe you saw that.” She covered her face with her hands before shyly looking up at him. “It was about you, obviously. Priya was asking me about bits and I know I shouldn’t kiss and tell but I wanted to make them a bit jealous.” 

Bobby laughed. “Babes, I’m not mad at you for sharing. I’m proud to be the boy you’re doing bits with.” His smile dropped. “I’m just glad it was me.” Ella gazed into his eyes with a look of concern on her face. He felt vulnerable and exposed. He swallowed hard. “You’re so beautiful, you’re the fittest bird in here, and I just don’t know why you’ve chosen me.” 

She gently clasped his face between her hands. “Love, I think you’re the most attractive bloke here. That’s why I chose you on day 1. I had the first choice and as soon as I saw you, I was done. You can recognize that at least?” 

Bobby thought for a moment and then nodded. “There wasn’t a different reason for you to pick me.” 

She smiled and kissed his nose. “Exactly. But that’s not why I’ve continued to choose you. You make me smile, you make me laugh and feel like I’m taken care of. When I’m wrapped up in your arms, I can’t imagine a safer place. You’re the only one I have feelings for and that’s why I’m going to continue to choose you.” She kissed him gently, stroking his cheek and keeping the moment tender. “I know you’ve been burned before, and you don’t have to tell me the details, but I’m going to do everything I can not to hurt you in here. When we get to the outside, I know we’ll be solid. I want you, Bobby. Only you.” 

He blushed and pulled her to straddle him. “You’re the only one I want Lass.” He kissed her gently, marveling at how lucky he was. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. “There’s not going to be enough beds. Reckon you want to share?” She nodded with a smile. “Finally! I get my big spoon back.” 

She laughed, “None of the girls cuddled with you?” 

“I didn’t share a bed with one of them. Noah and I were the real couple. But Nobby is not good at cuddling.”

She snorted and quickly covered her mouth as Bobby burst out laughing. “Well, at least Noah was there for you. I didn’t share it with a boy either. Hope was the only one in my bed. But I missed cuddling with you.” 

Ella climbed out of his lap and started towards the villa. “Where are you going?” She spun around confused. “Come here, Lass.” She walked towards him and he met her halfway, scooping her into his arms bridal style, with her arm around his neck. "If you think I’m done with you in my shirt, you’re dead wrong. You’re going to ride me in this button-up.”

She moaned, “Fuck Bobby, you better not be teasing.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you princess.” He whispered in her ear, making her shiver. 

She leaned up and kissed him hard, her tongue massaging his. He had to stop walking when she moved down and started sucking on his pulse point. “Ella,” he moaned, “Let me get us to the daybed first.” She smirked and bit him gently, making him moan even louder. “You’re going to leave a mark.”

She pulled off slowly. “That’s the point.” 

He pretended to glare down at her, “Then you’re getting a mark as well.” 

“Please,” she moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. 

Bobby all but ran to the daybed, but he gently laid her down before climbing on top of her. He kissed her again and then moved down to her neck. Gently he ran his teeth over her pulse point and she bucked up against him. He ran his tongue over the scrape marks to soothe her and then pressed his lips to her neck and sucked, hard. “More,” she moaned, looking up at him between half-lidded eyes. 

He let his right hand move down her body as he continued marking her neck. He found her nipple and rolled it gently between his fingers. He continued his gentle touch until she bucked her hips into him again. He pinched her nipple hard and pulled. “Bobby,” she all but yelled. 

He moved back up and kissed her gently, “You’ve got to be quite Lass.” She nodded and he moved back down her body. He started kissing the swell of her breast and gently kissed her nipple through her bra. He moved down further and spread her legs, before pushing up her skirt. He groaned at the sight of the tiny lacy pants she was wearing, and he had to readjust himself when he noticed the growing damp spot on them. “You’re so fucking hot.” He pulled them off and kissed her cunt gently. “Be good,” he ordered and once she nodded, he sucked hard on her clit. 

Ella’s back bowed and he could hear the strangled noises she was making in an effort not to be loud. Her hands found his shoulders and she dug her nails in making him groan against her. He moved started licking her up and down, his face getting wet with her. He moved his hands up and down her thighs as he continued sucking her. He bit gently on her clit and slid one finger into her at the same time, pushing hard on her g-spot. 

Ella came with a shout, unable to keep quiet as she held on to Bobby’s head and her thighs tightened around his head. He groaned as he felt her walls spasming around his finger and couldn’t wait to be inside her. He continued sucking her clit and twisting his fingers inside her as she came down. Her legs wobbled around him and then dropped down to the bed. She tugged at his hair gently and he pulled away. 

She pulled him back up to kiss him, and when she pulled back she was gazing at him with a completely blissed-out look. He chuckled feeling proud of himself and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back and then pulled away to hide her face in his neck. He could feel her shaking gently and started rubbing her arm. “Are you ok love?”

She pulled back so she could look at him, “I’m perfect. You know, you’re the first person to ever do that for me.”

“Do what?” he said, his brow scrunched in confusion.

She blushed, “Give me an orgasm.”

“I didn’t before?” He asked with concern. 

She kissed him. “You have every time babe. I’ve just been too embarrassed to tell you before that it was my first one.” 

He laid down on his back and pulled her partly on top of him. He caressed her cheek gently. “Babe, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It’s just a bad reflection on the wankers you’ve slept with, not of you.” 

She buried her face in his neck again. “One boy told me it just took too long for me to get there and wasn’t worth the effort.”

He lifted her chin gently and kissed her. “He was a liar, you’re worth all the effort. That didn’t take me too long though did it?” He asked raising an eyebrow. She blushed but shook her head. “It just means that you’re comfortable with me, that you know I’ve got you, and no matter what happens I’m not going to judge you.”

She smiled, “That’s true.” She kissed him gently. “Sex is weird,” she giggled. “But I’m not afraid you’d never touch me again.”

“Good! Because no matter what, you won’t be able to keep me off you,” he said with a wink.

She laughed and then laid her head down on his shoulder. Bobby rubbed calming circles on her back as she caught her breath. Suddenly she pushed herself up to look into his eyes. “I’m seriously falling for you.”

Bobby stared at her, reading the sincerity in her eyes. He kissed her gently, caressing her lips with his. “I’m falling for you too Ella.” 

She grinned and moved so she was completely on top of him. She leaned down to kiss his neck and looking up at him whispered, “Now, I’m going to ride you in your shirt as you mark me up so everyone knows I’m yours.” 

Bobby groaned and bucked up against her. She kissed his neck and she unbuttoned his shirt and slid it from his shoulders, pulling him so he was sitting up and she could grind against him. “Off,” she moaned, pulling at his pants. He tried to take them off smoothly, but he ended up dumping her on the bed. She giggled as she looked up at him but her gaze turned more sultry as he pulled his shorts and boxers off.

He quickly sat back down and pulled her on top of him, hissing as he felt her cunt rubbing against his cock. She went to slide down his body but he stopped her. “I’m not going to last if you do that.” She smirked at him but moaned as she felt the blunt tip of his cock press against her. 

“Bobby, condom now.”

He reached between them and slid it on. As soon as he removed his hand, she moved so he was pushing into her. She bounced on him a bit, making him tighten his grip on her hips. She continued to tease, sinking enough so an inch or two entered her before pulling off. “Ella, please,” he groaned. 

She pushed his shoulders gently so that he was laying down. “Just enjoy the ride,” she said. When he was situated how she wanted him, she sunk down on him completely, gasping at his size. “Fuck, you’re big.” 

“All for you babe,” he groaned. 

She lifted herself up and started riding him hard, her nails scraping his chest as she bounced. Bobby groaned and unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. He grabbed the dip in her bra and pulled so that her boobs popped out and bounced as she moved. She moved one her hands off his chest and began rolling her nipple between her fingers. He moaned at the sight and bucked up into her. “So good Bobby.” 

She leaned down so that her chest was pressed against him and started circling her hips, making them both moan. Bobby planted his feet on the bed and began thrusting up into her hard. “I’m close,” Ella moaned. “I want you to cum with me.” He groaned at that and looked at her in awe as she moved to lean against his knees. She moved her feet to the bed and began bouncing on him fast. 

Bobby moved his hand to her clit and began rubbing it in time to her movements. She clenched tightly around him and he groaned. “Come for me babe,” he ordered. 

Ella dropped down and squeezed tightly around him as she came hard. Bobby moaned at the feel of her milking him and he came with a shout. 

She continued bouncing on him as he came down from his high. “Come here, babe.” He said. She leaned forward so that she was flat on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. “This just gets better every time.” He sighed. She kissed his chest in agreement. 

They laid there for a few minutes, getting their breathing under control. Bobby gently rolled Ella off and pulled out, making her hiss at the empty feeling. “You ok to head upstairs babe?” She groaned and he laughed. “Come on, you’ve got to do your skincare routine.” 

She looked up sharply but when she saw his gentle smile she smiled. “You’re so perfect. Get your clothes on and help me up. I’m dead tired.” 

Bobby pulled his shorts back up and grabbed her pants from the ground. He then helped her up, snagging a kiss as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They snuck up to the bathroom. Bobby snuck into the dressing room to grab clothes and caught Noah and Priya smirking at him. He saluted them and snuck back out. When Ella was ready they went back down to the daybed and cuddled up with Bobby as the little spoon and quickly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really, really hope that the smut in this was ok. It's not something I'm usually comfortable writing, but our boy Bobby inspired me. 
> 
> Come scream with me on tumblr about the possibility of Bobby being a player, cedricslove


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Bobby woke up when the birds started chirping. They’d moved around in the night and Ella was laying with her head on his chest. He chuckled to himself thinking that she was an octopus in her sleep, always needing to hold him close. He realized that while he’d always preferred to be little spoon with other girls, holding Ella was quickly becoming a second favorite. His heart started beating hard as he thought about it. 

After about fifteen minutes, he felt Ella stir. “Good morning,” she mumbled, barely audible against his chest. 

He kissed the top of her head, “Good morning Lass.”

“Last night...was perfect. I was so scared of being away from you, that you wouldn’t want me in the same way when we got back here.” She moved so she was looking up at him, “Thank you for being so reassuring.” 

He kissed her gently. “I don’t want you to feel uncertain about us babe. Girls in the past have told me that I’m hard to read, but I thought…”

She kissed him, cutting off his words. “It’s not you babe. I know you and even when you’re bantering, I know how you feel about me. It’s just this place, it does my head in. On the outside, we would have been exclusive and I’d have introduced you to my mates by now. But here, we’re not even in a couple.” 

He laughed, “You think I’d have asked you to be my bird already?” She blushed but nodded and he smiled. “Of course I would,” he said, kissing her cheeks. “I know it’s hard not being coupled up, but we’re stronger than that.”

They laid together for a little bit longer, enjoying the quiet morning alone. The sound of Bobby’s stomach growling made them both laugh and sit up. “Want to make breakfast together?”

“Get in!” Bobby said, jumping out of bed. “Will you make me a cuppa and I’ll cook some eggs?”

Ella nodded and they walked into the villa hand-in-hand. “Will you make me toast and runny eggs?”

Bobby stopped and stared at her. “Babe, we’re egg mates. Do you like to play soldiers with your toast and sacrifice them to the yolk overload?” She giggled and shook her head fondly. 

In the kitchen, Ella put the kettle on as Bobby started moving around cooking. He smiled at her as she sat on the counter and he knew he couldn’t wait to do this with her on the outside. They remained in their bubble as he finished cooking and they sat down to eat. Ella handed him his mug and he looked at her in surprise when he realized it was made perfectly. She blushed but just took a sip from her mug. They ate quietly, enjoying the slow morning with just the two of them.

Soon the spell was broken when Priya came downstairs. She plopped on the counter and stared at them with her tongue poking between her teeth. “So... what did you two get up to last night?”

Ella laughed. “I tried to be quiet. But the things this boy can do with his tongue.” She fanned herself and Priya smirked at him. “I’m keeping you.” She said kissing his nose. 

Bobby felt himself flush and hid behind his mug. “Did we miss anything last night?”

“Just Gary and Lottie pretending they didn’t want to share a bed and a text. The public has been voting and the least favorite couples will be up for elimination.” 

Ella grabbed Priya’s hand. “How are you feeling?” 

She shrugged. “I thought Noah and I were pretty solid. But after the stick or switch ceremony, I’m not sure.” 

Ella sighed. “You know I love Noah, but I don’t think he’s been fair to you. He should have chosen to be in a friendship couple with someone else if he didn't want you.” 

Priya nodded jerkily and wiped at a tear. Bobby looked at her in shock. “You really like him.” 

“Of course she does.” Ella chided gently. “Do you think she would have gone up against Hope if she didn’t?” She asked in a whisper. 

“Well… that’s true. Hope lost her mind a bit.” 

“Whatever happens, I know I’ve made a true bestie in here,” Priya said squeezing Ella’s hand. 

Ella stood and pulled her into a hug. “The day we’re both out of here, we are texting and making plans.”

“Well as soon as you’re back at Uni, we’ll go out all the time and I’ll introduce you to my girls.” 

Bobby let the girls hug for a few minutes before he stood up and hugged them both. They giggled at him as he shimmied into the hug. “We’ve got your back Priya. You’re my girl's best mate which means you’re as good as mine.” 

The girls leaned up and kissed him on the cheek making him squeeze them tighter. They heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and pulled away to stare at the source of the noise. Lottie came flying into the kitchen. “Girls, we’re having a war council on the rooftop terrace. Hurry up!”

Ella and Priya exchanged a look but stood up. “Thanks for breakfast love,” Ella said, moving to her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss. 

Bobby watched her go with a dopey smile on his face. He cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and decided he would finally bake something for the islanders. He grabbed what he needed and began putting all the ingredients together. The other boys came down with Blake and Shannon, having been kicked out by whatever conversation the other girls were having. Most of them just grabbed water and headed outside but Noah decided to stay with him in the kitchen. They sat in silence as Bobby went through the steps to put the cake together. As Bobby was closing the oven, Noah finally spoke. “Do you think coupling up with Priya was a mistake?” 

Bobby hesitated. He turned around and stared at his friend. “I only think it’s a mistake if you wouldn’t have chosen her over Hope that night. Because the girl likes you, even if she went about it the wrong way that day.” 

Noah sighed. “Sometimes I wish Ella has chosen me the first day.” Bobby scowled a little and the other boy laughed. “Just so that Hope hadn’t chosen me. I think Priya chose you in part because she and Ella had already bonded.” 

“That’s true. She didn’t want to cause waves and knew Ella would be ok. And Priya knew I’d go back to Ella when I could.” 

“I like Hope a lot. She’s a good person, but she’s more controlling than I usually go for. And Priya is just…” 

Bobby whistled. “She sure is. I don’t think she’s as intimidating as she appears though. She’s been a great friend to Ella in here and if Ella likes her, then so do I.” 

Noah nodded. “Ella’s top-notch. I know the three of us will be life long mates. But there’s the outside to think about too. Priya’s in Manchester but Hope’s in London.” 

Bobby nodded. He was silent for a few minutes as he got the fruit together for his jam compote. “Distance is an issue, especially at first, but if you’re with someone long term don’t you think you’d figure it out?”

“You’ve thought about leaving Glasgow?” 

“Not right away. Ella goes to uni in Manchester and we can take the train to each other. But if we’re still together after this year, we’ll think about moving. Ella is getting her degree in politics, but she doesn’t know what she wants to do with it so she is open to moving.” 

Noah smiled. “You two are going to last. You should get London on your list though.” 

“We’ll see,” Bobby said smirking. 

“You didn’t help though Bob.” 

He laughed. “Come on mate. You know you have to decide for yourself. Sounds like tonights not a recoupling, but an elimination though.” 

“That’s helpful,” Noah said frowning. 

They fell into silence again as Bobby took the cake out of the oven and started his buttercream. Shannon came into the room to get breakfast and Noah left to go sit outside. “Shannon banana, tell me more about reading someone’s poker face.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him but then nodded. “The biggest one to me is when someone covers their mouth or hides their eyes. It’s a reason that a lot of poker players wear sunglasses.”

“Being a poker player seems so glamorous. Do you wear gowns and hang out with men in tuxes?”

“It’s not a James Bond movie.”

“Right, right, of course.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Bobby nodded. “Do you think that Rahim and I are a good match?”

Bobby hesitated a moment. “I’m not sure. You’re quiet enough for him, but you’re very intense.” 

Shannon stared at him a second. “I appreciate the truth.” 

Bobby felt a little intimidated but turned back to icing his cake. He heard heels on the stairs and figured the other girls were done with their council. He heard most of them head toward the lawn but saw Ella enter the kitchen. 

“Shannon!” She greeted. “I know we don’t know each other well so I’m not going to bullshit you. The other girls want me to ask for information on what happened when we were at Casa Amor.” 

Shannon assessed her for a minute. “I like you Ella, and I trust you, so I’m going to tell you a story.” 

Shannon told her about how Emily and Jakub had had sex the first night and then he led on Siobhan. Ella turned to Bobby who nodded. “Siobhan was right upset about Jakub not choosing to switch.” 

“Thanks, Shannon,” Ella said with a smile. The girl nodded and left the kitchen. 

Ella turned back to Bobby and hopped up on the counter, pulling him by his apron strings to stand between her legs. She kissed him softly. “Can I have a taste?” He leaned back in and kissed her, running his tongue over her lips. She pulled away smiling, “That’s not what I meant.” She leaned in and gazed up at him making him smile. Then she pulled back and said “Boop” smearing buttercream all over his nose. 

He pulled away and adopted an offended look. “My own buttercream??” She laughed at him and then licked the buttercream off. He flushed and gave her a look of promise. “I’m going to keep some of this for later.” 

He swiped some on her neck and then sucked it off. Ella moaned and wrapped her arms around him to keep him close. She bucked up into him and he pulled away, smirking. “Tease,” she hissed out. 

Bobby smirked and stepped away, going back to icing the cake. She hopped off the counter and smacked his ass, giggling as she disappeared back upstairs. 

Bobby finished up the cake and went out to the lawn with the other boys. He sat next to Gary and let the mindless chat wash over him. 

“I think that we got the best job mate,” Gary said. At the raised eyebrows he chuckled. “What, this is your typical day in the library Noah?”

They all chuckled. “You’re right mate, we’ve got the life right now.” Noah agreed. 

“Can you imagine going back to life on the outside? It feels like we’ve already been here for months.” 

“Not at all, mate. It’s getting to the point that I’ll have to dial-up Noah before I go to bed because I won’t be able to sleep without his snoring.” Bobby said. 

“Oh piss off mate,” Noah said, shoving him off the bean bag. This just made the other boys laugh harder. 

“NOAH!” They heard a scream from behind them. They all whipped around, looking for the problem. They saw Hope running full speed towards them while the other girls followed. Noah stood up and stumbled a little as Hope threw herself into his arms. “I’m so sorry. In the video we got, you were talking about doing bits on the first night. But Ella told me it was Jakub and it wasn’t you. I’m sorry I doubted you. We can be together again.”

Noah’s eyes widened and he looked at Bobby. He nodded in Priya’s direction, and Noah’s eyes hardened in acknowledgment. “It’s not that easy Hope. But we should have a conversation, alone.” 

Hope stepped back and Bobby cringed at the oncoming fight. “Hope,” Ella interrupted. “You should probably chat in private.” She suggested in a soft tone. 

Hope looked around at everyone watching and nodded. “Come on Noah,” she said as she walked towards the villa. 

Noah nodded at Ella gratefully as he followed, and when he was certain they were out of hearing range, Bobby jumped up and clapped. “My hero! There’s only so much hurricane nope I can survive.” He ran over and scooped her into his arms. “I think you deserve a reward, it’s late enough for tea, and you can finally have some of the cake I made.” 

The rest of the islanders followed them to the kitchen. Bobby sliced cake and Ella helped to pass it around as Chelsea made tea. Everyone started chatting as they waited for the kettle. “These are the times I love here.” The blonde said. 

“This cake is aces,” Priya said, scraping the crumbs off her plate with her fork.

“You should open a Love Island bakery!” Chelsea said excitedly. “Priya can find a location, I can do the interior design, Lottie can set up a crystal shop and Marisol can do all of her client meetings there! Sorry boys, the rest of you don’t have skills that will be useful long term.” 

“Hey!” They all shouted in unison. 

“We are definitely useful,” Gary said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“I will offer my modeling services for more of this cake,” Elijah said. 

“Ooh, shirtless and covered with buttercream, I see the campaign now,” Chelsea said smiling. 

“What’s Ella doing in all this?” Bobby asked. 

“Well I thought it was obvious, someone has to run the business while you bake.” 

Ella smiled in response but wasn’t able to say anything before they heard the tone from a text. “That’s me,” Graham said. “Should we get Hope and Noah?”

“You couldn’t pay me to interrupt their fight,” Rahim said. Everyone else nodded solemnly. 

“We’ll fill them in later then.” He picked up the phone, “Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. Tonight you will find out who’s safe and who’s at risk of getting dumped. For some of you this will be your last night in the Villa, so dress to impress #ChopChop #PeoplesVote.” 

There was silence for a moment. “Well, I guess we should do as the text says and get dressed,” Priya said. Chelsea hugged Elijah tightly, and Shannon and Blake followed her lead by clinging to their men. Marisol just blew a kiss to Graham as she walked up the stairs. After most of the girls were gone, Bobby felt Ella’s arms hug him from behind. 

“It’ll be ok, Lass.” He comforted. He felt her nod against his back. She held him for another minute before pulling away. 

“Any requests for tonight?” 

“You look beautiful in anything.” He said honestly, enjoying the flush that appeared on her cheeks. 

“I’ll surprise you then,” she said over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

A little bit later, Bobby went upstairs to get showered and changed for the elimination ceremony. He picked out a red floral shirt and navy shorts and once he was happy, he went down to the fire pit. Some of the Islanders were already standing there, holding themselves in their couples tensely. Lottie and Gary were standing to the side, so Bobby joined them. A little bit later, Ella came out and slid her hand into his as she stood next to him. 

“Feels a bit like church, doesn’t it? Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

“Oh shut up,” Lottie said laughing. “I’ve got a text. Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couples. The couples with the fewest votes are now in danger of being dumped from the Island. The couples with the fewest votes are…” 

Everyone was silent as they wait for the next text. A beep sounded, and Shannon grabbed her phone. “Priya and Noah. I’m so sorry guys.” 

Priya nodded sadly and Bobby felt Ella step forward to her friend, but stop herself. 

“This is bullshit,” Hope said. “If Noah goes home, that breaks up the only good couple in here. I know that Noah and Priya are a terrible couple, but the public isn’t thinking about the future!” 

Everyone was silent and then Gary whistled. “That was a low blow, Hope. Ella and Bobby have been together since day 1 as well, and there are other strong couples around the firepit. Not to mention that you don’t own Noah.”

“How dare you involve yourself in my relationship?”

“Like how you’re involving yourself in mine?” Priya asked. Noah took her hand and they stepped closer to the firepit. “I don’t think it’s fair that we’re up here. People may love to judge us, but we’re human just like the rest of you. So I’m not going to take it personally. What the public thinks doesn’t change how I view myself or my couple with Noah.”

“You go, girl!” Ella yelled to her friend. 

“You’re the Confidence Queen!” Chelsea said. 

Another beep was heard. “That’s me,” Marisol said. “The next couple in danger of being dumped is Blake and Lucas.” 

“I don’t want to go,” Blake said sadly as they stepped into the firepit. 

They heard another beep right away. “That’s me,” Chelsea said, grabbing her phone. “The next couple in danger of being dumped is Hope and Jakub.” 

“Are you joking?” Hope asked angrily. 

“Yea, that’s bullshit. There’s no way people didn’t vote for me.” 

“Shut up!” Hope yelled. “We're here because you ruined everything at the last recoupling.”

Bobby stared at her in shock as she dragged Jakub closer to the firepit. He had always liked Hope, but she was acting out of order since Casa Amor. 

Gary’s phone beeped. “The final couple in danger of being dumped is Chelsea and Elijah.” They hugged each other tightly and then silently stood next to the firepit. 

“Do you think that’s it?” Marisol asked. 

“The text said the Final Couple,” Elijah said. 

Everyone was silent. Then Bobby’s phone went off. His eyes bugged out as he read the text, and he felt Ella gripping his hand tightly as she read over his shoulder. “Bobby, Ella, Lottie and Gary, the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must each couple up with one of the islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four Islanders will be dumped from the Island.”

“I can’t do this,” Ella said. Bobby immediately wrapped an arm around her and Lottie joined the hug as well, pulling Gary in. “Those are our friends.” Tears dripped down her face and she buried her face in Bobby’s neck. 

“We can do this, love.” Lottie comforted. “Who do you want to stay?” 

“Priya, Chelsea, and Noah.” She hesitated. “But I only want Priya to stay if Noah’s going to stop leading her on.”

Lottie nodded. “Ok, so Gary and I will choose Chelsea and Elijah. They haven’t had enough time.”

Gary nodded. “I’m good with that. Chelsea’s a good mate, and she and Elijah seem to get along well.” 

“Ella you can pick Noah, and ask him who he wants.” 

Bobby thought about it for a second. “I think that’s fair. I’d only want Hope here if it’s what Noah really wants.” 

Ella nodded. “Lottie, Gary, can you two go first?”

They nodded and allowed Bobby to fully pull Ella into a hug. “No one blames you, love. This has to happen.” 

Lottie stepped forward. “I’m picking this boy because the boy I want to couple up with is standing here beside me. I think that he deserves more time in the villa, and I know it’s not time for this couple to be split up yet. So the boy I’m choosing is Elijah.” 

He kissed Chelsea softly and then jogged over to Lottie. “Thank you,” he said, giving her a big hug. 

Gary stepped forward next. “I’m picking this girl because I think she’s finally found the right bloke for her, and I want her to have a chance to pursue that. So the girl I’m choosing is Chelsea.” 

She smiled and ran over, jumping into Gary’s arms. “Oh. Em. Gee. Thank you, babes! I thought for sure you’d pick someone else since I didn’t stick at the Casa.” 

Gary smiled, “It was what I needed to realize who I want.” 

Chelsea squealed and grabbed Lottie’s hand, making the girl blush. 

Ella stepped up next, pulling Bobby along with her. “I just want you all to know that I hate having to do this. I don’t want to be coupled up with anyone but this boy right next to me.” She hesitated as another tear fell. “I’m picking this boy because he’s best mates with my boy and is someone I know I’ll stay mates with on the outside. I don’t think that his journey in the villa is over, and I want to make sure he has a chance to get what he wants. So the boy I’m choosing is Noah.” 

He walked over and pulled her into a giant hug. “Thank you, Ella, you are a true friend.” 

She kissed him on the cheek. “Time to decide love,” she whispered. “Hope or Priya.” 

Noah looked at her sharply but she just nodded to Bobby and he nodded in response. He cast his eyes over the two girls and grimaced. But then he smiled, “Priya.” 

“Thank god,” Bobby and Ella whispered at the same time, making him blush. 

Bobby stepped forward as well. “I hate being responsible for someone going home, but I have to make a decision and choose one of you. I think everyone in the house knows that Ella and I are waiting for a chance to recouple, so I’m being honest that this is a friendship couple. The girl I want to save has had some ups and downs in the villa, but I think she deserves more time. She is this beautiful girl's best mate and is quickly becoming one of mine. Whenever I buy an apron, I have to buy the matching oven gloves. So the girl I want to save is Priya!” 

There was an awkward moment as Hope stepped forward and then realized he hadn’t said her name. Priya hurried over and wrapped him in a huge hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” She whispered. 

“You’re the girl I wanted to save for Ella’s sake, but she wanted Noah to decide. He made the right choice.” 

“Your girl is the best of us.” 

“Don’t I know it.” 

Priya pulled away and pushed him gently to Ella. He pulled her into his chest and let her hide the tears that were still falling. “It’s ok, love. We’re practically coupled up, and no one blames you.” 

“Guys, I got a text,” Blake said. “Lucas, Blake, Jakub, and Hope as you have not been chosen you are now dumped from the island. You have 30 minutes to pack your bags.” 

Chelsea ran over to hug Blake and Hope as Rahim and Graham headed upstairs with Jakub and Lucas to help them pack. 

“Noah! Come help me.” Hope demanded, storming off to the villa. 

Noah sighed but grabbed Priya’s hand. “You’re what I want. I told her earlier today I was going to give things with you a proper shot.”

“Go help her. You will be thankful for the closure.” Priya said, moving to sit at the firepit. 

When almost everyone was gone, Bobby picked up Ella and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “It’s ok Ella.” He comforted. 

She nodded, not lifting her head. “I just want you.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “I just want you to Lass. But there will be a recoupling soon.” 

She kissed him gently. “We should go to say goodbye.” 

Bobby let her down and smiled as she reached a hand for Priya. “How would I have survived without you??” 

Priya laughed. “I was just thinking the same thing!” 

They joined the other islanders at the front of the villa. “Hope and Jakub already left,” Chelsea said frowning. 

“I’d consider myself lucky I missed it,” Graham said. “They were both right cunts.” 

Everyone stared at him, but Ella’s giggles broke the silence and soon everyone was doubled over laughing. “Thanks, Crab Boy. We needed that.” 

“Crab boy?? Is that what you're calling me?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s more like crab man,” Marisol said with a wink. 

They all went upstairs and got ready for bed in near silence. Ella slipped in bed beside Noah and reached out to grab Bobby’s hand. “I’m glad I chose you.” He heard her say to Noah. 

“I’m grateful. It might be weird because you’re a gorgeous bird but I see you like a bit of a sister. You mean a lot to me.” 

She giggled and Bobby shot Noah a grateful look. “I don’t have a brother. So I’m happy to gain one.” She rolled over and blew a kiss to Bobby before sliding her sleeping mask on. 

Bobby kept his eyes on her until the lights went out. “Please, no more drama,” he prayed as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the latest update! Sorry to squeeze one day into one chapter. I'm hoping to move a bit quicker over the next few days!
> 
> If you liked it, please come scream with me on tumblr about Bobby conspiracy theories! cedricslove is me!


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby woke up to the whispering of the Islanders around him. He looked over at Ella and saw Noah on top of the bed fully dressed. He started laughing and felt Priya stir beside him. “What’s so funny?”

“I’m sorry babes, but Noah, please tell me you didn’t wear khakis to bed.” 

Ella groaned. “He barely took his shoes off.” 

Bobby started laughing even louder when he caught Noah glaring at him. “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Ella rubbed his arm, “You couldn’t, Noah. I know you’re not going to put it on me when I’m asleep.” 

“Of course not!”

“Which is why I trust you, khakis or sweatpants,” she said with a teasing smile. 

Noah pulled her into a hug and held on to her for a minute. “Well, and I didn’t know how Priya would feel. Hope…”

“Hope would have lost her mind that you shared a bed with someone else, and thought it cute that you wore all of your clothes,” Priya said sitting up. “Hun, I’m not Hope. I want you to have friends, have fun, be comfortable,” she finished with a smirk. “Then I want to see where I fit into your life. We’re not married, it’s not our life, not for a long time, and we both need our own things.” Noah nodded, a blush overtaking his features. “Let’s go chat on the terrace babe.” 

They got up and walked out together. Elijah got out of bed, obviously posing while he stretched. “I think I’m going to go for a swim.”

“I love swimming!” Chelsea said popping out of bed. “I’ll go with you if you need someone to join you.” They smiled and all but ran from the room. 

“They do know we chose them so they could still be together right?” Gary asked. “They don’t need to be sneaky about it.” 

“Anyone want a cuppa?” Shannon asked. She got several tired nods in response and got up to head to the kitchen with Rahim. 

Bobby dramatically stood up, spun around, and then collapsed on top of Ella, tickling her. “Bobby!” She shrieked, trying to get away from his hands. He pinned her wrists in one hand and continued tickling her sides. “Stop, stop!” She yelled. 

He dropped her like he had burnt and looked at her in concern. A look of confusion passed across her face, but it was quickly replaced by a fond look. Bobby quirked an eyebrow at her. She cradled his face and kissed him gently. “We’ll talk about my safe word later,” she whispered in his ear. 

Bobby dropped his face into her neck. “Bloody hell Ella.” He kissed her neck and then pulled himself away, remembering their audience. “So, does anyone want pancakes?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort. 

Lottie and Marisol just laughed at him but nodded. “I want to put designs on them!” Lottie said jumping up. She walked to Gary and kissed him on the cheek before going down to the kitchen. 

“I’m going to change, save me some,” Ella said, kissing him sweetly before going to the dressing room with Marisol. 

Gary and Graham joined him and they went downstairs. They happily grabbed a cuppa from Shannon and Bobby got to work on the pancakes. Lottie grabbed her witchy toppings from the cupboard and sat down next to him. “It feels much more peaceful today,” Marisol said with a smile. 

Graham frowned, “Not hard to imagine why that is.”

“What happened last night?” Bobby asked. 

Graham's hands tightened around his mug, knuckles going white. Marisol rolled her eyes at him and turned away. “Jakub tried to proposition Marisol as he was leaving. He asked her to come with and spend ‘the best night of her life’ with him at the hotel.” Lottie explained.

Bobby burst out laughing and it broke the tension, the others joining in. “You’re joking me.” He said, trying to catch his breath. “That gorilla thought he could get with Marisol?”

“Apparently,” Graham said dryly, glaring at everyone.

“Oh cheer up mate. He was out of line and everyone knows it. Besides, we like you. It’s not like Jakub was ever part of conversations like this.” Gary said. Graham finally cracked a smile, and Gary clapped him on the shoulder. 

“It smells delicious down here,” Ella said as she, Priya and Noah came down the stairs. Lottie plated up more pancakes, and everyone continued eating, with only small conversations happening. Bobby ran up to change before heading out to lay by the pool with Rahim and Graham.

Eventually, the other Islanders came over and spread out on the lawn with the boys. They all enjoyed the sun until Gary said, “I’ve got a text!” Chelsea squealed and everyone crowded closer. “Islanders, how well do you know your partner? It’s time to find out in today’s challenge #youdonteveknowme #whoevenareyou.”

“Gary! Come over here so I can tell you about my childhood!” Chelsea said. 

“You ready Priya? Team Probby has got this in the bag!” They high fived. “Now it’s time to quickly get in the zone. Let’s stare into each other’s eyes for 30 seconds.” Bobby stared at her and Priya put her hands on his shoulders and stared back. 

“You’re fools if you think anyone but team Nella is winning.” 

Marisol laughed at them all. “Seeing as Graham and I are one of the only ones coupled up, we’ve got this.” 

Everyone ran around getting snacks and water before meeting up at the firepit.

Marisol stood at the scoreboard as the boys and girls sat across from each other. “Ok boys, what did your girl want to be when she grew up?” Bobby thought seriously while staring at Priya. “Ok, Bobby you’re first.”

“I wasn’t sure but I remembered the spelling bee, so I said, Teacher.”

“Correct!” Priya said turning her board around. 

“Noah, you’re next.” 

“I put down a Princess because that’s what Ella is.” 

Bobby smirked at his girl as she blushed. “Um, no. It was actually a unicorn.” 

“Me too!” Lottie said, turning her board around. 

“Did you get that one, Elijah?” 

“I wrote down witch,” he said, wincing slightly. 

Lottie shrugged. “That’s a good guess.”

“I had a Race Car Driver for Shannon,” Rahim said. 

Shannon turned her board around and nodded. “I always thought it would be cool,” she explained. 

”Gary, what did you have?”

He smiled. “Chelsea’s always so sunny, so I said, weather reporter.” 

The girls all winced. “What? Of course not!” Chelse yelled. 

“Ok, ok,” Bobby said standing. “Question for the ladies. Where did your partner have his first kiss?” After a minute he called on Chelsea for her answer.

“Locker room after a footie match.” 

Gary sighed. “Not quite. It was just at a party during seventh heaven.” 

“I guessed Noah’s was in a library,” Ella said, turning her board around. 

Noah turned bright red and nodded. Bobby laughed as he marked the point on the board. 

They continued going back and forth for a few rounds. With only two questions left, Graham and Marisol were in the lead with Noah and Ella in a distant second. Bobby and Priya were tied for third with Shannon and Rahim while Lottie and Elijah only had 1 point and Gary and Chelsea still had 0. 

“What was the name of your girls' first pet?” Marisol read. Bobby smirked at Ella and she laughed. “Noah, you may as well go first.”

“I wrote tuna.” 

“Correct!” The other original islanders yelled making Ella blush but laugh along with them. 

“What am I missing?” Graham asked.

“Ella is obsessed with that cat,” Marisol explained. “I’ve no idea how you haven’t heard about him.” 

“I’ll tell you all about him!” Ella offered. 

They went around and got the rest of the answers, but nothing changed for the overall score. “Ok, last question!” Bobby called. “Girls, what’s the one food your boy would eat for the rest of his life?” After a few minutes he said, “Priya, you should go first.” 

She turned her board around, “Cake?” 

“Noooo, betrayal!!” He yelled sinking to the ground. “Ella. Babe. Please tell me you know.” 

She scrunched her nose up cutely. “It’s something canned on toast? Like spaghetti hoops!” 

“That’s my girl!” He yelled. He ran over and picked her up before swinging her around. 

“Hey now, put my partner down,” Noah said with a fake glare. He lasted only a few seconds before bursting out laughing. 

They finished the game quickly, too caught up in happiness to care. “Oh, I’ve got a text,” Ella said. 

“Congratulations Marisol and Graham. There’s a special treat waiting for you in the kitchen to help you cool down your burning love #justdesserts #iceicebaby” 

“It’s ice lollies, I know it!” Gary said. 

“You’ll have to beat us to the kitchen!” Graham said, picking up Marisol and running full speed. 

Once everyone had a lolly they headed back to the lawn. “Did anyone else think the game was a little, pg?” Graham asked.

“Yes!” Priya said. She stuck her tongue out between her teeth. “I was hoping it would get naughty.” 

“We could grab the boards and keep playing.” Noah offered. 

“Yes!! Let’s do it,” Chelsea ran over to grab the boards and hurried back over. “Who has a question?” 

“I’ll get us started,” Graham said. “Where’s the weirdest place your girl has had sex?” 

Bobby stared at Priya and she just stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. “I know Shannon’s,” Rahim said. “It’s on a pool table.” 

The game continued into the afternoon and they ditched the boards to go faster. Finally, Marisol got up with a stretch. “I think it’s time to get ready for tonight.” The other girls agreed and Ella kissed him on the cheek before following them up. 

Gary, Graham, and Elijah headed to the house to mess about in the kitchen. Bobby, Rahim, and Noah lazed about outside. “You and Shannon seem solid mate.” 

Rahim nodded. “She’s a cool bird. Maybe too cool?”

“She’s definitely got a smoldering intensity happening.” Bobby agreed. 

“Priya is so great,” Noah said with a dopey smile. 

Bobby laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “You made the right choice mate.” 

“I wasn’t sure. But seeing Hope as she left last night… I learned my lesson about listening to your friends.” 

“What do you mean?”

Noah blushed. “Ella told me she didn’t think Hope was right for me. She said I was too sweet.” 

“She’s not wrong,” Rahim said laughing. “Hope was.. too much for you. Priya’s a lot of woman…” he said with a faraway gaze. Bobby clapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. “Well. She’s something. But she’s kind and sweet and can be low key.” 

“I think she’s good for you mate,” Bobby said. They relaxed in silence again. Suddenly there was a crash in the villa and the sounds of yelling reached them. 

They all jumped to their feet and ran to the kitchen. Gary was in Graham’s face yelling. Rahim got in the middle of them. “What’s going on?” 

“He ruined my cuppa! And then laughed about it.” Gary said. 

“I didn’t do anything! I just saw you covered in milk and I laughed. Didn’t know that was a crime.” Graham explained, rolling his eyes. 

“You don’t ruin a man’s cuppa! You’re too hamfisted to put the lid on correctly.” 

“Hamfisted? You’re just too much of a coward to admit you made a mistake.” 

“Spilled milk is nothing compared to whoever’s been ruining the fruit,” Rahim said. 

“That poor mango was destroyed!” Lottie said.

“Oh come on. You have to feel it to see if it’s ripe!” Marisol said. 

“The hair in the drain is the worst,” Chelsea said shuddering. 

“That’s all you girls! You don’t know how to clean up after yourselves.” Elijah said. 

Bobby banged his fist on the island. “That’s enough!” Everyone was quiet and he saw Ella smile at him gratefully. “It’s hard living with so many people. But we still have time left in here.” 

“Who died and made you judge?” Graham said. 

“I’ve settled more kitchen fights then you’ve been in a kitchen. But I have a great idea. Meet outside at the firepit in 10 minutes!” 

“But…” He heard someone complain as he headed upstairs. 

“Do what he said,” Ella’s voice called. 

Bobby immediately went to the closet and riffled through Lottie’s clothes. He threw her black cape on, leaving the top so it covered part of his head. “Oops.” He said, noticing the mess. 

He heard laughing behind him and turned to see Ella hunched over laughing at the sight of him. “Babes, she’s going to kill you.” 

“If anyone hurts judge Bobby, my loyal bailiff will see them to jail!” 

Ella walked over and hugged him, her mood shifting. “I love how you can be goofy and serious at the same time. You make me have fun. It’s never been like this in a relationship.” 

He put two fingers under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking in his eyes. “Our relationship is…everything Ella. It’s funny, sweet, silly, emotional, serious, sexy. I’ve never had this either.” He kissed her slowly and dipped her deepening the kiss. He felt her smile against his lips and he finally pulled her back up. “Now come on! We have islanders to judge.” 

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up slowly and laid about. “Come on, I’m starving,” Graham said. 

They all pulled themselves up and went to the kitchen. Ella put the kettle on and plopped on the counter next to Bobby. “Will you make me some dippy eggs babe? With toast soldiers.” 

She got up with a smile. “Anything to see you smiling.” 

Bobby blushed and watched her cook with joy. 

Noah sidled up next to Ella and started making scrambled eggs for himself and Priya. When the kettle went off, Priya made tea for the four of them. 

“This is the life,” Chelsea said. “It’s just such a great vibe in here after the trials.” 

“It’s too calm,” Graham said ominously. “A storm is coming.” 

Bobby started laughing at the look on the other man's face. “Come on mate. The only storm around here might be new people.” 

“New people!!” Chelsea yelled, pointing at the lawn. 

“Tell me it’s boys!” Lottie said excitedly. 

“No, it’s girls!” Elijah said. 

Two new girls walked up to the house and introduced themselves as Jo and Elisa. Elijah, Graham, and Gary immediately ran over to the new girls. 

Ella raised an eyebrow at him and he just smirked and gave her a wet kiss on the cheek, making her laugh. “We should say hi,” Priya said. 

Ella nodded and they went over to welcome the girls. 

“What do you think?” Noah asked quietly. 

“That I've already got what I need.” Noah nodded in agreement and they continued eating. The new girls came in with Ella and Priya. 

“Welcome to BSmooth diner. What can I get you, ladies?” 

“Scrambled eggs,” Elisa said, barely glancing at him.

“The same for me,” Jo said, giving him a once over. He smiled politely and turned to make their eggs.

“So, who are you interested in?” Lottie asked.

“Way to put is on the spot!” Elisa said. 

Bobby places the scrambled eggs down and Ella gave him a look that he couldn’t read. “Thank you, babes. Can you boys go take a walk?” 

Priya grabbed Noah’s plate, “I’ll carry it outside for you babe.” 

“Hey! I’m still eating.” Gary said. 

“Girls, if you want to talk, you go outside,” Elijah said. 

“Yea!” Bobby said, standing protectively in front of the toaster. He saw Ella giggle at him and he stuck his tongue out. 

The girls went outside and sat in a circle. “Wonder what they’re talking about,” Graham said sarcastically. 

“Obviously about us mate,” Gary said. 

“We’re ready for our tour!” Elisa called, Gary and Graham went running. Bobby, Noah, and Rahim went to sit with the girls and enjoyed the sunshine. 

After the tour, Jo called, “I’ve got a text!” And all the Islanders ran over to her. 

“Jo and Elisa you’ve got some catching up to do. Pick your two favorite boys and get ready for your dates. #singleandreadytomingle #doubledates.” 

“That’s easy. I pick Elijah and Noah,” Elisa said. 

“I pick Ibrahim and Bobby,” Jo said. 

Bobby smiled at her and turned to look at Ella. He saw her surprised look, but she quickly schooled her features and smiled at him. 

The girls went to change and after about thirty minutes the boys going on dates went up as well. 

Bobby got ready quickly and was back on the lawn. He saw the girls walk downstairs and his jaw hit the floor at the new bikini Ella was wearing. It was emerald and had tiny strings holding it up. He was too stunned to say anything until Elijah said, “I hope we’re doing something fun.” 

“I can’t wait to do something adventurous!” Bobby agreed. He greeted Jo and then they walked out of the house. He turned around to look at Ella and she winked and blew him a kiss. He smiled at her and returned the gesture. 

They all piled into a car out front. “Lads on tour!” Elijah cheered. 

“Get in mate!” Bobby cried. 

“Girls on tour too!” Elisa said, sticking her tongue out. The car stopped and everyone tumbled out. “A spa!” 

“Well lads, this will be a first,” Elijah said seriously. 

Noah nodded in agreement, staring at the doors. 

“Come on lads! Self-care is the way of modern man.” Bobby said, excitedly walking inside. 

Rahim agreed. “Sports massages are part of my routine. Chins up lads.”

Once they were in the lounge, a hostess greeted them. “Elisa and Noah, Jo and Bobby please come with me.” 

They walked back to an outdoor pool with two tables a little apart from each other. “So…” Bobby said. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“Well, I’m a BMX driver. Which is so much fun, the best job! Sorry, I don’t mean that your job isn’t fun. Or great. Just that I love my job a lot.”

Bobby smiled, “Just because you like your job, doesn’t mean that I can’t like my job.” Jo chewed on her lip and nodded. “What’s your favorite food?”

“I don’t eat very much so that I can keep my body in shape. It’s just chicken breast, eggs, and protein shakes for me.” 

“You must have a go-to cheat meal?”

She shrugged. “Not really. I’m just not into food.” Bobby gaped at her. “I just don’t see it as something to spend time on. I don’t understand why it’s such a big industry.” 

“You remember that I’m a chef right?”

“Oh...I’m sure what you do is fine and not a waste of time.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “So Ella looked surprised when you chose me.”

Jo nodded. “I told the girls I liked Rahim, but not you.” 

“Why did you pick me then?”

“You seem like a funny guy and I’m a funny girl, so I thought maybe you would understand me and we would click, but I’m not so sure it’s going well so far.”

Bobby smiled kindly. “It’s going just fine. But to be honest, Ella is the only girl I’m interested in.” 

“You aren’t even willing to know me?” She huffed. 

“At the beginning of the show, I knew I liked Ella but I tried to keep an open mind. I know it hasn’t been that long, but she’s the girl I want. And when you’re in a relationship, you don’t walk around looking for new options. Make sense?” Jo frowned and crossed her arms angrily. “I’m just being honest, I don’t want to lead you on. But it’s no reason not to be friends.” 

“Someone else could still choose you.” 

He nodded. “That’s the thing, it doesn’t matter who chooses me or Ella, we’re going to be together after this is all over. And our friends wouldn’t do that to us. I think our time is done, I’ll go grab Rahim for you.” 

He walked out and ran into Noah, they sat together in silence while the second part of the date happened. Bobby started twisting his fingers and only stopped when Noah laughed at him. “I need to bake,” he explained. Noah raised an eyebrow. “And I need to see Ella. I miss her…”

“I understand, I miss Priya too.” They were quiet again. “Priya and I are truly thankful for you and Ella mate. I know it can be hard to trust in the villa, but we’ve got you.” 

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder, “Ella and I know that mate. I know it’s cheesy as hell, but I don’t even need to win the money. I just want my girl.” 

“You’re so gone mate,” Noah said laughing. 

They were quiet again as they waited for everyone else to finish their dates. Then they got in the car and headed back to the villa. As they were walking in, Bobby saw Ella on the roof and he saw her run down to him. He wrapped her in a hug as soon as she came down. 

“I promise I’m not usually jealous.” She whispered into his neck. “I trust you…” 

“But here, it’s not just about trusting me.” She nodded. “I understand,” he said, kissing her forehead. “We’re not in an official couple and unlike the real world, someone can steal you.” 

She lifted her head and kissed him gently. “I love how you understand me.” 

He kissed her nose. “You understood me first.” She giggled and it made him smile, feeling content in their relationship. 

“Hey, Ella. Can you come with me?” Shannon asked. 

Ella looked to him and he nodded with a smile.”I’ll meet you in the kitchen Shannon.” She turned back to him and kissed him again. He stroked his tongue over hers and she arched her back into him with a moan. He pulled away with a cheeky smile. “Bobby…” she complained. 

“Don’t worry. I plan on finishing this later Lass.” He pinched her ass and she stuck her tongue out before walking to the kitchen. He watched her go and then went and sat with some of the lads. 

“How was the date?” Gary asked. He rolled his eyes at his friend. “I figured.” 

“Elijah, how was your date?” 

“It was awesome! Elisa is just so impressive and funny.” 

“You think your head can be turned?” Gary asked. 

“It’s still early days with Chelsea. I’m trying to have an open mind.” 

“Makes sense lad. We were all the same in the beginning.” 

“Oh. Em. Geee!!!” They heard a scream. 

Bobby jumped to his feet. “We’re under attack lads. It’s Everyman for himself!” 

Gary jumped into the pool and stayed hunched down. “If they can’t find me, I can’t get pulled into the drama.”

“Good lad!” Elijah and Bobby both jumped in as well while Noah walked in at a slow pace. 

It was quiet for a few minutes. “We should get ready for tonight,” Noah said. The boys agreed and ran upstairs after about 30 minutes they made their way downstairs. 

Bobby leaned up on the counter next to Elijah. He looked down at his hand and then Elijah’s. “Mate, I think we’re hand twins.”

Elijah looked down at their hands. “We do have similar hands. Hold yours up.” 

They heard the stomping of heels on the stairs but ignored it in the name of hand science. They held their hands up against each other and were amazed by the matching. “This hand is your hand. Oh no, it’s my hand.” 

“We need to have a conversation,” Marisol said. 

“We’ll leave,” Graham said with a nod. 

“Wait. They might be helpful.” Lottie said. “They might know something.” 

“What should we know?” Graham asked. 

“Jo, I need to know. Did you do it?” Shannon asked. 

“Do what?” Jo asked. 

“Don’t lie about it!” Elisa shouted. “I saw you!”

“Saw what?” 

“You kissed Ibrahim!” 

Graham and Elijah clapped. “Good for you Jo. He’s a stand-up lad.”

“Rahim is mine!” Shannon shouted. 

“Oh, it’s just early days,” Elijah said awkwardly.

“It doesn’t matter!” Shannon yelled. “We are together.” 

“Sounds like you all need Judge Bobby.” He said with a smile.

“I wouldn’t…” Graham warned, but he shrugged him off. 

“I’m doing pro bono work today. Give me the facts. Let me help.” 

“Thank you, babe,” Ella said with a smile. “We can use your help.” 

“No,” Shannon said. “You need to leave. I can’t have anyone stirring up Rahim before I talk to him.” 

“You haven’t talked to him?” Elijah said. 

“Get out!” Elisa shouted. 

Graham and Elijah hurried out the door. “I just wanted to help,” Bobby said in a defeated tone. “You can come to find me if you want to talk.” 

“Babe…” Ella called after him. He stopped and blew her a kiss. “Not you.” He mouthed to her. She mimed catching his kiss and then brought it to her heart. He flushed and hurried out of the kitchen. He went and sat by the pool with Noah and Rahim. 

“What’s going on?” Rahim asked. “Elijah and Graham hightailed it out of the kitchen like it was on fire.” 

“Girl drama.” They both nodded and let it go. They sat in silence as the girls came outside in groups yelling at each other. Bobby saw Ella come outside and she looked tired. She smiled when he caught her eye and then gestures at the two groups and shook her head. He watched her move from group to group and could tell she was doing her best to solve the drama. Everything seemed peaceful for a time, but then yelling started back up in the kitchen. 

Rahim stood, shaking his head. “I’m for bed.” Noah nodded and went inside with him. 

Bobby sat alone, staring at the pool, kicking his feet slowly in the water. He felt Ella sit next to him. “Hey babe,” he said, lacing their fingers together. “I’m sorry I wasn’t more help. I think I made it worse.” 

She squeezed his hand gently. “You did nothing wrong.” 

“You think?” 

“Of course! Everyone’s just too caught up in their argument.” 

“You’re right.” He felt himself smiling at her. “I just hate when people fight. It feels like my responsibility to fix it. Like how I want to fix us. And when I can’t, I fall apart a bit.” 

He felt Ella staring at him. She cupped his face gently. “You are the sweetest boy for wanting to take care of us girls. But this fight, it’s not something you can fix, and it’s not your responsibility to. And there’s nothing to fix with us. Just because we’re not a love island couple, doesn’t mean we aren’t perfect.” She kissed him gently. 

He pulled her into his lap and kissed her harder, letting his emotions out. She pulled away with a smile. “Thanks love. This conversation, it meant a lot to me. You… you mean a lot to me.” 

She blushed but smiled shyly at him. “You mean a lot to me too.” He cupped her cheek and brought her close to him. He kept a centimeter of space between them and she opened her mouth and whined, “Bobby.” He smirked and then kissed her, letting his tongue run over the seam of her lips. She bucked her hips into his and he moved his hand to her hair and pulled hard, making her gasp. He placed a series of gentle kisses along her jaw and then sucked hard on her pulse point. “Fuck babe.” She moaned. 

He glanced back at the house and saw that most of the lights were out. He turned back to Ella and felt himself get harder looking at her. Her chest was heaving and he could already see marks forming on her neck. She smiled at him and he smirked back. “Want to help me fulfill a fantasy?” 

“Maybe,” She said in a teasing tone. “What is it?” 

“Take your clothes off and get in the pool.” She shivered and when he thought she was going to say no, she pulled herself off his lap and stood up. She stared at him as she slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall. He groaned when he saw she was braless. “Fuck Lass.” 

She smirked at him, “Your turn.” She slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and kissed her way down his chest. She dropped to her knees and helped him take his shoes off. Then she unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. She smiled at him when she saw how hard he was and he groaned when she kissed the tip of his cock. She licked up and down his length, enjoying him thick and heavy against her mouth and using her hands to steady herself against his hips. Taking the head into her mouth she swirled her tongue around the slit, flicking it back and forth slowly. Bobby groaned again and brought his hands to tangle in her hair, thrusting shallowly. She looked up at him, her eyes wide as she took his entire length. She sucked hard, causing his hips to buck and his hands to pull hard on her hair until she was pulled off his dick. “I wanna make you cum babe.” She whined and his hips bucked. “I think you want that too. Please Bobby,” she begged, gently licking the head of his dick. 

“Open up princess,” he said and she eagerly opened her mouth for him to slide back in. He started thrusting slowly, fucking her mouth. She grabbed his hips and pulled hard, making him thrust faster. “Look at me.” He ordered, and she looked up at him. He groaned at the sight of her red lips stretched around him, strings of drool going from her mouth to his dick. “Fuck,” he hissed, grabbing the back of her head to hold her still as he came. She continued sucking on him until he pulled her off. 

He collapsed next to her and pulled her on his lap. She kissed him softly. “I want a real kiss Lass.” She opened her eyes in surprise. “It doesn’t bother me, and I always kiss you after I get to eat you.”

She blushed. “Bobby.” She hid her face in his neck. 

He laughed and cupped her cheek. “Come here, girl.” He pulled her close and kissed her. “God woman, you’re going to kill me. You tried to take my soul.” 

She giggled. “I’m glad you liked it.” She looked at him with a mischievous look and pushed herself off his lap and into the pool. She pushed her wet hair off her face and then splashed him. “Come play with me.” 

“You’re so beautiful.” He said staring at her. 

“Shut it, I have mascara running down my face and I ruined my hair.” 

“Beautiful!” He said again before he jumped into the pool. 

He gathered her in his arms and lifted her before dropping her back in. She came up splitting and they started a splashing war. Bobby eventually cornered her and pushed her against the wall. “I’ve got you now.”

“What an unexpected outcome. How will I escape the dread pirate Bob?!” 

“There is no escape from the deadliest pirate! There is always a price to be paid.” 

“What is the price to be paid?” She asked, slowly stroking his thigh.

“Yerrrr booty.” He drawled. 

Ella burst out laughing and let her hand fall away. “That was terrible.” 

“You will give up yer booty.” He pushed her further against the wall and wrapped one of her legs around his waist. He leaned forward and kissed her neck. “Hold on love.” He slid two fingers over her clit and felt her gasp. His fingers tucked under the edge of her panties and rubbed along her slit. He groaned at how wet she was. “You’re making this easy babe.” 

“Want you,” She panted. 

He pushed both fingers into her and she moaned. He twisted them hard and pushed against her G-spot over and over until she was bucking against him. She moved her hand over her mouth to keep quiet. He moved his other hand down and let his fingers play over her clit as he pushed another finger inside her. “I can’t wait until we're out of here and you can be as loud as you want. I want to hear everything I’m doing to you.” 

Ella groaned. “Wanna cum with you babe,” she begged. 

Bobby nodded and swam back to where his pants were at the other side of the pool. Once he grabbed the condom he slid it on and went back to Ella. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slid his length over her again and again. “You ready babe?” She nodded and pulled him close by his shoulders. “I need to hear you.” 

“Please Bobby. Fuck me.” She breathed out. He slid into her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. She threw her head back and moaned. “So good babes.” He started fucking her hard, loving the way her nails were digging into his back. She arched her back and he sucked her nipple into his mouth, making her clench hard around him. He pulled her tight against him and she fucked herself on his dick, twirling her hips against him. 

Bobby groaned and flipped her around. She braced herself on the wall as he continued to fuck into her hard. 

“I’m so close.” She moaned. he adjusted his hold on her and tilted her hips more so he got even deeper and he felt her milking his dick as she peaked. He groaned at the blissed-out expression on her face. With only a few more thrusts, he came as well and he felt her moan as he stilled. 

She kissed him sweetly. “Every time, you make me feel so special.” 

“You are special.” 

Eventually, he pulled out and helped her out of the pool. They tried to be quiet as they got ready for bed, but Priya was staring at him with a knowing look when he slid into bed. He just smiled at her and rolled over to sleep with a goofy smile.

* * *

The next morning, Bobby woke up to the sound of Chelsea yelling. “What’s going on?” He asked sitting up suddenly. 

“Girls trip babe. Just for the day.” Ella comforted. 

“Go back to sleep babes,” Priya said. He laid back down. “So cute and obedient. You have a winner Ella,” he heard his partner tease. The girls giggled and he heard them move to the dressing room. 

He felt a soft kiss on the forehead. “I’ll miss you, love,” Ella whispered. 

He grabbed her hand and she gasped but smiled at him when he kissed her hand. “Miss you already.” He fell back asleep and woke up again when the lights came back on. He got up and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

“What shall we do today lads?” Graham asked. 

“Mimosas on the lawn!” Gary said. 

The other boys cheered and grabbed what they needed before they went outside. 

After a few hours of relaxing, they jumped in the pool and grabbed all the pool floats, forming small ships. They used them to play pirates in the pool for hours.

Eventually, they were all exhausted and just laid on the floats. “Gary, do you think you’re gonna choose Lottie at the next recoupling?” Rahim asked. 

“Yea mate. She’s a cool girl and she’s gotten so much nicer since she’s been here.” 

“Do you think you could last on the outside?” Bobby asked. 

“It’s still early days. Does anyone think that?” 

“I do, I think Ella and I will be together for a long time.” Bobby rubbed his neck at the vulnerable declaration. 

“You will mate,” Noah said. “You’re both crazy for each other.”

“Yea, I can see us all coming round to yours and Ella’s for pre lash.” Gary agreed. 

“I can see Priya and me together on the outside. I know it’s early days for us, but we fought through a lot to get here.” Noah said. 

“Yea, you two are ace together,” Rahim said. “I wasn’t sure she’d find someone here, but you work well.”

“Thanks, mate.”

“I think it’s too much early days for the rest of us to know,” Elijah said. 

They heard cars honking and realized the girls were back. They all ran to the front of the villa. Bobby went to say hi to Ella, but she stopped and grabbed her phone. “Guys, I’ve got a text!” Everyone crowded around her. “Islanders, tonight you will enjoy a home-cooked feast prepared for you by one couple, chosen by the viewers.” 

“I hope it’s me!” Bobby said and he saw several islanders nod. 

“I could make my famous salad!” Elisa offered. 

“The couple preparing the meal will be… Noah and Ella.” Noah nodded and Ella smiled. “We’re gonna impress you babes.” She said, hugging Bobby.

“You always impress me.” He whispered in her ear. “I missed you today.” 

“I missed you too,” she squeezed him tighter, “Today was just drama and I wanted you there.” 

He kissed her. “Well a wise woman once told me, you can’t fix everything. But it’s not fair for them to make you their mediator all the time.” 

Ella laughed and kissed him again. “Thank you, babe.” She moved over to Noah and high fived him. “We’ve got this. Let me change and we’ll get started!”

Everyone changed, and they congregated at the big table that had been set up on the lawn. "So, who thinks they're going to make something edible?" Jo asked grumpily. 

Bobby frowned. "Ella likes cooking, and I think Noah does as well."

Priya nodded, "He cooks a lot of his meals. You don't get those abs without a lot of meal prep." 

Bobby, Lottie, and Marisol burst out laughing but Rahim just nodded seriously. "The amount of butter in food when you eat out is crazy, it can throw off your entire week!" 

"We get it, Mr. June, you have to maintain that physique," Priya said winking.

"Well, I'm sure it will be good!" Chelsea said confidently. "Without Ella, this whole day would have been terrible."

"What do you mean?" Gary said frowning. 

Chelsea faltered, and a nervous look overtook her face. "We had a little bit of a disagreement about your date Rahim," Shannon said. "We weren't fighting over you, just how everything was handled." 

"Ella and Priya were a great help in getting everyone to talk it out, and when that still wasn't working, Ella took over and made us realize a few things," Lottie said with a smile. 

Ella and Noah walked out, each holding a big platter. Bobby and Chelsea immediately jumped up to help them serve the dishes. "This looks amazing, babes!" 

"Thanks, Bobby. I hope you enjoy it." She said shyly. 

He kissed her nose, "You don't have to worry about disappointing me. You never could." 

They all sat down to eat the pasta and salad they had prepared. Everyone chatted as they ate, and they were all impressed by the dish. After a little bit, Ella grabbed her phone. "I've got a text!" Everyone quieted down so they could hear her. "Ella and Noah, congratulations on treating your fellow islanders to tonight's meal of pasta with garlic alfredo sauce. Tomorrow night, the boys will choose which girl they want to recouple with, and the public will decide who picks first #JustDesserts #DecisionsDecisions." 

"I can't wait," Noah said with a smile. "Not that being in a couple with Ella is a hardship," he said blushing. 

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry babes, I'm looking forward to it as well."

Bobby put his arm around her shoulder, and she moved close to him so she could put her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead, "I can't wait for it either babe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter, I hope everyone likes it! I'm really trying to catch up to the game, so I should be there soon. Please let me know what you think! Or come find me on tumblr and scream about only getting one day a week now, cedricslove is me!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped some parts that are well detailed in the game, and also the boy's day of playing pirates because, for the life of me, I couldn't make it happen.

Bobby groaned when the lights came on in the bedroom. “Did anyone else hear the Scops owl all night?”

“I did,” Ella said sitting up. 

“What’s a Scops owl?” Noah asked.

“Good question!” Bobby said, “It sounds like twuuu, twuuuuu.” 

“That was pretty good,” Ella said with a smile.

“Oh, that’s what it was,” Shannon said.

“I thought it was an alarm,” Priya said.

“I thought it was a car,” Rahim said. 

“Twuuuu, twuuuu,” Bobby said. 

Elisa jumped out of bed. “Get the bird away from me!” 

Jo laughed at her. “There’s no bird in here, Bobby is just doing an impression,” Gary explained.

“Your hair kind of looks like ruffled feathers, Gazza,” Bobby said laughing. 

“Priya’s got the sexiest bed head,” Noah said, winking at her. 

“Bedhead is the best look in the morning,” Ella agreed. 

“I love the feeling of waking up naked next to someone,” Priya said smirking. Bobby jumped out of bed and made a show of picking up the duvet slowly. Priya and Ella were doubled over laughing at him. “Not in a room with so many people.” She said between giggles.

“This is going to be our last time waking up with this exact group,” Jo said.

Bobby saw a bunch of the other girls roll their eyes. “It’s still morning, we shouldn’t worry about that yet,” he said. 

“I’m just thinking about what we’re having for breakfast,” Gary said, holding his stomach as it growled. 

“Good shout lad! Let’s see what we have for breakfast in bed this morning.” Bobby said, stretching and heading for the door. 

“I’ll help! It’s the least I can do after Ella and Noah made us that meal last night.” Lottie said, following him. 

Bobby paused in the doorway. He turned around, “What do you want babe?”

“Flaky pastries,” Ella said with a smile. “Preferably yours, but I don’t want you gone so long.” 

Bobby flushed and walked down the stairs ignoring Noah’s complaints about crumbs. If his girl waned pastries, she was getting pastries and their first morning out of the villa, he was going to cook her some. 

Bobby and Lottie loaded up with pastries and headed back to the bedroom. Once they handed them out, he sat beside Ella and smeared some jam on a croissant. “You going to feed me, babe?” She asked with a cheeky smile. 

“If that’s what you want Princess.” He held the piece out to her and she wrapped her lips around his finger. She nibbled on him gently and he blushed. “Should I clean your crown next?”

She laughed and kissed him gently. The Islanders started discussing how important it was to have shared interests with your partner. 

“It’s not that I don’t support you, Rahim,” Shannon said. “But I don’t always want to talk about comics with you.”

“I think it’s important you have shared interests,” Priya said frowning. “Noah and I both like collecting, and we’ll have that in common until we’re old and gray.”

“What do you think Ella?” Noah asked. 

“Well...I don’t think you need to share every interest. But you have to support your partner. I want to hear about everything Bobby wants to share. And I want to be able to talk to him about all my interests, which I can.” She kissed him gently. 

“Exactly!” Noah, Rahim, and Priya agreed. 

Everyone went to change for the day, and Bobby took his and Ella’s plates down to the kitchen to clean them up. He went out to the lawn and sat down with his feet in the pool. Ella came and sat by him after a little bit. “I’m so excited about the recoupling.” She said.

He smirked, “Yea? You think someone’s going to pick you?”

“Well, there’s this gorgeous Scottish boy that I have my eye on.” He blushed and she giggled. “I just wanted to make sure we were definitely on the same page.”

“We are love, I’m going to be standing there, and you’ll be looking so beautiful and I’ll say I choose Ella and you’ll run over to me and we’ll kiss.”

“Sounds about right,” she squeezed her hand. “I just want you to know that 100% you are the only boy I want to pick me and that this is real for me. I want this here and on the outside as well.”

He kissed her, “I know because I want that too.” 

“Let’s go find Priya and Noah. I think everyone else will be grafting all day, and I don't want to deal with that.” 

They walked over to the daybeds and found Noah painting Priya’s toes. “Oh, will you do mine babe?” Bobby asked, seeing Noah’s orange nails. 

Ella smiled and Priya passed him the bag of varnish to look through. “How are you feeling about the recoupling?”

“We feel good! We’re just grateful you two saved us. We feel so much more confident after having these few days without…” Priya cut herself off. 

“Without Hope here.” Noah finished. “She was never going to let us get to know each other.” 

“She was really controlling towards you babes,” Ella said gently.

Noah nodded, and Priya grabbed his hand. “You’re a good friend Ella. I’m really happy right now.” Ella smiled and gave him a half hug over Priya’s legs. 

“Did you pick a color babe?”

Bobby handed her a turquoise that matched her nails perfectly. “Come here,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him. She smiled and got to work on his toes, taking her task seriously. “Your nails are in great shape, do you get pedicures?”

“Yup! Having short nails is super important for a chef so I started getting manicures and then I started doing both.”

“I love that you are so confident.”

He shrugged. “Why should I deprive myself of something I like because it isn’t ‘manly’?”

Noah high-fived him. “We’d never do any self-care if that was the worry.” 

“How did we get so lucky?” Priya asked, looking them both up and down appreciatively. 

They chatted a bit more as Ella finished Bobby’s nails. Then Noah’s phone buzzed. “I’ve got a text!” He shouted. There were squeals as the other Islanders ran over. 

“What does it say?” Marisol asked. 

“At tonight's recoupling, one girl will get to choose who she wants to recouple with. She’ll also get to make her choice before any of the boys. The lucky girl will be chosen by a public vote. #ladiesfirst #oneoftheboys.” Noah read. 

There was silence for a moment. “I hope it’s me!” Jo said.

“I hope it’s me,” Priya said. “I’d like to choose Noah this time.” 

“Well, I guess we’ll find out tonight,” Marisol said sagely. “We should get ready.” 

Everyone headed upstairs, leaving Bobby and Ella alone. “Ready, Lass?” Bobby asked, helping her off the daybed. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I can’t wait to be a couple again. I’m so happy thinking about it.” 

He kissed her gently. “I’m excited too, love.” 

They went upstairs and got changed. Bobby headed down to the firepit and sat between Noah and Rahim. “All set Rahim?”

He nodded but stayed silent. Noah raised an eyebrow and shook his head at their friend. The girls finally came down and Bobby smiled when he saw Ella. She smiled back and blew him a kiss and he felt more at ease. When everyone was gathered, Graham said, “I’ve got a text! The public votes are in, the girl who will be choosing first is Marisol.”

She stepped forward. “I’m glad I get to choose first because I know exactly who I want. He is strong, sweet and everything I want in a man. The boy I choose is Graham.” Everyone clapped as they sat down together. 

Noah stood up next, "My turn,” he said with a smile. “This wasn’t a hard decision. The last time we coupled up, I wasn’t as confident as I should have been with my choice. This girl is kind, an amazing friend, smart as hell, and sexier than anyone I’ve ever met. The girl I want to couple up with is Priya.” Bobby smiled as he saw happiness wash over Priya’s face. She wiped a tear quickly and Bobby realized how much she had wanted Noah’s validation. They hugged for a long minute and then sat down at the firepit. 

Elijah stood up. “I’m choosing this girl because we have a great connection, and even though it’s still early days, it feels like it’s been a lot longer. I’m excited to see where things go. The girl I’m choosing is Chelsea!”

She squealed and ran over to him. “Thank you, babes! I’m really happy.” She kissed him and they sat down together.

Gary stood up next. “I’m choosing this girl because I really like her. We’ve both been here since the beginning, and I think we can make it until the end. The girl that I’m picking is Lottie.” 

She snorted and then brought her hands to her face. “I'm sorry babe, I’m not laughing at you. I was so scared you weren’t going to choose me, that I wasn’t even listening when you said my name.”

“But you’re happy?”

“I’m ecstatic,” she said, walking up and kissing him before they sat down. 

Rahim stood up. “Ever since I met this girl, I’ve been drawn to her. She’s confident and I love that about her. The girl that I’m choosing is Jo.”

Jo walked over to him with a smile, and they sat down together. Bobby saw Shannon deflate a little bit.

Bobby stood up last. “I hate having to make a decision that is going to send someone home. That being said, I have to go with my heart, and there is only one choice. I am so excited that I get to choose this girl. She is quickly becoming my best friend and she’s the person that I can see a future with. I know that I’m falling for her more and more every day. The girl that I choose is Ella.” 

Ella ran over to him and threw herself into his arms. “This is the only place I want to be,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

“Do you want to help the girls pack?” Ella shrugged, and Bobby tightened his hold on her. They stood chatting quietly until it was time to say goodbye. Bobby watched as Ella hugged the two girls and immediately returned to his embrace. He frowned. “I hope they’re not upset that I sent them home.”

“It’s not like it’s only you Bobby,” Marisol comforted. “Two girls were always going to go home.”

“Aren’t you happy with your choice?” Ella asked, sticking her tongue out to prove she was bantering. 

He kissed her forehead. “I couldn’t be happier.” She blushed and he smiled at her. They walked back into the villa and Bobby went to the kitchen to grab some drinks. When he came out, Ella was sitting with Noah and Priya so he joined them. “Cheers everyone!” He handed out the prosecco and they clinked glasses. 

“Tonight worked out almost perfectly,” Priya said. “Everyone is coupled up with exactly who they want.”

“It was such a great day,” Ella said smiling. “It felt like a day we’ll have on the outside, just four mates spending time together.”

“These boys will have to find their way to Manchester then.”

“They’ll have to stay with you,” Ella said laughing. “My flat near uni is tiny.” 

“I’ve got a great place with a nice little deck! We’ll have loads of fun.” 

“Glad to see our girls are planning our entire lives,” Bobby said laughing. They continued chatting until they ran out of drinks. “Ella, want to come up to the rooftop terrace with me?”

“Of course babes! Goodnight loves,” She said hugging Priya and Noah. “Enjoy your night in bed together.” She said with a wink, making Noah blush. Bobby took her hand and they walked upstairs. “What’s up, babe?”

“I just want to cuddle with my girl under the stars,” He explained. He laid down on the bench and pulled her next to him. She pushed herself up on her elbows and stared at him. “What?” he asked, feeling himself blush. 

“This is the sweetest thing anyone’s done for me. I’m just so happy to be here with you at this moment.” 

He stroked her cheek gently. “I promise that when we get out of here, this will seem like the least romantic thing I’ve ever done. I’m going to take you on so many amazing dates.” He kissed her gently, loving the feeling of calm surrounding them. “I can’t wait to do normal things with you too though. I want to take you down to my local and introduce you to my mates. They are going to love you, I already know they do from the Mr. Love Island reward.” She kissed him again, pouring her emotions into it and he reciprocated, gently cradling her head. They broke apart smiling and she laid her head on his chest as they took turns pointing out their favorite constellations. 

“I’m falling asleep,” she mumbled against his shoulder. “Let’s go to bed.” They made their way to the bedroom and quickly changed. Then they cuddled up in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning passed quickly with most of the Islanders lounging about with nothing to do. Bobby and Ella were working on their tan when it started to rain and they ran inside with all of the other Islanders. Once inside, everyone was cranky due to there not being any games to play. “I’ve got a text!” Ella said. “Islanders, it’s time to put one couple’s relationship to the ultimate test. You must choose one couple to go shopping for snacks for tonight. #snackattack #bagforlife.” 

“We should go, Lass!” Bobby said excitedly. “We were just talking about doing normal things.” 

“Who made you two shop queen and king?” Jo asked angrily.

Bobby stared at her. “There’s no reason to be such a bitch to Ella.” Priya snapped. “She and Bobby have been through a lot since the recoupling before Casa Amor. They deserve this.” 

“I agree!” Lottie said. “Bobby and Ella should go."

The other islanders agreed and they went up to change. When they got back from the shops, everyone was excited to dig through the bags of snacks they brought back. To stave off the boredom of the day, they all built a blanket fort together, with strings of fairy lights hung up inside it. Once the sun came back out, everyone hurried outside. 

Ella grabbed his hand as they walked out to join everyone else. “Thank you for always keeping us entertained and lightening the mood.” 

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “I’m glad that’s how you see it, other girls have seen me as immature and childish.” 

She shook her head. “You are extremely mature. You’re in tune with how everyone is feeling and that’s why you do it, to make us all feel better.” 

He stopped and pulled her into his arms. “You see me.” 

She nodded and pushed onto her toes to kiss him. “Just as much as you see me.” 

They joined the other Islanders and saw Rahim and Jo were standing in the middle of the grass, surrounded by everyone else sitting down. “I’d like it if you could be my girlfriend,” Rahim said. 

“Really? You want me to be?”

“More than anything!”

“Of course! Yes!” They hugged and everyone around them cheered. He saw Ella make a weird face, but she clapped along with everyone else. 

“Get in there mate!” Gary cheered.

“I’m so happy for you,” Chelsea said. 

Everyone sat around the lawn eating snacks as they enjoyed the late afternoon sun. Bobby kept looking for an opportunity to take Ella aside, but he wasn’t able to due to Gary and Lottie arguing. 

“I’m just saying, if she was still here, things could have been different.”

“What, so now you think Hannah is your soulmate or something?”

“I didn’t say that! It would just be different.” 

Lottie huffed but picked up her phone. “You’re very lucky,” she said. “Islanders, today you will take part in a boys-v-girls sexy dance-off. The winning team will be the one that raises their opponent's heart rate the highest.”

“We’ve got this in the bag!” Priya said standing up. “Good luck boys,” she blew them a kissed and swayed her hips as she walked off. The other girls followed her upstairs and he saw Ella wink at him before he disappeared. 

“Well… we’re fucked.” Gary said with a laugh. 

“But what a way to go, mate,” Noah said dreamily. 

“Alright lads, let’s go see what costumes we have,” Rahim said, leading them all upstairs to the rooftop terrace. 

They found a trunk full of costumes that were better suited for a hen night. Elijah immediately grabbed the policeman outfit. Gary grabbed what seemed to be a construction outfit. Noah put on tear away pants while giggling to himself. Rahim decided on the fireman costume, leaving Graham and Bobby staring into the trunk at the options. 

“I can’t do this.” He groaned. 

“Just dance on Ella mate, she already thinks your fit, I’m sure you know how to get her heart rate going,” Elijah said.

“But what am I going to wear?”

“Go grab your apron and wear that over one of these,” Gary said, flinging a thong at him. Bobby nodded and went to grab his apron. They all waited until they saw the girls sitting at the firepit. 

“I’ll go first,” Noah offered. They could hear the loud music as he danced in front of the girls, ending with dancing on Priya.

“Get in mate!” They all cheered.

Elijah went down next and went straight to Chelsea, picking her up and thrusting into her while he danced around. 

“I’m going next!” Bobby said. He hurried down the stairs and walked out to a song with a pulsing beat. He kept his eyes on Ella as he walked out, and he watched her give him a once over before winking at him. “Can I dance on you?”

“I’m all yours babe.” He leaned in close and kissed her neck and then sat in her lap. “I am not a dancer,” He said laughing. “Can I interest you in some comedy, maybe a sarcastic comment or some slapstick?” 

Ella laughed as he told a series of jokes and he smiled at her before he took off for upstairs. 

He high fived Rahim as they passed and he joined the rest of the boys at the end of his dance. Gary headed down and then Graham finished the show. 

“How do you think we did lads?” Gary asked, wiping the sweat off his brow. 

Bobby laughed. “Does it matter? If the girls get outfits like we had, we’re absolutely fucked.” 

“And I can’t wait,” Graham said seriously, making the other boys laugh. They all changed into normal outfits and went down to the firepit. 

Music started, and Jo came out in what appeared to be a slutty motocross outfit. She danced on Rahim and then moved over to him. Bobby smiled at her, but he was able to ignore her and keep his heart rate down. 

The music started again and he saw Ella walking toward him. She had his apron on with spiked heels and it seemed to be all she was wearing. She winked at him and went over to Rahim, she danced on his lap before moving over to dance on Noah. Bobby could see the boys sweating and his leg started bouncing with nerves. Ella stood up and slowly untied the apron, letting it pool around her feet. She was wearing a black lace bustier and black garter belt over a tiny thong. There were several intakes of breath around him, but he couldn’t focus. Bobby swallowed hard as she looked at him and sauntered over. She straddled him and started grinding into his lap, sucking on his neck. He groaned, and he heard some of the lads fidgeting as well. Ella slid off him and spread his legs, she then turned around and slowly stood up, rubbing her ass all over his dick. She turned around to look at him when she felt how hard he was and she winked at him. She turned around again and pushed his face gently into her tits, before pulling back to kiss him slowly. She walked back to the apron and bent over from the waist to pick it up, and he had to stop himself from groaning again. She winked and walked out. 

“Bloody hell,” Elijah said. “That was…”

“The hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Bobby said. 

The other boys nodded. “Every single thought I’ve had of her being one of the lads is just, murdered,” Noah said quietly. 

“You are a lucky bastard,” Gary said, and Bobby just nodded seriously. 

“I’m well aware.” 

Lottie came down next, and then Chelsea who followed in his footsteps with a comedy routine. Marisol came down next and danced on Graham, making the sailor sweat. 

“Better hold on to something lads,” Noah warned. “Remember to keep your heart rate down.” 

The music started and Priya strutted onto the stage. She was wearing a button-down tied under her tits, with none of the buttons done up, she had a black mini skirt on, glasses and a ruler. “Ella told me there were some bad boys who need to be punished.” She said, smacking her ass with the ruler. She walked over to Bobby and ran the ruler down his chest. She put one leg around his hip and ground into him. “Just some light payback,” she said, nibbling his ear. He tried not to giggle at the feeling, but he smiled at her. She moved over to Gary and swirled her ass against him, before moving to Elijah and repeating the motion. She skipped over Noah and danced on Rahim and Graham. She walked over to Noah and pushed his knees open. She got on the bench behind him and kissed him from behind. Then she pushed her body over his shoulder and slid down him so she was in a handstand between his legs with one leg on either side of his face. She began twerking in his face, and Bobby had to stifle a groan at the sight.

“Holy shit,” he heard Gary say, awe in his tone. 

Priya slid down further so that her hips were resting on Noah’s and she continued to grind on him. Noah’s hand came up to squeeze her ass and she turned around to mock glare at him. “Naughty boy.” She pulled herself up so she was sitting in his lap and brought his hands up to rub her sides and the sides of her tits. She got up and kissed Noah before she walked off the stage.

The boys sat in complete silence. “You alright mate?” Elijah asked. 

Noah was silent, but adjusted himself, making the other boys laugh a bit. 

The girls came back down to the fire pit. “I’ve got a text,” Lottie said. “Islanders, your heart rate results are in. Boys, your heartbeat was 74bpm on average. Girls, your heartbeat was 90bpm.”

“We won!” Jo cheered. 

“We’re not exactly surprised,” Gary said. “Ella… and Priya… just damn girls.”

The other boys nodded. Noah stood up, took Priya’s hand in his and pulled her in the direction of the daybeds.

“That’s happening,” Bobby said. He scooped Ella up and threw her over his shoulder. 

“Bobby!” She shrieked. 

He grabbed her ass. “You’re going to want privacy for this bit.” He whispered. She giggled but didn’t complain as he carried her into the house. He put her down gently and pulled her up the stairs to the rooftop terrace. 

Ella pushed him onto the bench and climbed into his lap. “Did you like my dance.” She asked, keeping her eyes wide and innocent. 

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her hard onto him. “Do you feel how hard I am Ella? All from watching that damn dance of yours.” He bucked up into her, “Why haven’t I seen this outfit before?”

She smiled, “There are lots of outfits you haven’t seen before.” She kissed him hard, writhing against him as her tongue moved over his. “I want you to fuck me just like this babes. I got so wet dancing on you, knowing how much I could turn you on.” She kissed him again and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down only far enough to pull his cock out. “Please tell me you have a condom?”

He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket, sliding it on. “Are you sure you’re ready, lass? I don’t want to hurt you.” She kissed him gently and then brought his hand to her. He snuck his fingers under her panties and groaned at the wetness that greeted him. He pulled her panties to the side and slid two inches into her. She threw her head back and moaned, allowing him to start kissing and sucking on her neck. 

“More, love, please.” He loosened his grip on her hips and she sunk down on him. “Just like this,” she moaned, rolling her hips against his. 

He continued kissing her neck and she rolled against him. “You’ve got to move Princess,” he groaned, thrusting hard into her. She nodded and started bouncing on his dick, moving quickly against him. He moaned as he watched her tits bounce in the bustier. He bit down on her hard and she clenched around him. “I’m fucking close, babe.”

“Me too”, she moaned. She tried to wind her hand between them to rub at her clit, but couldn’t due to the angle and his clothes. 

She whined and Bobby kissed her, “I’ve got you.” He flipped them so she was on her back and he kicked his pants further down his legs. He pushed her legs back so her knees were by her ears and he began drilling into her. He moved his hand down and rubbed at her clit hard, making her whine and arch off the bench. “Come on Ella, come for me, Princess.” She clenched around him and he came at the feeling of her squeezing him. 

He collapsed against her, his face tucked into her neck. “What’s that beeping?”

He lifted his head and looked at his chest. He started laughing, “It’s the heart rate monitor.” She helped him take it off. “Looks like we hit 120 bpm.” 

Ella started giggling, “Good to know you like that better than my dance.” 

He kissed her. “I just had to make sure you liked me. The other boys were turned on by you as well.” 

She pulled away with a look of concern. “No matter what, you’re the only boy I want.” 

“I know,” he kissed her gently. He pulled out and positioned them so they were spooning. “What was going on with you earlier? When Rahim asked Jo to be his girlfriend.” 

She frowned. “I think it’s way too fast. They’re the first in the villa to be official, and they’ve known each other for what, three days?”

“It does feel a little bit fast. You think he’s just playing the game?”

“I’m not sure,” she said frowning. 

He kissed her gently. “It’ll all work out. We’re solid babe, and that’s all that matters. Let’s go to bed.” 

“You’re right. I know it’s melty, but you’re the only prize I want to walk out of here with.”

Bobby chuckled but kissed her gently. “I feel the same, Lass.” 

They got up and went downstairs to the bedroom. “I’m looking forward to bits in an actual bed,” Ella said giggling. “This has become a routine, us sneaking in at night.” 

Bobby smiled and pulled her to his chest, “We’ll get that babe, I promise.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update! Please tell me if my smut is getting any better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the majority of this before FuseBox changed the way the interactions with Henrik/Lucas happened. I like how they changed it when I replayed, but I wanted to keep the story as it. 
> 
> My MC does get upset by the aggression of Henrik, so if it's a trigger, please skip this chapter!

Bobby woke up the next morning to Ella stroking the back of his neck. She smiled when she saw him open his eyes, and leant down to kiss him. “What a perfect way to wake up,” he said with a dopey smile. 

She frowned, “Unfortunately, I’m waking you with bad news. I got a text, I’m going on a date with a new Islander.” 

He sat up and pulled her into his lap, “Thanks for waking me up and telling me.”

She kissed him again, letting her hands run up and down his back. “I’d rather stay here with you,” she said pouting. 

He bit her lip gently and pulled. He smirked when he heard her moan. “I’d rather you be here too, but go, have fun. I’ll be waiting for you.” 

She got up and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her into the dressing room. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she stuck her tongue out. “I’m not super comfortable going on a date with someone who isn’t you.”

“Aww, Lass.” He kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. “You don’t have a choice. It’s the game in here.” 

“I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Help me pick out an outfit?”

He stared at her for a minute and she blushed. He pulled her onto her tiptoes and kissed her hard. One of his hands wound into her hair and she moaned when he pulled gently. He kissed her neck, nipping at her gently. “You are getting a reward for this later,” he whispered into her ear. 

She looked up at him panting. “I love that you’re a little bit possessive.” She kissed him gently and opened the closet door. “Go crazy!”

“Where are all your sweaters at?” He said, mock glaring. She laughed and he smiled at her. “I trust you Lass. You can wear anything you want.”

She got changed quickly into shorts and a tank top and kissed him before running down the stairs. With her out of sight, he let his smile drop and he walked down to the kitchen. He sat next to Lottie who was glaring into a cup of tea. “You ok?” 

“Gary went on a date and he wasn’t even going to tell me. Ella accidentally woke me up and I saw him getting dressed.” 

“It’s early babes. I'm sure he was giving you a lie-in.” 

“Like you don’t care Ella is out grafting on a new Islander.” Lottie snapped.

He frowned at her. “I trust Ella. But it’s not like she and Gary had a choice. They had to go.” 

Lottie grumbled, "Doesn't mean we have to be cheerful about it."

"I'm not. But what else can we do but wait for them to return?"

Lottie just shrugged and they sat in tense silence, drinking tea until the other islanders came downstairs. “Where’s Ella?” Priya asked. 

“She’s on a date with a new Islander.” He said grumpily. 

“So is Gary,” Lottie added. 

Priya squeezed his arm gently. “You know she didn’t want to go love. It’s the way of the game.”

Bobby nodded. “It’s just weird.” He laughed. “On the outside, your bird isn’t going on dates while you sit around.” 

"Oh, so she's your bird now?" Priya asked with a smirk.

He blushed, "Yea, I think so. I know it's not official but we just recoupled. It didn't feel fair to ask her when she was coupled with someone else. Even if it was just a friendship couple with Noah."

“Sorry love, I'm just bantering. I’ll make you another cuppa.” Priya said, moving around the kitchen. 

Bobby ran up to change and came back downstairs to grab his cuppa. He went outside and sat on the daybed to wait for Ella. Priya and Noah came over to join him. "You've got to cheer up lad," Noah said. 

"Oh, and you'd be right cheerful with Priya on a date?"

"Bobby, I can guarantee you that Ella would have said no if no was an option. She is crazy about you! She's quite a conservative girl, and yet she's been doing bits with you all over the lawn. You're only the third person she's slept with!" Priya shouted at him. She covered her mouth, "Fuck, I shouldn't have said that bit."

"It's alright, I already knew," Bobby said. "Noah, can you..."

"I think I'm good with secrets." He said smiling. "I won't do anything to hurt her."

Bobby nodded gratefully. "But you're right Priya. I know how she feels about me. She's just so fit, she deserves someone on her level."

"Oh, honey." Priya rubbed his arm gently. "You know you're quite fit as well, the best looking lad in the villa. There was a reason I chose you when I came in after all." 

"I thought you chose him because Ella wouldn't kick-off," Noah said. Priya just smirked at him and stood up, swaying her hips as she walked away. "Get back here minx!"  


Bobby laughed as Noah chased after Priya. He was grateful for his friends and their focus on cheering him up. 

“Look who I found.” He heard Ella call out. He hurried to her and stopped in surprise when he saw Henrik. 

The other Islanders gathered around to greet him, and Ella stepped into Bobby’s arms, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. 

“Did you have fun?” 

She shrugged, “It was fine. I would have rather been here.” She pulled his arms tighter around her and he smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sure it was nice to catch up with Henrik?"

She frowned at him. "I would have preferred to catch up with him in a non-date setting."

“Where’s Gary?” Lottie demanded in a stern tone. 

“I don’t know. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.” Ella tried to comfort her. 

“Then where is he?” 

“Look who's back!” Gary said, walking outside with Hannah beside him. 

“Oh my gosh! Han!” Ella said, running over to hug the other girl.

“Nice to see you again mate,” Bobby said, greeting Henrik. 

“I’m glad to be back! I felt like I had barely any time here.” 

“But you’re here again!” Chelsea exclaimed. “It’s so nice to meet you. I always thought you were quite fit.” 

Bobby moved over to greet Hannah and saw Ella being dragged to the side by an angry-looking Lottie. She saw his frown and just rolled her eyes before smiling. 

The Islanders sat by the pool while they waited for everyone who had been on a date to change. Ella came downstairs in a red fringe bikini and sat next to Bobby. She kissed him gently and laced their fingers together. “How was your morning?” 

“Low key,” he said smiling. “Everyone but Lottie and I were asleep. We were just pouting together.” 

She laughed. “Priya told me she had to kick your ass a bit.” 

“Yea, a bit." He said blushing. "It's like you said before, being in here, it messes with you."

She nodded, "It's ok to be jealous that I was on a date with another bloke."

He squeezed her hand gently. "I guess I don't want to put you off and come across like a jealous madman." 

"Did you think that about me when I was jealous of your date with Jo?"

"Of course not love, it was completely normal..." He cut himself off, blushing. "I get your point now." 

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him. "Did I miss anything else?"

"Lottie and Gary got into it a bit when you went to change.”

“It seems like they skipped the honeymoon stage and went to angry married couple.” He nodded and was quiet for a moment. She squeezed his hand. “You ok?” 

“Do you think we’re still in the honeymoon stage?”

She blushed and bit her lip. “Yea, I do. I still get that butterfly feeling when we’re together. But, I also feel so comfortable with you. I know we’re solid.” 

He leaned over and kissed her. “I know what you mean. It feels like we’re a proper couple, but I still get butterflies when we’re together.” 

She smiled, “I love that we’re on the same page.” 

“There’s something I want to ask you,” He said pulling her closer. 

“Hey! Can I grab Ella for a private chat?” Henrik said, coming up from behind them. 

Ella turned around and looked at him with a frown. “Bobby and I are talking.” 

“It’s ok, love, I don’t mind,” Bobby said, squeezing her hand.

“I’m going to stay here.” 

“Oh, ok. I’ll be on the terrace if you change your mind.” Henrik said. 

After he walked away, Ella turned back with a nervous expression. “I’m sorry. What were you going to ask me?” 

He hesitated a moment. “I’ve forgotten. I’m sure it wasn’t important.” She frowned and stared at him, seemingly searching for something. “It’s ok Lass. I’ll remember. Let’s get you something to eat.” 

Bobby helped her up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You don’t have to worry.” She whispered. “You’re, you’re the only one I want.” She cut off, her voice trembling. 

Bobby picked her up in a hug and she wrapped her legs around him, burying her face in his neck. “Love, it’s ok, don’t be upset.” 

“I’m being silly, I’m sorry. I just don’t want you to think anything happened or that I wanted to go on that date.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “I don’t think that. I didn’t mean to make you upset. I just lost my train of thought when Henrik interrupted.” 

She lifted her head and kissed him. “Thank you.” She slid down and took his hand. “Now what are you cooking me for lunch chef boy?” He laughed and pulled her into the kitchen. 

After lunch, they went out and sat on a daybed until the girls went upstairs to get ready for the welcome back party. The boys followed a bit later and got ready as well. Bobby went back down to the kitchen and eyed the cocktail ingredients appreciatively. He started grabbing some and smiled at Priya and Lottie when they joined him. “I’m making a Bobbyfish. Would you like one?” 

“This I have to see,” Priya said laughing. 

“I’ll have you know they teach us bar basics at culinary school.” He was mixing the ingredients when Ella came downstairs with Noah. “Hello beautiful,” he said with a wink. 

“Hello love,” Noah said with a straight face, making the girls giggle. 

“What are you making?” Ella asked. 

“A Bobbyfish. You want one?” Ella and Noah both nodded so he created drinks for them. 

“Delicious!” Ella said, coming around the counter to join him. He pulled her against him so her back was pressed against him. She leaned against him as he made more drinks. 

“Do you think Gary’s head will be turned?” Lottie said, plopping herself on to a stool.

“I think Hannah’s just trying to get a rise from you,” Noah said. 

Priya nodded. “I can’t tell who she is interested in, but I don’t think it’s Gary. I think she’s just trying to make you jealous.” 

“It’s sort of… a sad revenge plot.” Ella added. 

Lottie frowned. “Well, that’s just mean.”

“You have to remember, we don’t know what’s been shown on Telly,” Ella said softly. 

“And that tweet challenge showed she was right pissed about your kiss with Gary,” Priya said. Lottie frowned and walked out of the kitchen. “Oops… I was just being honest.” 

“We know babe,” Noah said, hugging her. “She’s just sensitive right now.” 

“Let’s go dance!” Ella said, and she pulled the three of them out of the room. 

Out on the lawn, Ella started grinding on Bobby to the music and he had to stifle a moan. “You’re so sexy.” He whispered in her ear. She turned to kiss him as they continued moving together. He ran his hands up and down her body, making her arch into him more. He turned her around so her back was against his front, and she moved up and down his body, smirking up at him when she felt him getting hard. 

Bobby moved one hand under the bottom of her lacy bralette and squeezed her tits, making her moan and throw her head back against him. He started kissing down her neck, nipping at her gently. Ella pulled away with a groan and turned around to face him. "Don't start things you can't finish," she whispered in his ear. He laughed, and pulled her into a salsa dance, smiling at her surprised look.

After about an hour of dancing, Ella pulled away with a smile. “I need some water. I’ll see you in a bit.” 

Bobby sat down with Rahim and Noah and watched the girls dance. Ella didn’t come back and he figured she was distracted comforting Lottie again. 

When everyone was done with the party they made their way upstairs. Bobby changed and realized it had been a while since he’d seen Ella. He walked into the kitchen and ran into Henrik. The blonde was shirtless and was prodding at a scratch on his shoulder. “What happened, mate?” 

Henrik stared at him and just smirked. “Ella is a fiery one, isn’t she?”

Bobby’s mind went blank at the insinuation. He just stared and Henrik laughed before walking out. He stumbled out to the daybed and collapsed. He couldn’t help but wonder if Ella had cheated on him. He thought back on the day and she had barely left his side. She danced with him all night, but maybe she and Henrik had disappeared at the same time. 

“Bobby, love, are you out here?” He heard Ella call. He hunched down on the daybed, not ready to see her. “Bobby,” she called again, and he could hear her voice crack. 

“I’m here love!” He called back and heard her come over to him. 

She sat heavily beside him. “Something just happened.” 

“I ran into Henrik,” he said, cutting her off. 

“What...what did he say?” 

He was silent. Ella turned, so her back was to him and he felt her start shaking. He turned to look at her and saw she was beginning to have a panic attack. “It’s ok Ella, breath. Come on sweetheart, in and out.” He guided her through her breathing until she calmed down. 

“Thanks, babe,” she said in a quiet voice. “I’m sure he told you that I...that I cheated on you. But that’s not what happened. I would never do that to anyone, but Bobby… I would die before I did something that would hurt you. Please believe me.” 

He looked at her and saw how desperate her eyes were. They were rimmed with red and he realized she must have been crying before she came to find him. “What happened, babe?” He took her hand in his and felt her relax a little.

She took a deep breath. “Henrik has been trying to get me alone all day since our date. On the date, he told me he wanted to choose me, and I told him that you and I are solid, that we’ll be together on the outside. He said he was going to change my mind, and I didn’t think too much of it, I thought it was just chat. But I did stick close to my girls and you all day. I had so much fun dancing with you, but I got hot and went to get some water. Henrik came and found me, and was grafting super hard, and just making me completely uncomfortable. When he left I started crying and just needed some time because he tried to kiss me and I…” she broke off crying. 

Bobby took a deep breath and felt anger unlike what he’d ever felt take over him. “Can I touch you?” She nodded and he pulled her onto his lap so her head was tucked under his chin. “I am so sorry babe that he’s been making you uncomfortable. I can’t believe he tried to force himself on you.” He rubbed her back gently trying to calm them both down. 

“You aren’t mad at me?” She asked in a small voice. 

He kissed the top of her head. “Of course not. You did nothing wrong. I’m mad at myself for believing him, even for a minute.”

“Thank you for letting me explain. You don’t need to be mad at yourself. If someone told me you cheated, and I didn’t have context I’d be raging as well.”

“I was acting jealous, and I should have checked in with you more today. But I’ll have words with him tomorrow and get him to back off.”

She shivered, “Just hold me please babe.” 

He nodded and laid down so she was mostly on top of him, her head pillowed on his chest. His left hand held her tightly, and his right rubbed soothing circles on her back. 

After about thirty minutes, they heard a door open. “Ella, are you out here?” Priya’s voice called. “It’s just me and Noah.” 

Bobby glanced down at her and she nodded. “We’re over here Priya,” he called. 

He helped Ella sit up as the other couple hurried over. Priya took in Ella’s appearance and sat down, pulling the younger girl into a hug. “I knew something was wrong. Noah said you two were probably doing bits again, but I could feel it.”

“What happened?” Noah asked with a voice full of concern. 

“Henrik has been grafting on her super hard and making her uncomfortable, then he tried to kiss her,” Bobby said in a hard voice. 

Noah stood immediately, “How fucking dare he?”

“As terrible as it sounds, his aggressive grafting is not even why I’m so upset,” Ella said, burying her face in Priya's shoulder. “I saw Hannah when I was coming to find Bobby. And she said... She said Henrik told everyone about how I was a cheating slag. I was so,” her voice cracked and she started crying. “I was so worried Bobby would end things.”

Priya and Noah glared at him and he shook his head vigorously. “I was upset when Henrik talked to me, but he didn’t say that. He just implied something happened. I needed a moment by myself before I talked to Ella, but she came and found me and told me.”

Ella nodded. “Be nice to him, he didn’t do anything wrong. He didn’t accuse me of anything and he listened and believed me. It’s just...residual fear I guess.” 

Priya nodded, “I understand that. I’m sorry we interrupted you, but I could feel something was wrong.”

The two girls hugged, and Ella pulled Noah in as well. “You two are amazing friends. I needed to know that not everyone hated me.”

“Henrik didn’t say anything to the group, he just got in bed. And don’t worry, we’ll have words with him about how uncomfortable he’s making you.” Noah said in a hard tone. 

“You two stay out here, I’ll take care of Hannah and get you a duvet,” Priya said. She kissed Ella’s forehead and walked with Noah hand-in-hand to the villa. 

Bobby pulled his T-shirt off and helped Ella out of her dress and into his shirt. “Thank you for trusting me,” he said, kissing her cheek. 

She smiled at him. “Bobby, you handled this exactly how I needed you to. Thank you.” She kissed him gently. “I’m falling in love with you.”

He kissed her again, feeling her smile against his lips. “I’m falling in love with you too.” 

Ella laid down and fell asleep quickly. He smiled at Priya as she draped the duvet over them, and she just smiled back before going back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby woke up with a groan, cursing the sun. He loved being in the villa and had had an amazing holiday, but he was ready to leave. Ella stirred beside him and he smiled. The only reason he was still here was to spend more time with the girl beside him. He kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. “Good morning darling,” She said, smiling up at him. “Thank you for being everything I needed last night.” 

He kissed her gently. “We are strong enough to get through anything, love.” He was quiet for a moment and then said, “Let’s sneak in and try to get a lie in.” 

They hurried into the villa, and Bobby collapsed into bed. He saw Ella go into the dressing room with some of the other girls. He closed his eyes for what felt like a moment, but woke up when Jo said, “I’ve got a text!”

He groaned and joined the other boys stumbling into the dressing room. “What’s the challenge?” Elijah asked. “If it’s physical, I’m boycotting.” 

“Islanders, tonight there will be a recoupling. Girls, it’s time to choose once and for all which Islander you want to be coupled up with. #MixItUp #LastChanceRecoupling” 

There was silence for a moment. “The final recoupling?” Noah said. 

“I can’t wait!” Hannah said. 

Everyone split up in their couples to chat. Bobby took Ella’s hand and they walked to the kitchen. “Shall I make you some dippy eggs and tea, love?” 

Bobby nodded. “That would be amazing.” He slumped into a chair. “Do we need to chat about the recoupling?” 

Ella mock glared. “No, we don’t. Because you are the only boy I will choose and if you are chosen by someone else, I will leave this villa. I won’t, I refuse to choose anyone else.” 

Bobby stood up and pulled Ella to him, kissing her hard. His tongue ran over hers slowly and he cradled her face. He pulled away and let his forehead rest on hers. “If anyone else chose me, I’d walk out of here, holding your hand.” He kissed her again, pulling away only when he felt her tears. He kissed them away until she smiled at him. 

“Fuck, your eggs!” She said, pulling away and waving her hands. Bobby laughed as she grabbed the burning eggs and dumped them in the sink. 

“Can you make tea love? I’ll make us breakfast.”

Ella stuck her tongue out and he laughed harder. But she did as he asked and sat down to watch him cook. 

Priya and Noah walked in together. “You two all set for the recoupling?” Priya asked as they sat down. 

“Yes,” Bobby said smiling, walking around to kiss Ella and putting her plate in front of her. 

“You two all set?” Ella asked, a small look of concern on her face. 

“We are,” Noah said, kissing Priya. Ella clapped in excitement and Noah pulled away blushing. 

“We have to thank you both again,” Priya said, grabbing Ella’s hand. “Not only for saving us but for being so affectionate and allowing us to be.” 

The boys both flushed and looked down. “Now you’ve done it,” Ella said giggling. “Bobby will never kiss me in front of anyone again.” 

He leaned over and smacked a big wet kiss on her cheek. “It’d take loads more embarrassment for me to stop.” Ella smiled and pulled him back in for a kiss. 

Lottie came flying down the stairs. “Girls, firepit meeting, now.” 

Priya groaned. “Can we have one day without a girl's council?” Ella laughed and they made their way outside together. 

After the boys finished eating, they went and sat out by the pool. Henrik was sitting alone and Noah pushed him in that direction. Bobby nodded tensely. He got up and followed Noah over to the other boy. “Henrik, Bobby has something to say.” Noah shoved him forward.

“You need to back off Ella. I don’t think you’re a bad person, but you’ve been so aggressive and you are making her uncomfortable.”

Henrik flushed “Look, mate, I didn’t know that I was making her so uncomfortable. But I guess I should have realized. Ella hasn’t even kissed another bloke since being here. I should have realized I didn’t have a chance at turning her head, and that she was just too polite to tell me to fuck off.” 

Bobby nodded. “Just apologize to my girl, and leave her alone. She was crying because she was worried I’d think she did something wrong. And then you insinuated to me you did bits with her.”

“I’ve got a text!” Hannah called. Bobby nodded to Noah and he went over to the girls along with the other boys. 

“Fuck,” Henrik said, hanging his head. “I’m a right sod. I didn’t mean to cause any of that. I’ll apologize to her. And I’m sorry for what I said to you; I didn’t want anyone to find out who it was.”

“So you thought the best option was to tell me my girl cheated?” He glared at the blonde. “You’re a prick. But if you apologize to Ella, we can at least coexist in here until someone goes home.” 

Henrik nodded and took off for the firepit. Bobby took a deep breath and put a smile on before going over to stand by Ella. 

“Islanders, it’s time to play Happily Ever After. We’re asking some big questions, but will your answers match up with your partners? You have thirty minutes to make sure you really know each other before the questions begin. #couplegoals #madeforeachother” Hannah read. 

Bobby put his arm around Ella’s shoulders, “We’ve got it in the bag, love!”

“We definitely do!” She leaned up and kissed his cheek. 

Priya smiled at the two of them. “Ella, love, will you fill up my water bottle?” 

“Sure babes! Bobby do you want me to fill yours?” He nodded and she walked into the kitchen with the three water bottles. 

Priya grabbed Bobby’s arm and they walked a bit away from everyone. “What was that about?” Bobby asked. 

“Henrik was looking at her like a kicked puppy after you chatted with him. I think he needed some space to apologize. And, well…” Priya blushed. “I suppose I’m doing the big sister talk. I know that this is a game show, and there’s lots of money on the line. But Ella, she genuinely cares about you. The girls were talking about what matters most when you pick at the final recoupling and Ella said a future together. She said, and I quote, I’m looking for the love of my life, my rock, my best friend and my partner in crime. And she said she had found that, with you.” Priya was quiet for a minute, letting that sink in. 

“She said...love of her life?” Bobby turned bright red, and he felt like his heart was going to thump out of his chest. He cast his eyes frantically around, trying to find his girl. 

Priya squeezed his arm, and he looked back at her to see a big smile on her face. “Well, I have nothing to worry about, do I? Try not to keep us all up tonight.” She winked at him and then walked over to chat with Noah. 

“Time for the challenge!” Hannah yelled. 

Ella hurried out of the house and handed Priya her water bottle, before joining Bobby. He grabbed her hand. “Ready love?” She nodded and they grabbed their boards from Hannah. 

“Ok everyone, this is how it works. We’ll ask a question about where you see yourself in 5 years. You will each write down your answers. If you have the same one, you will take a step forward.” Hannah explained. 

“The first couple to reach the arch wins,” Henrik added. “For your first holiday, will you stay in the UK or go abroad?” After a moment of silence, he said: “Chelsea and Elijah what do you have?”

Elijah turned his board around to show “UK”. Chelsea whined, “No way babes! We would go abroad.”

“Noah and Priya, what do you have?”

They smiled and turned their boards around, showing “abroad”. “We’ve talked about going to a real Island,” Priya said.

“What do you mean, real island. We’re on an island, love island!” Chelsea said.

“Bobby and Ella, what do you have?” Hannah asked. 

They flipped their boards and smiled at each other when they both said “France”. “We are going to eat our way through France,” Bobby said smiling. 

“My boy is going to take a pastry class and make a real go at a bake shop,” Ella said with a wink. They both took a step forward and smiled at each other. 

The game continued with Bobby and Ella continuing to have the same answers. The only question they differed on was when they’d move in together. Bobby said within a year and Ella said over a year. Bobby shrugged at her, “You have to finish uni, so we’re more on your timeline.” 

She kissed his cheek. “I’d just want the summer hols before I moved.” 

“Of course, love. Besides, it’s a bit early for us to chat about yet isn’t it?” They both giggled and smiled when Lottie and Gary were announced the winners. 

Everyone started to split off and talk about how they did in the game. “Ella, stay with me?” She smiled and nodded. Once everyone else was gone, he pulled her close. “I know I upset you yesterday when I said I forgot what I wanted to ask you, but the truth is, I was bricking it. I was so nervous.” He took a deep breath and held her hands, gazing into her eyes. “I love you, Ella.”

He saw her gasp, and tears welled up in her eyes. She squeezed his hands tight. “I love you too, Bobby.” 

He felt a huge grin take over, “Will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yea?” She asked, her eyes wide. He nodded. “Of course I will!” She pushed up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He picked her up and spun her around. “You have no idea how happy you’ve made me, Lass.” 

She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him. He smiled against her lips and felt her smile as well. He pulled back and let his forehead rest against hers. “I can’t wait to introduce you to my parents and my mates.”

She took a shaky breath. “I’m so worried about meeting your family.” 

“I know, love. I imagine it’s about as scared as I am to meet your girls at uni.” 

She giggled and kissed him. “I’m just so happy. I can’t wait to choose my boyfriend tonight at the recoupling.”

She ran upstairs to get ready for the recoupling, promising to wear something that would blow his mind. Bobby walked into the kitchen to find the boys chatting before the ceremony. “Everyone knows where they’re going tonight?”

“I don’t know. I’m hoping the girl I want chooses me tonight.” Elijah said. 

“Not Chelsea?” Gary asked and Elijah shook his head. 

Suddenly, there was a lot of happy screaming coming from above them. “What the bloody hell was that?” Graham asked, wincing from the volume. 

“Probably my girlfriend sharing some news,” Bobby said with a smile. 

“Way to go mate!” Noah congratulated him. 

“Good job lad” Gary yelled. 

Bobby flushed as they all cheered him on.

“You’re a lucky bastard,” Elijah said. 

“Don’t I know it,” he said with a dopey smile. 

“Let’s get ready for tonight. That includes you loverboy.” Noah said. 

They all went upstairs and changed. Bobby spent longer than normal picking out an outfit. He finally decided on navy pants with a pink button-up that he left mostly unbuttoned. They all went out to the firepit and waited impatiently for the girls. 

Ella walked out in a two-piece silver outfit that had his jaw-dropping. He admired how long her legs looked in the short skirt before his eyes moved up to the bra top. Her tits bounced as she walked toward him and he had to tear his gaze away to look her in the eyes. She winked at him and he smirked back at her. The girls all lined up and everyone waited in silence.

Priya stepped forward. “I’m so excited that I get to choose this boy. Since my first day in the villa, I was attracted to him. The more I got to know him, the more I realized how perfect he is for me. I can’t wait to see what our future holds and I’m so glad we’ll be together for the rest of our time here. The boy I choose is Noah.” 

Noah walked over and hugged her. “I’m so glad that we’ve had the opportunity to get to know each other. Each day, I care for you more and more. I’m excited to see what’s next for us.” He led her back to the bench and they sat together.

Ella stepped forward and Bobby could see that she was shaking. He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he thought back to their perfect day. “I’m picking this boy because there is no one else I want. I want this boy tonight, tomorrow, and every day for infinity.” She stopped, trying to catch her breath. Bobby saw her chest heave as she started to cry. “Earlier today, he told me he loves me, and I am so in love with him. I can’t wait for life together outside the villa and I can’t wait to see what our future holds. The boy I choose is Bobby.” 

He ran to her, pulling her tightly to his chest. “From the first day in the villa, you were the girl that caught my eye. I want you too, every day, forever. I love you.” He kissed her gently and then escorted her back to the firepit, and they sat, holding hands. 

Hannah went up next and chose Elijah. “Oh, Chelsea,” Ella whispered. The blonde girl looked over and smiled.

“I think she’s ok, love,” Bobby whispered. Ella just squeezed his hand, and Bobby felt his heart swell at how much she cared for her friends. 

Lottie stood up and chose Gary, making the other Islanders cheer for them. Jo was next and she picked Rahim, leaving Chelsea with Henrik.

Once everyone was coupled up, Bobby felt his phone buzz. “Islanders, please choose one couple to send to the Hideaway. #privacymatters”. 

Everyone started talking at once, trying to decide who should be voted in. “We should nominate Priya and Noah,” Ella whispered to him. “They haven’t done any bits, Pri said that he wanted to keep things slower and more private with her.”

“You don’t want us to go?”

She kissed his neck. “We haven’t exactly been shy about fucking outside.”

“Is that a promise for tonight?” She nodded and he winked at her. He turned to look at Noah, and he raised an eyebrow, nodding at Priya. Noah flushed but nodded. “All right, shut it, everyone.” Everyone stared at him. “Ella and I think Priya and Noah should go to the hideaway. They’ve been a couple since before Casa Amor and haven’t had any privacy.” 

“Awww thank you, babes!” Priya said. “I know I’d love to take Noah to the hideaway.” She winked and stuck her tongue out at him between her teeth. 

Chelsea nodded, “Our vote is for Priya and Noah too!” 

“You guys are the worst.” Jo said, “Rahim and I should get to go!”

Hannah frowned. “Well, I vote for Priya and Noah. You guys are cute!”

“That’s a majority,” Ella said smiling. “Get in there!”

“Thanks, everyone. I’ve been looking forward to a romantic night with my girl.” Noah said. 

They all stood up and started to move upstairs when Jo said, “I’ve got a text!” Everyone stopped and gathered around. “Islanders, the public has been voting to send a second couple to a secret hideaway suite. The couple they voted for is…” 

Ella grabbed Bobby’s hand and squeezed it tight. Hannah grabbed her phone. “Ella and Bobby!” 

“Yes, girl!” Chelsea cheered. 

“Get it!” Priya added. 

Ella flushed and hugged Bobby. He wasn’t sure why she was feeling so shy, but he held her close. “Goodnight everyone!” He said cheerfully, pulling Ella along. She was silent as they made their way up to the bedroom to grab their toothbrushes and pajamas. “You ok?” He asked, gently stroking her cheek. She nodded and then shook her head. “You want to talk about it?”

“When we’re alone.” She said quietly. He nodded, frowning slightly and she pushed up on her toes to kiss him. 

He smiled at her and pulled her onto his back in a piggyback ride. She giggled and he smiled back her. He checked his phone and carried her to the secret room in the villa. 

Once inside, Ella stood fidgeting in the doorway. Her silence was making Bobby nervous and his mind was racing. She looked up and when she saw him, she reached her hand out. “Honey, I’m sorry for being nervous.” She took a deep breath and he squeezed her hand. “I love you the way I’ve always wanted to be in love. It’s so much more real than anything I’ve felt before. My two past relationships ended so badly, and I guess I’m scared to get hurt. I don’t want to be one of those villa couples that breaks up in 6 weeks or 6 months.” 

Bobby lifted her hand and kissed her palm gently. “In my previous relationships, it took a long time for me to say I love you. With you, these feelings have developed so quickly, and I can honestly say I’ve never felt like this before. I’m scared too, but in a good way. Because I know we’re going to figure it out together. I promise you that I’m not going to let you go easily, I will fight for us. I’m going to be at your graduation next year with bells on.” 

Ella nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, Lass.” He pulled her gently and she moved willingly into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose, then his cheeks and finally his mouth. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other and the quiet around them. 

Ella pulled away with a smile. “You do understand me.” 

He booped her nose with a smile. “As much as you understand me.” 

“I’m sorry for making things so emotional. I know that’s not what the hideaway is for.” 

“Sweetheart, I’m happy we can talk about these things. Besides, we never have to have sex.” 

“And if I want to?” She asked, smirking up at him. 

He laughed and kissed her, “Then, of course, we will. You look so hot in this. I want to unwrap my gift.” 

She blushed and walked over to the bed. She laid down on her side, and stared at him, “I’m all yours.” 

Bobby gulped and stared at her, loving the way that her tits were almost falling out of the silver top. “Lay on your back and put your hands over your head.” Ella shivered and immediately did as he said. Bobby smirked. “Do you like being told what to do love?” She nodded and looked at him with wide eyes, and he could see her shaking from anticipation. “Move up the bed so you’re holding on to the headboard.” He waited for her to lay back down. “What’s your safe word?”

“Buttercream,” she said, winking at him. 

Bobby smiled and walked over to her. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and watched as her eyes raked over him. “I’m going to tie your hands up now, babe.” 

He waited for a second to see her reaction. She arched her back off the bed and whined, “Bobby please.” He smirked and used the tie from her robe to tie her hands up around the headboard. He sat down on the bed next to her and started rubbing his hands up and down her sides. “More,” she moaned. 

He leaned down and kissed her neck. “You have to be patient love. I am going to enjoy every bit of you.” She writhed underneath him and he kissed along her jaw to her mouth. He kissed her gently, letting his tongue slowly massage hers until she calmed beneath him. He pulled away with a smile. “Be a good girl and let me enjoy you. I want to hear you.”

He kissed his way back down to her neck and began sucking on her pulse point. He nipped at her and smirked when she moaned loudly. He continued until he saw a large mark forming. He kissed the mark gently and then moved further down her body. He kissed her collarbone and moved down to nip at the swell of her breasts. With his teeth, he pulled her top down until her nipple was free. He started licking it slowly until Ella was writhing nonstop. Finally, he sucked hard and she moaned loudly, pushing her chest against him. He moved to the other side and repeated his actions, smirking at her when she tried to get him to move faster. 

“Fuck,” She panted. “You’re driving me, crazy love.” 

He kissed her gently. “You’re being so good, princess. I promise it’ll be worth it.” He slid her top down so her breasts were completely exposed. “You are so fucking gorgeous. I’ve been wanting to lay you out like this and see all of you.” He moved a little so that he could unzip her skirt and pull it off. He groaned at the sight of her purple thong and kissed her cunt through the lace. He laid back on top of her and continued sucking on her tits. She moaned and wrapped her legs around him, bucking her hips against him. “Princess…” he growled and she stopped, staring at him. 

“Fuck that was hot.” She breathed out. 

He nipped at her gently and she laid back down. He kissed his way down her stomach, being careful not to tickle her too much. 

He stared at the wet spot on her pants and then smirked up at her blushing face while he slowly peeled them off. He let one finger drag over her clit, his touch barely there. She whined but stopped herself from moving and he rewarded her by rubbing hard for a few seconds. She arched her back and gasped as she came. 

He kissed her cunt gently, moaning at how wet she was. “That’s number one.” He let his finger slowly drag through her wetness and tease around her entrance. “You’re going to come at least twice more before I fuck you. And you are going to beg me for more.” 

She clenched around nothing and he stared at her, Wanting to draw out his teasing but anxious to be inside her. He slid one finger in and they both moaned at the feeling. Slowly he thrust his finger back and forth, fucking her gently. He pushed hard against her gpsot and she ground into his hand. “Does that feel good love?” She moaned and clenched hard around his finger. 

He pulled his finger out and stopped touching. “Bobby!” She whined. 

“I want to hear you, Ella.” 

“Fuck, yes I like it. I want another finger.” 

He kissed her clit lightly and she groaned, pulling hard on her restraints. Slowly, he pushed his finger back inside her and he continued stroking his finger in circles around her gspot until she was panting and rocking into his hand. 

He glanced up at her and her eyes were shut. He smirked, “Need more princess?”

“So close Bobby… please.” 

“What do you want?” 

“Your mouth… on my clit.” He groaned, having expected her to be vague. He lightly licked at her clit and she bucked her hips into him. He pulled away and she whined. “Please, I can’t…” He sucked on her hard and her back bowed off the bed while she screamed his name. 

“Fuck..” he moaned. He reached down and grabbed his dick tight. “One more…” he ground out. 

“Babe, please fuck me. I need you.” 

“One more Ella. Do you want my mouth or my fingers?” 

She looked at him with her mouth open. “I don't think I can come again from just your mouth,” She said blushing. 

“That sounded like a challenge.” He winked at her and then lowered his head between her legs. He kissed her thighs gently and nipped at her. He licked his way from her inner thigh to her center and then licked her cunt in one motion. He sucked and licked at her before moving and licking circles around her clit. He blew on her and she moaned, bucking into him. He continued gently licking her until she moaned in frustration. He started slowly thrusting his tongue into her, moaning at her taste. “Bobby, I can’t…” she groaned, pushing herself against his mouth harder. 

He pulled away and stared up at her. She was flushed and panting, pulling hard on the ties. He smirked at her, “I thought you wanted to be worshipped, princess. But that’s not what you want, is it? You want it hard and rough like the dirty girl you are.” 

Her eyes fluttered shut and she arched her back. “Just fuck me.” She moaned. 

“You’re not in charge here.” 

She whined and he smirked against her skin before biting her inner thigh. He licked her cunt gently and then thrust two fingers into her while he nipped at her clit. “Bobby!” She screamed, arching her back as she came. He helped her ride out her high, thrusting his fingers into her quickly. 

He slid up her body and untied her hands, kissing each of her wrists. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and brought him close. She kissed him hard and pulled him on top of her, wrapping her legs around him. She ground into him and he moaned. 

“Clothes off.” She panted. He quickly jumped up and threw them to the side. He pumped himself twice, groaning at the sight of her. “Bobby, please.” She moaned. He crawled back on top of her and ground against her. 

Ella flexed her hips and the tip of his cock slid in. They both groaned at the feeling. Bobby dropped his face against her neck and slid fully inside her. She bit his neck and rocked against him. “Ella.. behave.” She whined and he kissed her, pushing up to his elbows. He pulled out and thrust back into her hard. Her nails found his back and dug in as he continued fucking her into the mattress. “Fuck.” He groaned. “You feel so good around me princess. Feels like you were made for me.” 

“Yours. I'm yours, babe.” 

Bobby’s rhythm faltered and he looked down at her in awe. She whined and he started fucking her hard. “I love you.” He moaned, staring into her eyes. 

“Love you,” She said, staring at him with lust blown eyes. She started playing with her nipples and clenched hard around him. 

Bobby came hard, shouting her name. He collapsed against her and panted, trying to catch his breath. Ella ran her hands gently up his back and into his hair. After a few minutes, he pushed himself up and kissed her, allowing his emotions to take over. 

He pulled out and went into the bathroom for a washcloth. He came back and ran it over her, being careful to be gentle with how sensitive she was. He laid down and Ella immediately wrapped herself around him as the big spoon. 

“I love you so much, Bobby.” She whispered in his ear. 

He turned his head to look at her and she already was drifting off to sleep. He squeezed her arm. “Love you, Princess.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate how little the game uses the hideaway, so I decided to give our favorite couple a chance to visit. I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day 26! I wrote this prior to today's release and the teaser for next week. For some reason, I've decided that MC doesn't really have much of a family, she never talks about them. That will probably change in the game, but I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Bobby woke up to Ella tracing shapes on his chest. He blinked and realized he was laying on his back with Ella pillowed on his chest. He chuckled to himself and Ella looked up at him guiltily. “Did I wake you?”

He leaned down to kiss her forehead, “You didn’t, this is my new favorite way to wake up. I was just thinking I’ll have to call you Ochto with how clingy you are.” She blushed and buried her face into his chest. “I don’t mind, love,” he comforted. “I always want you here,” he squeezed her gently and she smiled up at him.

“I’m so glad that we were able to have the hideaway last night. I know we’ve enjoyed ourselves,” she said blushing, “but not having to be afraid of being interrupted, or being too loud was nice.” 

“Nice?”

Ella turned bright red. “You know how much I enjoyed it, I didn’t know you could be so commanding.”

“Just for you love,” he said with a cheeky wink. 

She moved up and kissed him slowly, only pulling away when Bobby ran his tongue over her lips. “Good morning love,” 

Bobby kissed her again, “Good Morning, Ochto.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and he giggled. “Let’s go get something to eat.” 

They got dressed quickly, Bobby gently tying Ella’s robe closed. She blushed again and he kissed her forehead. “This is just for us.” She quirked an eyebrow at him. “I might tease and embarrass you a little bit, Octopus, but I wouldn’t ever humiliate you like that.” 

A look of confusion passed her face, quickly replaced by a look full of love. Bobby felt his heart thump at the sight. She threaded her arms around his neck and kissed him. “I wouldn’t love you so much if I thought you would. I trust you completely.” 

Bobby felt himself flush and leaned down to kiss her. He grabbed her hand and lead her to the kitchen. Ella made herself some toast and eggs, while Bobby got out a mixing bowl. She sat with her cup of tea and watched him happily. The other couples filtered into the kitchen as well. Priya walked in, pulling Noah along with her. He was smiling dopily and Bobby laughed at his appearance. Noah looked at him but didn’t stop smiling as he sat down. 

Bobby sat with his french toast and smirked to himself at Ella’s longing glance. He expected her to take some but smiled when she didn’t. He cut off half of his piece and put it on her plate. She lit up, “Thank you, babe!” 

He smiled at her but grimaced as he watched her eat. “You chew like a baby dinosaur Ella.” 

She frowned for a second and then brought her arms up like a T-Rex and roared at him, opening her mouth wider as she chewed. He burst out laughing and felt himself calm down. Ella wasn’t perfect, and neither was he, but he knew his love for her outweighed any flaws. 

“You’re cute when you chew.” Noah defended her. 

“As cute as that dinosaur impression.” He teased, sticking his tongue out. 

“It’s so nice to all be together in our final couples,” Noah said, after a few minutes passed in silence.

“Now is the hard part though,” Lottie said. 

“It’s not hard if you’re with the right person,” Gary said, kissing her cheek. 

“Someone’s going to go home soon though,” Marisol said sadly. 

“I can’t even think about it,” Bobby said. “It’s like we’ve all become family in here.”

“Aww..mate,” Noah said, throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

Ella nodded. “I feel so close to all of you. I don’t want to think about a dumping. We have a beautiful day to enjoy!”

“Ella’s right,” Elijah said. “Let’s go enjoy the sunshine!”

“Last one to the pool is a rotten egg!” Henrik said, racing Chelsea outside with Elijah and Hannah right behind them. 

Lottie, Gary, Marisol, and Graham all filed out after them, staying in their couples as they dispersed across the lawn. 

“Let’s go up to the terrace,” Priya suggested. They all agreed and made their way up. Ella kissed him on the cheek and then pulled Priya inside to change, leaving him with Noah. 

“How was the hideaway?”

Noah’s dopey smile returned. “It was amazing. No big bits, we decided we are taking things slow, but it was great. We talked a lot about the outside too, we’re going to make a real go of it.” 

“Good on you, mate,” Bobby said with a smile. 

“How was your night? We were all excited we didn’t have to hear you.” 

Bobby blushed. “It was a good night. We had good chat about the future, and we’re both all in mate. It feels great to have this girl that I know is mine.” 

Noah clapped him on the shoulder. “I’m happy for you. You were so nervous when we came in that no girls would see you as more than a friend, and even when the fittest bird picked you first you didn’t think Ella really wanted you. It took her a while to break down those walls, but she seems to make you happy. You’re a good mate, you deserve that.” 

Bobby hugged Noah. “Thanks, mate, I can’t believe she stuck with me, but I’m so happy she did. And I’m happy for you. You and Priya suit each other, she’s a better fit than Hope.”

“She’s a great girl. I’m really lucky that she knew she wanted me and when I was too afraid to make a move, she did.” 

“Ella made me realize how much Priya put on the line.”

Noah nodded, “I’m so happy she did. I know we have what it takes to go all the way. It’s good we get along mate. I see lots of days like this in our future.” 

They looked over at the two girls who were giggling together. Ella caught his eye and smiled and then turned to whisper to Priya. The two girls walked over to them. Ella sat gracefully on his lap while Priya swung her legs over Noah’s. “What were you chatting about?” Priya asked. 

“Just the outside,” Bobby said. “I’ve always thought the past contestants were crazy for not being prepared for the media attention, but I don’t think I am.” He laughed. 

“My friends have been running my socials. I wonder if I have a bunch of followers.” Priya said. “Definitely won’t hurt business.” 

They were all silent for a moment and then Ella burst out laughing. “What?” Bobby asked. She clutched his shoulder and continued laughing until tears ran down her face. 

“Just…just imagine how many teenage girls are going to stalk Noah at his library.” She choked out in between laughs. 

“Oh god.” Noah moaned, clutching his head in his hands. Priya and Bobby burst out laughing. 

“It’s going to be the moms,” Priya said laughing. “They’ll see him doing storytime and be throwing pants at him.” Noah blushed even redder and Priya hugged him. “Sorry love.” 

“I’m sorry Noah. It’ll be fine, promise.” Ella said. “I’ve never heard stories like that about past islanders. It just made me laugh.” 

Noah nodded but stayed cuddled into Priya. 

Elle frowned looking at them and Bobby kissed her furrowed brow. “Let’s give them a moment, love.” He gently helped her stand and took her hand, leading her downstairs. 

“I didn’t…” 

“It’s fine, love.” Bobby comforted. He kissed her softly. “Noah’s not mad, but I don’t think he’ll mind a little comfort from Priya.” 

She giggled a bit at that. “Can we make him an apology toastie?” 

“Only if we make one for us too.” 

She kissed him and went to grab the bread. They worked together silently, passing ingredients back and forth. Bobby popped them under the grill and Ella hopped onto the counter. She pulled him close and kissed him. “This is nice. Feels like we’re a proper couple.” 

He kissed her again, “We are a proper couple love. But I know what you mean. I can’t wait to be together on the outside. It’ll be weird not having everyone around, but I’m looking forward to it.” 

“I have a few weeks before uni starts… I'd ask if you wanted to go on holiday but.” 

“But we’ll just be getting back from a massive one. We could do a few days before I help you move flats?” 

Ella stared at him and then flushed. “Yea, I’d like that babe.” 

“I’m going to go see my family and I know you’ll want to see all your friends, but we could alternate between Manchester and Glasgow until I go back to work?” 

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “It will be hard being away from you for one night after this. But I know we’ll make it.” 

He pulled her closer and kissed her hard, moving to kiss her pulse point. They jumped apart when they smelled burning. “The toasties!” He pulled it out and frowned at it. “Well, it’s a bit burnt.” 

Ella sliced off the burnt parts and then sliced one. She walked over to the base of the stairs. “Pri, Noah we made you some lunch if you’re hungry!” They heard a banging noise and Ella smirked. “Well, they’ll come down if they want.” She slid the biggest piece of the sliced toastie to him. 

“Thanks, babes.” He kissed her cheek and dug into the toastie. “We did good babes.” They finished eating and Noah and Priya finally came down. 

“I’m sorry babes,” Ella said, holding the toastie out to Noah. “It was just banter.” 

Noah took the plate and put it on the counter. He hugged Ella tight and kissed her forehead. “I wasn’t mad at you.” 

Priya threw her arm around Bobby. “It’s a good thing this is my ideal foursome.” Bobby went bright red and she burst out laughing. “I should’ve specified I meant friends. I don’t think Ella would allow that.” 

“Hell no,” she said winking. “That boy is all mine.” She kissed him on the cheek. “I’m going to the pool.” 

Bobby ran up to change and spent the rest of the morning hanging out poolside. He watched Ella chat with Gary and then move over to chat with Chelsea. He was glad his girl had so many friends in the villa, he knew she didn't have family and was happy she had a support system. 

She came over with Chelsea and practically climbed into his arms, burying her face in his neck. “You ok love?” He whispered.

“Gary and I had a hard chat about some shitty stuff in our pasts. It brought up a lot of memories. I’ll tell you when we’re alone.” He kissed her forehead and squeezed her tight. “I love you.” She whispered, kissing his neck gently. 

“I love you.” He looked up and saw Gary, Priya, and Chelsea smiling at them and he flushed. 

“Oh, em gee guys. What do you think the challenges will be for the rest of our time here?” Chelsea said, pulling everyone’s attention to her. 

“Well...I’ve got a text,” Ella said, sitting up. They called Hannah, Lottie, and Jo over. “Islanders, it’s time to find out what the public thinks of your couples in today’s challenge. You will each be guessing what the public thinks about your pairings. #coupletrouble #publicapproval”. 

Ella leaned up and kissed Bobby and they made their way to the platform holding hands. Priya and Noah stood to the side. “So the public has answered a bunch of questions about each couple.”

“And you have to guess which couple got the most votes,” Noah added. 

“Which couple is the loudest in bed?” Priya asked, smirking at everyone. 

“Think it’s us?” Bobby whispered to Ella. 

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him. “I hope that the public isn’t seeing that much.” She kissed his cheek. “Maybe Lottie and Gary.” He nodded and wrote it down. 

“Turn it around,” Noah ordered. Everyone giggled when they saw they all had the same answer. “The public said, Lottie and Gary!”

“Noah is so much worse than me!” Lottie pouted. 

“Next question is a cute one!” Priya said, snuggling into Noah. “Who will be the first to tie the knot?”

Ella looked up at him. “Thoughts?” 

“Maybe Priya and Noah? They seem more in that life space.” 

“Did you just call me old Bobby?” Priya yelled. 

He put his hands up. “Just thought you were more likely than me and Ella seeing as she’s in school.” 

Priya nodded. “Acceptable.” 

Ella giggled and wrote Priya and Noah. They turned the board around and saw that the other islanders had a bunch of other answers. “The public said...Jo and Rahim.” 

“That’s sweet,” Jo said, leaning in to kiss Rahim. 

“Next question. Which couple will be just friends as soon as they leave the villa?” Noah asked. 

Bobby frowned and felt Ella squeeze his hand. “Not us,” She said. 

He kissed her and squeezed her tightly. “Of course not babe. Which couple though?” 

“I mean, one of the new ones? Maybe Chels and Henrik?” 

He nodded and wrote it down. When they turned their boards, there was a split between the two new couples of Chelsea and Henrik and Hannah and Elijah. 

“The public said, Ella and Bobby,” Priya said. 

Ella gasped and immediately brought her hands over her face. Bobby picked her up and she willingly went into his arms, legs wrapping around him. “They don’t know how much we belong together.” 

“No one here voted for you babes.” Priya comforted. “It must be like Josie and Levi from last year. Once they got together, they barely showed them until the last week.” 

Ella nodded and pulled away reluctantly. Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “I don’t care if we don’t win. I know Bobby and I will be together on the outside. It’s more that I’m upset people don’t see how good we are together.” 

Bobby kissed the top of her head. “I love you. And I know how much you love me. That’s all that matters and that our friends support us.” 

Ella nodded and wiped her eyes. “Sorry. I don’t mean to get emotional about a challenge.” 

“We love you, babes!” Chelsea said. 

“You two are the sweetest!” Hannah said. 

“Which couple is the most likely to model in the nude for a life drawing class?” Priya read. 

Ella giggled as Bobby raised his eyebrows at her. “Not a chance. Who do you think?”

He looked around the room and laughed. “I’ve got to go with Rahim and Jo. They’re both super fit and have modeled before.” 

“Makes sense to me.” She said, writing it down. Everyone flipped their boards around and Ella giggled pointing at Chelsea. 

“I’d take that class,” Chelsea said, winking at them. 

“The public said, Jo and Rahim,” Noah said. “Which couple is most likely to cheat?” 

Bobby and Ella looked at each other. “I don’t want to answer this one.” 

She nodded. “It’s hard. But… I think it’s Lottie or Priya. They both kissed someone while coupled up with someone else. It wasn’t cheating…”

“But it’s how the public will see it.” Bobby sighed. He wrote down Lottie and Gary. When they turned their boards, they saw everyone had the same thing. 

“Seriously!!” Lottie said. 

“It’s ok Lotta, they don’t know,” Gary said. 

“The public said Lottie and Gary as well.” 

“Ok, final question. Which couple is the most committed to each other?” Noah read. 

Ella squeezed Bobby’s hand and smiled at him when he wrote their names. “We are definitely the most loyal,” she leaned up and kissed him. 

When everyone turned their boards around, they saw Hannah and Chelsea had written them and they smiled. “The public said, Ella and Bobby!” Priya read excitedly. 

“Get in!” Bobby said, twirling Ella around. 

“And the winners are...Ella and Bobby.” Noah said. 

“What now?” Lottie asked.

“I got a text!” Bobby said. “Ella and Bobby- congratulations on winning today’s challenge. Now it’s your chance to unwind and forget about the world. Get ready for a date night together in the hideaway. #thevoteshaveit” 

“You deserve it,” Priya said, coming over to hug them. Everyone walked back to the villa and split off into their couples. “Can we go chat?” Ella asked, biting her lip nervously. 

Bobby led her up to the bedroom so they could get privacy. “What’s going on babes?” 

She grabbed his hand and laced their fingers. “Earlier, Gary and I were chatting about growing up in a nontraditional family. He was telling me why he loves his nan so much and that she was really there for him when his dad left. I told him how I grew up with just my grandad and now that he’s passed, I just have my friends.” She was silent for a moment and he squeezed her hand gently. “Gary was telling me about issues with body image he had growing up. I don’t want to go into his story.” 

“It’s ok, babe. He told you, not me.” 

Ella leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I didn’t tell him, but it brought up a lot of memories. Grandad died the spring before I started uni. I have amazing friends that have become my family, but I haven’t been part of a real family for so long. I’m so nervous thinking about meeting your family. My parents…” she cut off as she started crying. “They didn’t want me, why would your parents accept me for you?” She brushed some of her tears away and then her face crumpled again. “Oh god, your mom and sisters are going to think I’m a slag.”

Bobby frowned and pulled Ella onto his lap. She continued to cry, hiding her face in his shoulder. “Thank you for telling me all of that babe. But let me ask you, do you believe your grandad loved you? Do you believe I love you?”

She pulled back and looked at him in surprise. “Yes, grandad did everything for me, always with a smile. And you show me you love me every day.” 

He kissed her gently. “You see, you are wanted. You’re intelligent, strong, kind, and so beautiful.” He kissed her again. “My parents will love you for all of those things. And if that wasn’t enough, they’ll love you for how much you love me and how you make me a better person.” He hesitated for a minute. “I’ve been working in the hospital kitchen for a while and I haven’t finished up my culinary degree. But I want to now, I want to be worthy of you.” 

Ella kissed him and cradled his face. “You are worthy of me. But I’ll be so proud of you if you finish your degree. I was being honest when I said I want you to take pastry classes and open a bakery.” She moved to straddle him and kissed him hard, his hands moving to her back and pulling her closer. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more,” he said, kissing her nose. They heard the other girls coming upstairs and Bobby helped her stand. He kissed her again. “I’ll come get you for our date soon.” 

He went down to the kitchen, feeling happy that he was able to comfort her about half of her concerns, but feeling heavy about how she’d insulted herself. He sat at the kitchen table and felt someone come up behind him. 

“You ok love?” Priya asked. 

Bobby sighed. “Can we chat in private for a moment?” She nodded, a look of concern taking over. They walked out to a daybed together. “Ella and I were chatting and I know she’s nervous to meet my family. But she said she’s so afraid that my mom and sisters will think she’s a slag.” 

Priya nodded. “It’s a bullshit double standard. If my sister came in and did bits the first night, I’d be proud of her for getting what she wanted. But if my brother did, I’d judge the girl who gave it up so easily.” She paused and smirked. “Well, I wouldn’t, but you get my point.” 

Bobby nodded. “But we didn’t do bits the first night. We didn’t do bits until we were in the hideaway for the first time.”

“But you did before you were in a committed relationship, coupled up or not. That stuff matters to mums.” 

He frowned. “I’ll chat with my mum and sisters. I don’t want them to do anything to scare her off.” 

Priya hugged him. “Give them 20 minutes with our girl and they’ll love her too. Besides, they just want you to be happy. It takes about 20 seconds to see how happy you are with her.” 

He smiled at her. “You’re a good friend, Pri.” He smacked a wet kiss on her cheek, making her swat at him. He ran upstairs and changed quickly. He went to the dressing room and knocked. “You ready babe?” 

“Coming!” Ella called. She walked out in a short cheetah print dress and he whistled at her. She giggled and kissed him. 

They walked together hand in hand to the hideaway. “Yes!” Bobby shouted, seeing the chocolate tower. He dipped a strawberry in it and fed it to Ella. “I’m so happy to be here with you. I realized I didn’t do as good of a job comforting you as I should have.” He pulled her close. “My mum and sisters will love you. All the fun we’ve had was two-sided, and they won’t judge you for it. I won’t let them.” 

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Thank you, babes.” 

He kissed her gently. “Enough villa drama. What’s the first thing you’re going to do when you get out of here?” 

“Well… we get a day or two in Majorca together, don’t we? So I’m going to enjoy that. But when I get home, I’m going to call all my girls over and have a potluck night with them and Tuna.” She blinked away a tear. “I miss that cat so much.” She said laughing. 

“I can’t wait to meet Tuna. He seems like a chill lad.” 

She giggled but nodded. “You’ll love him, he’s super social and loving. What are you going to do when we’re out of here?” 

“Well, I bet dad will have a big jerk cookout happening and I’ll be with a million Jamaican cousins. But then I’ll just hang out with the lads.” 

“Are you going to cook up some jerk haggis?” 

He laughed. “I’m not sure that the Scottish side would like that. They think jerk is too spicy.” 

“I’ve never had it.” 

He gasped and pulled away, bringing his hand to his heart. “Never?” She shook her head. “Are you sure you’re not trying to get an invite to the cookout?” 

She laughed at him. “You want a marshmallow?” He nodded and she dipped it in chocolate. She rubbed it over hips lips before leaving in and kissing the chocolate off. “Yummy.” She moaned. 

Bobby picked up a strawberry but was interrupted by a text. “Well. Our dates over.” He said. He shoved the strawberry in his mouth and grabbed Ella’s hand to walk out of the room. 

They walked back into the kitchen where everyone was gathered around the table. “Can I make you a drink?” Lottie asked. They nodded and Lottie started mixing different things. “How was the date?”

“Short,” Ella said laughing. She picked up the drink and took a sip. “This is great Lottie!” 

“Did you two get up to some deep chat?” Marisol asked. 

“I love some deep chat,” Graham said with a wink. 

Marisol rolled her eyes. “You know what I mean. I hate small talk.” 

“I agree,” Priya said. “I’d rather have someone get emotional on me than discuss the weather on a date.” 

“Exactly!” Lottie said. “Tell me about your deepest wishes or the things that have gone worst in your life.” 

“I have a whole list on my phone. Like, what bridges are you glad you burned.” Marisol said. “I bring it out on dates when things are boring.” 

“I think you’ve used that move on me,” Graham said chuckling. “I love our deep chats.” 

“Guys... I got a text.” Marisol said. 

“This can’t be good,” Elijah said. 

“Islanders, the public have been voting for their favorite couple. The couple with the least votes will be leaving today. Please make your way to the fire pit immediately. #hometime #goinggoinggone” Marisol read. 

Everyone was silent, staring around the table. Graham knocked over his beer and jumped to clean it up. 

“I guess we’d better go,” Marisol said. 

Everyone walked over, holding tight to their partner. They stood in silence, waiting. Bobby felt his phone vibrate and held his breath as he opened the text. “Ella and Bobby, you have received the most votes. You will not be dumped from the Island today.” 

Ella hugged him tightly. “Thank god.” She whispered. 

Bobby kissed her. “We got the most votes.” He whispered excitedly. They held hands and sat down. 

A phone beeped. “That was me!” Noah and Priya said at the same time. 

“Noah and Priya you will not be dumped from the Island today.” Noah read. They hugged and then sat down. 

Ella squeezed his hand. “Now Chelsea.” He heard her whisper. 

“That was me,” Rahim said. “Ibrahim and Jo, you will not be dumped from the Island today.” Rahim and Jo sat down, and he started to rub her shoulders to calm her down.

"This is so tense," Jo whispered

“Oh me!” Chelsea said. “Chelsea and Henrik, you will not be dumped from the Island today.” They hugged and sat close together on the bench. 

"I never want to hear a text tone again," Graham groused. 

“That’s mine,” Elijah said. “Hannah and Elijah you will not be dumped from the Island today.” 

“Me!” Lottie said. “Lottie and Gary you will not be dumped from the Island today.”

Everyone stared at Marisol and Graham. Graham grabbed his phone and passed it to Marisol. “Marisol and Graham, you received the fewest votes and are therefore dumped from the Island. You must prepare to leave the Villa immediately.” 

“I don’t want you to leave,” Ella said. 

Graham and Marisol attempted a smile at her. “We don’t want to either.”

“I can’t handle this,” Lottie said, waking to the kitchen with Hannah. 

“We’ll help you pack,” Priya said, grabbing Marisol’s left arm while Ella took her right. Chelsea hurried up after them. 

“Come on lad,” Gary said, clapping Graham’s shoulder. “We’ll help you too.” 

The boys walked up and helped Graham. They went downstairs to the front of the villa where Ella immediately stepped into Bobby’s arms. He kissed the top of her head and they all waved goodbye to the leaving couple. 

“This is just going to get harder,” Chelsea said. “Do you think we’ll lose a couple every day?” 

Ella nodded. “We have to be close to the finale now. But I don’t want to lose anyone else.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement. They went inside and paired off to get ready for bed. Ella and Bobby walked into the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They quickly changed and cuddled up in bed. 

“I can’t believe they’re just gone,” Lottie said. “It feels so sad without them.”

“Can you believe we have an empty bed?” Priya asked, pointing to the corner. 

“You ok, love?” Bobby asked quietly. 

“I’m sad of course, but being with you is all I need.” She said, flushing. 

He kissed her, letting his tongue slowly explore her. “I feel the same, Lass.” He pulled her into his chest and kissed her head. “Sleep love, it’ll be better tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theories about player Bobby are continuing to drive me insane, come yell about it with me on tumblr!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby day! I was so excited they included this challenge because it's always my favorite on the show. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Bobby woke up to loud, robotic noises. “What the hell is that?” He groaned. 

“It’s definitely babies!” Chelsea squealed. 

“The baby challenge?” Ella squealed, jumping out of bed. She, Noah, Rahim, Lottie, and Chelsea beelined out of the room. 

“I don’t know why they’re excited,” Elijah said, rolling over. “I don’t want kids.”

“What?” Hannah screamed. 

“I agree,” Jo said grumpily. “But at least you wouldn't have to give birth Elijah.” 

Bobby frowned and caught Priya rolling her eyes. “Obviously having kids is a big discussion to have with your partner,” she said. “But...this is just a Love Island challenge. We are taking care of a doll for the day. There’s no reason to make your partner miserable over that.” 

Bobby nodded, “Very well said.” He gave her a round of applause. “I want to see how cute my kid looks.” He walked downstairs with Priya. “Ella, don’t worry, Daddy’s coming!” Priya smacked his side as they hurried to the living room. 

Ella was standing over a cot with a baby that had a skin tone that was a perfect match for his. “Look how cute he is.” She said. She picked him up and Bobby wrapped his arms around her. “What do you want to call him?”

“Nothing from our actual lists, or we’ll never be able to use it.” He blushed, realizing what he said. 

She turned around and kissed him. “What about Harry?”

“I like it! What should our little monster wear?” He went over and looked through the options. He picked up the dinosaur onesie and showed it to Ella. 

She giggled, “That’s perfect, let’s get you all dressed Harry.”

“This is Larry,” Lottie said, strapping the baby into her carrier. 

“Oh, he’s so sweet! I love that outfit.” Chelsea cooed. “Look at Bubbly!” 

“Oh my God, Chels,” Ella said laughing. “You can’t name a baby after prosecco.” 

“Brenden, say hi to mummy,” Noah said, handing Priya the doll. 

Priya flushed but cooed at him. “What a cute boy you are.” 

The crying in the room got louder. “Someone shut them up please,” Jo said. 

Noah rocked Brenden gently and it stopped crying. “You're so good at this,” Priya said, kissing his cheek. 

“I just have a lot of practice. I helped raise my younger siblings.” Noah said. 

Bobby took Harry and started singing as he dressed the baby. “You get your right foot in and your left foot in, then we zip you all up.” 

Ella laughed and hugged him, “I’m glad you’re taking this seriously.”

“Of course! I’ve always wanted kids.” 

“Me too,” she said, pushing up and kissing him. “Oh, I’ve got a text!” Ella announced. “Islanders, each couple has been given responsibility for their own bundle of joy. You must look after your doll as if it were the real deal for the rest of the day. Whichever couple can keep their doll the most happy and content will win a special prize. #dollsontour #acryingshame.”

“Ooh, I wonder what the prize will be!” Hannah said. 

“A party!” Chelsea said. 

“It’s just for the winning couple though,” Gary said. 

Bobby handed Harry to Ella. “Can you take care of him while I get dressed? I’ll come up and get him when I’m done.”

She nodded and tucked the doll against her hip. “Come on Harry, you can watch mummy put makeup on.” 

Bobby watched her go with a smile on his face. He felt a hard clap on his shoulder and was pulled out of his thoughts. “You’ve got it, bad mate,” Gary said laughing. 

“Like you’re not all in,” he teased, running up to get changed. Once he was set, he walked into the dressing room. He stopped in the doorway and smiled at Ella. She was sitting at her dressing table with Harry in her lap. “There’s my girl,” he said, walking over and kissing her head. He scooped Harry out her arms and tried to get him into the baby carrier. 

Ella stood laughing. “Let me help you, babe.” She got the doll all sorted so Bobby could move around. “Now be careful, we want to win,” she whispered, kissing him. 

He nodded, “We’ve got this babe! I’m going to make you something for breakfast.” He went downstairs and started mixing up some french toast. 

Ella came down in a red one-piece and he smiled at her, serving her some breakfast. The other islanders came in and started eating as well. Lottie picked up a toy bottle and started feeding Larry. 

Harry started making a gurgling noise, and Bobby looked at the doll in surprise. “Reckon it’s hungry?”

Ella nodded, “Want me to feed him?” Bobby handed her the doll and Ella held the bottle against its mouth. It started making a robotic sucking noise. “That’s cute. Kind of creepy, but cute.” She said laughing. Bobby took the doll back and burped it. “Let’s go outside.” They walked out to the bean bags holding hands and sat with Chelsea and Priya.

“This is right easy,” the blonde said. “Bubbly hasn’t made any noise!”

Ella shot him a concerned look and he stifled a laugh. “How’s it going for you Priya?”

She sighed, “This challenge is just mean. I want to drag Noah straight to the hideaway and make lots of babies with him.” She sighed again, “That boy is just the world’s sexiest dad.”

They all looked at Noah who was sitting by the pool with their doll. “Yea, he’s something,” Chelsea said. 

“I think it’s a good, consequence-free way to see if your couple is strong enough for the outside,” Priya said. “I know more than ever that Noah and I are going to last.” Bobby reached over and squeezed Ella’s hand, smiling at her. “You two are so cute,” Priya said interrupting their moment.

Ella flushed, “Thanks Pri.” With a laugh the other girl stood and walked over to Noah, taking the doll from him and laughing. “I’m so glad Noah chose her and not Hope. I can’t even imagine her in this challenge.” 

Bobby shook his head. “There’s nothing wrong with not wanting kids.” 

“Of course not! But it’s not what Noah wants, it’s something a couple has to be on the same page about.” 

“You’re right babes. I’m sorry.” 

Harry let out a weird cry and they both looked at the doll. “I think he’s bored,” Chelsea said. “Babies don’t just like conversation.” 

“Well...we can play with him?” Ella said. 

“Yes! Let’s do that.” They stood up and walked to the lawn. Ella tickled the baby and then lightly tossed him in the air. The doll let out a happy noise. “Let me try!” Ella handed him the doll with a smile. He tossed the doll into the air and smiled. “This is fun!” He threw the doll a few more times, throwing him higher and higher. “Trick shot!” He yelled, throwing the doll into several spins. He tripped and fell trying to catch it, and felt the doll land on his back. He winced, hoping that Ella wasn’t going to be mad. The doll started crying, so he grabbed it and sat up. He rocked it gently and turned to Ella who was bent over laughing. 

“Oh my god babes, that was amazing.” She said, dissolving into giggles again. 

“You’re not mad?”

She stopped laughing and came over to sit by him. “Of course not.” She kissed him gently. “It’s just a doll babe, I’m not worried about how you’d treat a baby.” 

“Let’s go get some privacy.” He said, cradling her face gently. They got up and walked up to the rooftop terrace. “It’s so nice to have some quiet.” He sat down on the bench and pulled Ella between his legs so her back was resting against his chest. She put the doll between her legs and relaxed against him, her head dropping onto his shoulder. “You having fun today?”

“Yea, I am. I want kids someday.” 

He kissed the top of her head. “So do I. It’s been a fun day.” They were quiet for a few more minutes. “What would you do with the money if we won?”

She looked up at him surprised by the change in topic but smiled. “Tell me first.” 

“There’s so much I want. Maybe take a big holiday next year. Probably get a new flat for myself so that I could enjoy my own space with no roommates for a year.”

“Half of me wants to go to Paris and just go on a shopping spree. I could use the money to get ahead though.” He tensed and she looked up concerned, squeezing his arm tight. “What's wrong?”

He hesitated. “I don’t want to make you upset.”

“I always want to know how you're feeling babe. We’ll work it out.” 

He sighed. “I’m… I’m a little afraid that I’m getting played. It feels like you're settling for me and I’m worried that it’s because you think we could win together. I know with your family situation you need the money…but I love you.”

She frowned and turned in his arms. “I’m not going to say I wouldn’t like to be 25 thousand pounds richer. But that’s second to how much I want you. If you want us to leave, we can go right now and I’ll prove how real this is. Because I love you Bobby, and I want us to be together for, well forever.” 

“I’m sorry Ella. It’s this fucking place. Knowing that the people who make their relationship seem perfect for telly win money, in the end, makes it hard to trust." 

She nodded and kissed his cheek. “I understand that you know I've had doubts and insecurities here. I promise that I couldn't fake having these feelings for you. You should ask Noah about how he and Hope were when away from the rest of us, it might help." She stroked his cheek gently and then booped his nose, making him smile. "If we won, I’d probably do a little shopping. But what I want is for us to put a down payment on a property. Something with a bakery on the first floor and a cute flat on top of it.” 

He stared into her eyes for a minute and then leaned forward to kiss her. “I’m sorry, Lass. I love you and I do trust you. It’s just easier for doubts to take hold in here.” 

She stroked his face gently. “I know love. I’m glad you told me how you’re feeling.” He kissed her gently, keeping his touch light. She pulled away and kissed him all over his face making them both smile. “I love you, Bobby.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. “Let’s go down and join the others.” 

They walked down to the pool and sat with Priya and Hannah. “Where’s Noah?” Ella asked. 

“We’re playing extreme peekaboo,” Priya said laughing. She was sitting with Brenden between her legs. Suddenly Noah popped out of the water. The doll started screaming and Priya laughed. “I think it was a little too extreme.” 

Noah pulled himself out and grabbed the doll, rocking it gently. “Sorry, Brenden. No extreme peekaboo.” 

“You two are so sweet,” Ella said 

“Umm...Ella. Can you take Harry?” She grabbed the doll and he looked at his arm. “I’m hoping that was just water but I think he needs a nappy change.” 

Ella giggled. “Noah do you have that giant diaper bag somewhere?” He handed it to her. “Walk me through it please?” Noah smiled and walked her through the steps. 

The doll let out a robotic giggle and Bobby laughed. “Such a weird doll.” He took it back from Ella. “I’ll take him on a stroll.” 

“Ella, can you take Brenden then?” Priya asked. “Mummy and daddy need some alone time.” 

Ella giggled and grabbed the doll. “Go ahead you two. I’ve got the baby.” She walked over and sat by Gary and Lottie on the daybeds. 

Bobby walked around with the doll on his chest. He walked over to Rahim. “Hey mate. How’s fatherhood?” 

Rahim laughed. “It’s great mate. I don’t think Jo is into it though.” 

“Yea?”

“She’s a professional athlete. Not a lot of downtime to start a family. So I think it’s making her think about a lot of things.” 

Bobby nodded. “I’m sure that's hard. Do you think you two are solid?"

Rahim hesitated, "Well she's my girlfriend, I'm sure we can figure it out."

Bobby frowned, but was cut off by Gary yelling, “I’ve got a text!” They hurried over to the daybeds with everyone else. “Boys, it’s time to get your tan on and make a splash as you head to the beach! Please hand your doll to your partner and head to the Jeep outside. #lifesabeach #sunsoutbunsout”

“Feels a little mean to leave the girls,” Henrik said.

“But I’m a great mother!” Chelsea said. “I’ve got Bubbly taken care of.” 

“You ok babe?” Bobby asked. 

“Of course!” She slipped the doll into the carrier. “Have fun at the beach.” She kissed him and waved as he walked away. 

“Lads on tour!” Gary said as they all piled into the Jeep. 

Once they arrived at the beach, they split into two groups. Bobby, Rahim, Noah, and Henrik jumped into the water while Gary and Elijah worked on a sandcastle.

“This is the life,” Bobby said, floating around. 

“Those dolls are incredibly annoying,” Henrik said laughing. “I’m glad it’s just a one day challenge.” 

“It’s nice to just chill and get some ocean time,” Rahim said. 

“How're things with Chelsea?” Bobby asked. 

Henrik was quiet for a moment. “They’re decent. I feel like we aren’t going to have enough time together. She’s a great girl, but she is hard to get to know.” 

Rahim nodded. “I can see that. She’s so bubbly it can keep people at a distance.” 

“Do you ever think about the fact that someone’s gonna win money at the end of this?” Bobby asked, attempting to keep his tone calm. 

Noah stood up and grabbed Bobby’s arm. He pulled him a little away from Rahim and Henrik. “Ella’s not playing you mate. No one is gonna turn down that kind of money, but win or lose, she’s walking out of here with you.” Noah stared at him and Bobby flushed.

“Trust is hard in here.” 

“Yea, it is. But no one could fake emotions that well. The night Lucas chose her, neither of us could sleep. We sat on the balcony and she cried most of the night because she was worried that she had lost you. But she put my feelings before her own and helped me start to open my eyes about Hope.” He looked around and lowered her voice. “If anyone’s been playing the game it was Hope and maybe Rahim. Hope and I weren’t happy and she just cared about making it look perfect. And Rahim...he’s moving way too fast.” 

Bobby was silent for a moment. “Ella’s said the same thing. I just…” 

“You’re doing what you always do mate. You get scared and find something wrong and run away.” Bobby was quiet and then let out a strangled chuckle. “Don’t do that to you and Ella. You just have to trust her for a few more days.” 

Bobby swallowed hard and then nodded. “Thanks, mate.”  Noah clapped him on the shoulder wiith a smiled. "Can I ask something awkward?" Noah nodded, with a frown. "Ella said earlier that she couldn't fake having feelings for me constantly, and that I should ask about you and Hope not being as perfect as you seemed."  


"That's...fair. If you ask any of the girls, Rahim or Gary, they will definitely say you and Ella get on. They would have said the same thing about me and Hope though because she was good about putting on a show. But she was so controlling, and our alone time left me feeling terrible. She was completely different in front of the group and it was scary. I wanted to be with Priya, but I was scared to make that choice and still have her in the house. When you're alone with Ella, does she act differently?"

Bobby shook his head, "Just even more affectionate if anything." 

"The girl is crazy about you mate," Noah said smiling.

Rahim and Henrik swam over. “No serious conversations on lads day!” Henrik said. 

“What are you discussing over here?” 

“Shit, that’s a top-class sandcastle,” Bobby said, staring over at where Gary and Elijah were. “I think it’s time for King Bobby and his knights to claim the beach!”

“Not if King Henrik gets there first!” The blonde started running out of the water and Bobby immediately chased after him. 

Noah passed him and tackled Henrik. “I am your loyal knight, onwards King Bobby!” 

Bobby laughed and made it to the beach before he was tackled. “Violet Man is the most loyal knight! Go, King Henrik!”

He wrestled with Rahim and saw Henrik take off towards Gary. Elijah ran out from behind the sandcastle and took Henrik to the sand. Bobby giggled at the sight and was able to slip out of Rahim’s grasp. He got up to chase him but Noah grabbed Rahim’s leg and stopped him from moving. 

Bobby ran at Gary who was standing in front of the sandcastle holding his hands out.

“Cmon lad, I worked hard on this.” 

“King Bobby will be king of the beach!” 

“Show him how we handle invaders Gaz!” Elijah yelled from where he was fighting with Henrik. 

Gary rolled his eyes but ran at Bobby. They stood in a standoff and then Bobby faker left and ran right. Gary tried to follow but tripped and fell. Bobby cackled and ran up to the sandcastle. “I’m the king of the beach!” 

He started to sit and there were yells of, “No!” but he couldn’t stop himself. For a brief second, he was suspended and then he fell backward into the sand. Bobby lay there in shock for a moment and then started laughing hysterically. He could hear Rahim and Henrik join him in. He sat up slowly, running the back of his head. 

Gary was glaring at him. “Why would you sit?? It’s sand you numpty.” 

“Good one King Bobby,” Noah said shaking his head. 

“You bloody sat in the sand,” Henrik said laughing hysterically. 

“Come on lads, time to go back to the villa,” Elijah called. 

“Shit!” Bobby said, running to the water. He cast his eyes around hurriedly. “Aha!” he yelled, grabbing a perfect shell with red running through it. 

“Bobby, we have to go!” Noah yelled. 

He ran up to the Jeep and sat down. “I can’t believe you sat on the sandcastle before I took a picture!” Gary said. 

“It looked, sturdy mate!”

“It’s bloody sand Bruv.” 

“It seemed sturdy!”

“That’s enough,” Noah said. “No more talking.” Bobby opened his mouth and Noah glared at him. He mimed zipping his lips shut and stared out the window. 

Back at the villa, they all rushed out of the car and to the girls. Ella was sitting with the other girls on the lawn and they were all bouncing the dolls on their laps. Noah stopped walking and stared at them with a dopey smile. Bobby threw an arm around his shoulders and pushed him forward. He shook his head, coming out of his trance and they walked to the girls. 

Bobby sat next to Ella and handed her the shell he picked out for her. “Aww, babe. That’s so sweet!” She kissed his cheek. “Did you have fun?” 

“We had a good time. Noah and I chatted a bit and I feel better now. Not that I didn’t feel better after our chat.” 

She kissed him softly. “I know what you mean. Sometimes you need your friends to tell you you’re being an idiot.” She stuck her tongue out and he laughed. 

“Oh! I’ve got a text!” Chelsea said. “Girls! You’ve had a tough day of it, but now it’s your turn to lounge in the sand and splash around in the sea. #mumsontour #yummymummies” 

“Yes!” The girls cheered. 

“This isn’t fair,” Elijah said.

Bobby frowned at him. “You legit just got back from the beach,” Lottie said. 

“Sorry, babes,” Ella said, handing him Harry. 

“I’ve got this!” He kissed her cheek and grabbed the shell from her.

“Can you put that in my makeup box?” 

“Yea babe. Go have fun!” 

They waved all the girls away and sat together on the lawn. “I’m pretty sure Chelsea killed our doll,” Henrik said laughing. “She’s proud it hasn’t made a noise, but I dropped it earlier and it didn’t even cry which can’t be a good sign.” 

The boys laughed. “Best not tell her. She’ll be devastated.” Rahim advised. 

“Oh, I know mate. I value my life.” 

They all sat in silence for several minutes. “Now what?” Elijah asked.

“What do dads do?” Rahim asked. “I just remember throwing a ball around with mine. But I don’t think sriracha is up for that.” 

“I know!” Henrik said. “We host a dads and lads hiking trip every year. But we do a one day at the lodge for dad and baby yoga.”

They all looked at each other and shrugged. Two of the dolls started crying and Rahim and Elijah stood. “Let us get some bottles lads and we’ll do some baby yoga.” 

“Was anyone else surprised their girl was a good mum?” Gary asked laughing. 

“A bit yea, just with Ella’s family situation I wasn’t sure she wanted kids. But she was great with him.” Bobby said. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t want kids for like 4 years, but if things get serious with a bird I need to know it could happen.” 

Noah nodded. “Ella’s not a big surprise to me though. I’m with Gary that Lottie’s the biggest surprise. Priya has been a dream.” 

“Chelsea’s not bad. Other than killing the doll.” Henrik said laughing. 

“Jo frying the dolls voice box is my favorite though,” Bobby said laughing. 

“Yea. She’s not winning this challenge.” Gary added. 

Rahim and Elijah walked back out. “Alright, Henrik. Let’s do this.” 

They all stood and started moving through different poses. “Ok lads, move into downward dog and put the doll between your arms.” They held the pose for a moment. “Now pick up the doll and hold it above your head.” 

Bobby grabbed Harry’s legs and quickly stood. “Ow!” Elijah said from behind him. “You hit me with your doll.” 

Bobby looked at his hands which were holding only two doll legs. Henrik and Gary turned around and immediately doubled over laughing. “Bloody Hell,” Noah said. 

“Shit, shit!” Bobby, he said, running over to Elijah and grabbed the screaming doll from him. He quickly got one leg back on but couldn’t get the other. “Fuck, help please!” 

He turned and saw all the other boys on the ground laughing. “Fucking lads.” He muttered. He took a deep breath and got the other leg back on. He rocked the baby until the crying stopped and he finally started to calm down. 

“I’m just glad it was you mate. I think Lottie would kill me.” 

Bobby paled. “It’s fine right, Harry is totally fine now.” 

“You’ll be fine mate. But I think we need a calming move now Henrik.” Noah said. 

“Alright lads, let's go to the next move,” Henrik said. 

A few minutes later they heard the girls come back. “You look so cute,” Ella said, hugging Bobby. 

“Lass! How was the beach?” 

“We had a good time but we all got a little emosh thinking about the future. How was your afternoon?” 

“It was fine! Just did some baby yoga.” 

“Oh is that all?” Gary said coming over. 

Bobby blushed. “Well… I kind of popped the doll's legs off.” He said in a rush. 

Ella stared at him and then burst out laughing. She hugged him tightly. “Oh my god, babes. The doll hates you.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

She kissed him, trying to stop smiling. “Of course not. You have no idea how many times I did that to dolls.” 

“Well, you two are no fun,” Gary said walking away. 

“I’ve got a text!” Priya said. “Islanders, your baby challenge is now over. Please put your baby in a cot in the living room then get ready for tonight’s party.” 

“That went by fast,” Bobby said, grabbing Ella’s hand as they walked to the living room. 

“I had a fun day.”

“Me too! Do you think this made you want kids more?”

She laughed. “Maybe? I’m still a few years from that. But if I have kids, I want you there with me.”

He stopped and pulled her close. His hand cradled her face and he kissed her passionately. He felt her melt into it and smiled. “I feel the same way. We were a real power couple today.” 

They went into the living room and put Harry in his cot. Bobby looked around the room and couldn’t help but smile at the emotional goodbyes. Ella kissed his cheek and then hurried to get ready. 

Bobby jumped in the shower, eager to get the sand off. He heard Hannah call about a text and quickly jumped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked to the dressing room. “Finally!” Hannah said. “Islanders, congratulations on being parents for the day. Some of you did better than others. It’s time to find out who was the Yummiest Mummy and the real Daddy Cool. Please make your way to the firepit for the results. #parentalguidance #rockabyebaby” 

“Fuck, we’re not ready!” Chelsea yelled. 

Bobby felt Ella’s eyes on him and glanced at her, blushing at how she was ogling him. She caught his gaze and winked, before turning around to quickly finish her makeup. He ran to the closet and got dressed before heading down to the firepit.

Ella stood next to him and laced their fingers together. Everyone was silent until Noah picked up his phone. “The winners of the baby challenge are… Ella and Bobby! Your prize for winning is a night in the hideaway.” 

Ella squeezed his hand and he leaned down to kiss her gently. “That’s all, you babe.” 

She laughed. “I can’t believe we won after you ripped the leg off.” 

“You guys deserve it!” Priya said. “You were great with it all day El.” 

“Is that it?” Jo asked. 

“Oh, I’ve got another text,” Noah said. “Ella and Bobby, congratulations on being the best parents in the villa! As an extra reward, you will be immune from tonight’s dumping.” 

“Dumping?” Lottie said. “Another one tonight?” 

Gary hugged her. “It’ll be ok Lotta.” 

Noah picked up his phone again. “Islanders, the public have been voting. The couples with the fewest votes will be in danger of being dumped from the Island. The couples with the fewest votes are Jo and Ibrahim and Chelsea and Henrik. In your couples, please text who you think should be eliminated tonight. #sorrynotsorry #byunpopulardemand” 

“Us??” Chelsea asked sniffling. Henrik wrapped an arm around her in comfort and whispered something to her. 

“Come on, Lass, let's talk about it in private.” He led her up to the rooftop terrace. 

Ella climbed into his lap and sighed. “I can’t believe we have to decide. You know I love Rahim, but…”

He kissed her forehead. “But we’re going to vote for him. Noah said something about him playing the game earlier.”

Ella nodded. “There's that and I think Chelsea and Henrik deserve more time.”

“This sucks,” Bobby said sighing. 

Ella kissed him slowly, letting him take comfort from her. “Rahim will still love us, he knows the spot we’re in.”

Bobby nodded and fished his phone out. He typed in Rahim and Jo and clicked send. “I’m glad we get another day, love.” He kissed her again, running his tongue across hers. “We better head down.” 

They walked back to the fire pit in silence. “Took you long enough.” Jo snapped.

“This was a hard choice, we took it seriously,” Ella explained. Rahim, Chelsea, and Henrik all smiled at her. 

“I got a text,” Noah said. “Jo and Ibrahim, your fellow Islanders have voted for you to be dumped from the Island. Please pack your bags and make your way out to the front. #goodbyesarehard #fivecouplesremain.” 

The couple hugged and then pulled apart. “I’ll help you pack,” Hannah said, going upstairs with Jo. Gary joined Rahim to help him pack and Bobby smiled at Ella as she threw herself into a hug with Chelsea. 

They walked around the front and said goodbye to the couple, which made Gary start crying. Bobby cleared his throat, trying not to cry himself. Rahim walked over to the boys. “Lads, it’s been an honor. I expect to see you all for a pint when this is over.” They hugged and then Rahim and Jo were gone. 

Everyone traipsed back into the house. Ella grabbed Bobby’s hand. “I’m going to change before the hideaway, I’ll meet you here.” He kissed her and joined the other boys in the kitchen. 

Bobby put the kettle on as Gary moped around the kitchen. “It’s alright mate. We’ve only got a few more days and then we can text Rahim and meet up.” Noah comforted, clapping his shoulder. 

Gary nodded. “It was just a shock mate. I thought everyone would vote for Henrik and Chelsea. No offense mate.”

Henrik laughed. “I get it. We’re not as committed. But I appreciate that I get more time with Chelsea. She said she wanted to chat with me after she found Ella.” 

Bobby poured tea for everyone, staying quiet as they talked. Ella came downstairs in her pajamas and hugged him. “Ready babe?” 

He nodded and took her hand. When they got to the hideaway he sat and she looked at him in concern. “You were so amazing with the doll today and I just was fucking it up all day. I don’t deserve you, you need someone who can give you a proper family.” 

Ella cradled his face gently, making him look into her eyes. She kissed his forehead and he blinked, overwhelmed with emotions. “Bobby, you were amazing today and you are going to make an amazing dad. I was being honest earlier when I said I want to have kids with you. But love, it’s going to be 3 or 4 years until I want kids.” 

He pulled her into his lap. “I thought you wanted a family immediately.” 

She blushed. “I have you and well...that’s all I need. When we’re ready we’ll think about kids.”

Bobby kissed her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him. He pulled away but immediately kissed her again. “I love you so much, Ella.” 

She pulled him close and kissed him, grinding into him gently. His arms went around her back and he pulled her even closer to him, sliding his hands under her tank top. She pulled back slightly and kissed her way down to his neck, gently sucking marks into his skin. She bit him gently and he groaned, moving his hands to squeeze her ass. She unbuttoned his shirt, moving her hands over every inch of exposed skin. When his shirt was unbuttoned, she pulled back and pushed it off his shoulders. 

“That’s not fair,” he said, pouting at her. 

She giggled and gently bit his lower lip. Pulling back, she took her tank top off and threw it to the ground. His hands immediately went to her chest and started massaging her tits. He rolled her nipples between her fingers, and she ground against him harder. He leaned down and kissed the swell of each breast, before taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking on it. He placed gentle kisses all over her chest, moving to bite her other nipple. She moaned and threaded her hands into his hair, pulling him back gently. “Make love to me.” She said breathlessly. 

Bobby moaned and put his arms around her waist. He stood up and turned around to gently lay her on the bed. He kissed her right above her belly button, making her squirm, and then pulled her shorts off. She let her legs fall apart, inviting him in. He placed a kiss on her cunt and she arched into it. He smirked up at her, “You wet for me, Princess?”

“Bobby, I need you. No teasing.” She begged in a breathless voice. 

He nodded and pulled his shorts off. He pumped himself twice and slid the condom on. He crawled on top of her and Ella immediately wrapped her legs around him. He kissed her deeply as he slid inside her. They both moaned at the feeling, and he began slowly moving, her hips rolling to meet his every move. He looked up at her and felt his heart clench when he saw tears brimming in her eyes. “Am I hurting you, love?” He asked, stilling inside her. 

She shook her head and rolled her hips, making him move. “I love you so much,” she said, leaning up to kiss him softly. “I don’t want you to doubt us.” 

He kissed her again, pushing all his love for her into it. He moved his hand down to play with her clit as he continued thrusting into her. “I love you, Ella.” 

He flicked her clit and she clenched around him, making him groan into her neck. She pulled him close, her nails running up and down his back. They moved together, moaning as they stared into each other’s eyes. Ella arched her back and squeezed her eyes shut as she tipped over the edge. “Bobby…” she moaned breathlessly, spasming around him. 

He groaned, his face dropping to her neck as he came. He let himself collapse against her and drifted off a bit. When he came back to reality, Ella was stroking his neck and looking at him with an adoring gaze. 

He kissed her softly feeling her smile against his lips. He pulled back and cleaned himself up, pulling his boxers on. He climbed back into bed to find Ella in his T-shirt and he smiled at her. He laid down and pulled her onto his chest, “Love you, Lass. I’m so lucky to have met you.” He felt Ella kiss his chest as he drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on meeting the parents, but it's in person! I hope you enjoy.

Bobby woke up and was disoriented by the quiet. He looked around and remembered they were in the hideaway. He smirked down at Ella who was cuddled into his side. He kissed her head and spent a few minutes thinking about how lucky he was. 

Ella moved slightly and then smiled at him, “Good morning, love.” She pushed herself up to kiss him. “Last night was wonderful.”

“Can you believe in a few days we’ll be able to have a room to ourselves every night?”

She giggled, “I’m excited to do bits without worrying your mom is going to see.”

He kissed her forehead, “It is a little weird to think about. But I’m excited not to suffocate under the duvet every time.”

She climbed out of bed and searched around for her clothes, “Shall we go see everyone else? I can’t wait to be alone with you, but I’ll miss them all.” 

“I’ll miss them too. It doesn’t feel real that this is almost over.” He grabbed her hand and they left the hideaway. 

When they walked into the bedroom, everyone cheered. “What did you two get up to last night?” Lottie asked, smirking at them. 

Ella blushed, “We had fun.” 

Bobby smiled and kissed the top of her head, “I’m sure you can all use your imaginations.”

“Oh, we were,” Chelsea said. 

Priya and Noah walked into the bedroom and everyone cheered again. Noah went bright red from all of the attention. “Erm...good morning.” 

Priya laughed, “You’re not getting any details.”

“That’s no fun,” Lottie said pouting. “You and Noah together could inspire a lot of fantasies.”

“They’re my dream threesome.” Ella and Chelsea said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. 

“Really babe?” Bobby asked with a frown.

Ella giggled and kissed him. “You’d say no to a night with Priya and me? Or Noah and me?”

“Oh, so I’m involved?”

Ella leaned up and whispered in his ear, “You’re in every one of my fantasies.” She kissed his ear and he laughed. 

“Acceptable,” he kissed her on her nose with a smile. 

“Any man should be so lucky to have Ella and me,” Priya said, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“I don’t think any of us could handle both of you,” Noah said, draping an arm over her shoulders. 

Priya giggled and kissed his cheek. “That is true.” 

“Oi! I’ve got a text.” Gary said. They all went and sat on the beds to listen. “Good Morning, Islanders. Hurry up and get ready because there’s some special, long-distance people waiting to catch up with you. #MeetTheParents.” 

“Oh. Em. Gee!” Chelsea squealed. 

“I can’t wait to see my family!” Hannah said. 

“Guys, this means we can meet Nan!” Elijah said with a smile. 

Bobby felt Ella squeeze his hand he pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. “It’s going to be fine love.” He comforted. 

“Oh shit,” Henrik said, staring at them. “This means I’m meeting your brothers, doesn’t it?” He turned to Chelsea with a look of horror as she started giggling. 

Bobby could feel as nerves and tension took over the happy mood. “Well, we better get dressed,” Lottie said, walking into the dressing room. The couples started to split up, but Bobby could feel Ella shaking and squeezed her tighter. 

Priya came over with a smile, “Come here, love.” She pulled Ella to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s going to be fine! Plus, you get to meet my mum and those lovely friends of yours will be coming!” 

Ella smiled at that, “You’re right. It’ll be fine, help me pick out an outfit though?”

“Of course! Now kiss that boy of yours and let’s get to work.” 

Bobby kissed her cheek with a wet smack, and Ella giggled. The girls disappeared into the dressing room and he hurried to get ready as well, anxious to make a good impression.

“I’ve got another text,” Elijah said, voice muffled by the shirt he was pulling on. “Islanders, please make your way to the lounge to wait for your families.” 

“I’ll go grab the girls,” Henrik said, bounding out of the room while the rest of them walked downstairs.

Everyone huddled together and sat in silence, nerves affecting them all. Four people came through the doors, and Hannah and Elijah were immediately on their feet running to greet them. “Mummy! Daddy!” Hannah yelled, hugging her parents.

“Mum!” Elijah said, hugging her, before turning to the young man and hugging him. “Oh, I’ve got a text!” He yelled. Everyone hurried over. “Islanders, your families will be with you for an hour and a half. Enjoy your time with them and make sure to introduce them to your partner. #MeetTheParents #FirstImpressions.” 

“Let’s go chat, and then I’ll introduce you to Elijah,” Hannah said, leading her parents to the daybeds. Elijah headed upstairs to the rooftop terrace while the rest of the Islanders went to the couch, trying to give each of them privacy. 

After about half an hour, Elijah yelled over the terrace for Hannah to come upstairs. The group headed up and Lottie laughed. “I wonder how that’s going to go. From what Hannah has told me, she’s their princess, I can’t imagine they're happy she’s on this show.”

Chelsea shrugged, “I’m the princess in my family but my brothers signed me up for the show. I think they’re happy that I have the opportunity.”

Elijah and Hannah came downstairs and introduced everyone to their families. Lottie and Gary received a cold reaction from Hannah’s parents, but they both shrugged it off. 

Once they were gone, four more people walked into the villa and Gary was running to them with a shout. Everyone smiled, excited to meet Nan.

He looked over to where Ella was with Gary’s mom and nan and he smiled. Gary’s nan had made a beeline to his girl and hugged her right after greeting Gary. Gary waved him over and he nervously approached. 

“Mum, Nan this is Ella’s partner, Bobby,” Gary said introducing them. 

Nan gave him a hard once over and he swallowed. “Now you take care of our girl. She’s been an amazing friend to Gary and she deserves the best.” 

He saw Ella flush but Gary threw an arm over her shoulders in a hug. “I plan to ma’am. I’m in love with her.” 

“Good.” She said, patting his cheek. “You make sure your momma is nice to her. And if she brings up all the sex you’ve been having, just ask if she was married first. Not many girls could say they were even in my day.” 

“Nan!” Gary yelled, he and Bobby matching Ella’s blush. 

“Alright. I’ll be nice.” Nan said. “Ella love, you’re coming round for dinner soon I hope?” 

“Yes, Nan. I’ll text Gary and sort it out.”

“You give her my number boy, she isn’t going to be waiting around for an invitation from you.” Gary nodded and Nan seemed satisfied. “Now introduce us to this partner of yours.”

They walked away, Gary mouthing apologies, but Ella just smiled. “That was so sweet of her. She said she saw me and Gary talking about our families and knew she had a new grandchild.” 

Bobby kissed her cheek. “You’re impossible not to love, Lass.” He chuckled a bit. “I wish I could watch Lottie meet Nan.” 

Ella laughed and squeezed his hand. “I wonder which of my friends are coming. Probably, Liam and Jessie, they’re my best friends.” 

“Tell me about them?” 

“Jessie is a childhood friend that I lived with after granddad died. She and my friends Adrienne and Beth are my flatmates currently. Jessie is sort of a free spirit and really into the music scene. She had a set at Glasto last year. Liam and I met the first day at uni and we’ve been best friends ever since. He’s running my socials while I’m here and we bonded over our love of cats, fashion and Love Island. He submitted me for the show. He wants to be a fashion designer and he makes amazing clothes. I’ve worn some things he’s created.” 

“Well you always look beautiful, so he must be good at what he does.” 

Ella blushed and kissed his cheek before pulling him to sit with the other Islanders. They were all chatting about how Nan and Lottie were getting along. “Nan just wants the best for Gary. As long as Lottie shows the softer side of her, Nan will approve.” Ella said.

“She’s just a bit intimidating,” Bobby added.

Chelsea and Priya laughed. “Wait until you meet my brothers,” Chelsea said. 

“And my mum!” Priya added. “I know she’ll want to adopt El after seeing the show.”

Chelsea nodded, “I didn’t have a lot of friends growing up and they’re super protective. Seeing how good Ella’s been to me will mean they’ll adopt her too.” 

Ella leaned over and hugged Chelsea, and Bobby smiled at her. He threw an arm over her shoulders when she sat back and kissed the top of her head. “Well my girl deserves the best family in the world, I can handle it.”

Ella kissed him, “I love you so much.” 

“Everybody, come meet my mum and Nan,” Gary called. 

They got up and walked over to the group. Ella and Bobby went over to Lottie since they had already met Gary’s family. “Ella, Bobby! This is my brother Bruce and my best friend Robert!” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” They both greeted. 

“So, has Lottie been her real self on the show?” Bobby asked with a cheeky smile. 

Lottie swatted at him but the other boys laughed. “She’s alright, eh mate?” Robert said. “What do you think about this Gary character.”

“He’s a good lad,” Ella said. “They get on well together.” 

Bobby nodded, “Gary’s a good mate. We approve of them,” he said laughing. 

“Would you say if you didn’t?” Bruce asked.

“Maybe not in front of Lottie,” Ella said giggling. “But we wouldn’t say that we approve of them either.”

“That’s fair enough. You both seem the right sort, we’ll take your word for it.”

“They’re the best!” Lottie said, hugging them both. 

“It’s time to say goodbye.” Gary said, looking at his phone.

Ella and Bobby walked back to the couches to give the two families some privacy. 

When they were gone, everyone gathered around the door to see who would be next. As soon as the first person was halfway visible, Noah was on his feet running to the door. “Mum! Kabir!” Priya said smiling, hurrying over to greet her family. 

Ella squeezed Bobby’s hand, “I hope this goes ok. Priya is nervous about meeting Noah’s mum and siblings.”

He squeezed her hand back, “She’s genuine, what else could a mum want?”

Ella smiled and kissed him. “How did that go Lottie?”

The blonde smiled, “It was great! Nan is just so sweet once I opened up about how I feel about Gary.”

Gary put an arm around her shoulders. “It couldn’t have gone better! I think Robert and Bruce are a little skeptical, but I understand. I know what kind of bloke I was on the outside, but I did come here because I wanted to change.” 

“They’ll come around Gazza. You’re a good bloke, even if you dated around a lot before coming in here.” Ella comforted. 

Priya walked over with her family, “Someone please give me a hug so I can face Noah’s family.” 

Ella stood and pulled her friend into a huge hug, with Chelsea quickly joining in. “We’ve already told her it will be fine, but of course she doesn’t believe us.” Her mum scoffed. 

“Hey lads, I’m Kabir, Priya’s older brother.”

“Nice to meet you lad!” They greeted. 

“Mum, this is Ella and Chelsea, Lottie and that is Hannah. Everyone, this is my mum Meera.” 

The girls chatted for a few minutes until Noah came downstairs. Priya took a deep breath and walked over to him. “Ready love?” He asked. She nodded and waved her family over before they all went upstairs. 

“Do you think we’ll be able to meet Noah’s family?” Hannah asked. “I really want to meet his siblings! He talks about them all the time.”

“I don’t think so,” Chelsea said. “I think he’s missed them too much to share them.” 

Ella nodded in agreement. “He’s been so sad without them. I think he’ll introduce us, but that will be it.” 

Everyone was silent for a minute and then broke off into their couples. Hannah and Elijah and Gary and Lottie went over to sit by the pool, relaxed that the hardest part of the day was over. 

Chelsea and Henrik sat at the other end of the couch and Bobby could see Henrik getting more and more worked up.

Ella snuggled into his shoulder, “I hope our families come through soon. Waiting is not any fun.” 

Bobby kissed her forehead, “It will be fine love. Unless you think Jessie and Liam will hate me.”

She giggled, “Not at all! I know they’ll love you.” 

Noah and Priya walked downstairs with their families but led them straight to the door. He came back to the couch with a sheepish look. “Sorry, I would have introduced you, but I lost track of time.”

“It’s understandable! I know I can’t wait to see my friends.” Ella comforted, patting his hand. 

Everyone gathered around the door again, anxious to see which of the two couple’s families would be next.

“Ahhh!! Li!” He heard Ella yell as she ran over and jumped on the boy waking in. 

Bobby smiled at her, and then almost teared up when he saw his mom and youngest sister walk in. “There’s my boy!” His mom called, and he ran over to her, feeling relaxed and comfortable in her arms. 

“Get in here Jas,” He said, grabbing his sister into the hug. She rolled her eyes at him but allowed the hug. 

He looked up and noticed Ella and Liam walking to one of the day beds to catch up and he smiled at her. He swung back around at the sound of his mum clearing her throat. “Sorry, mum. Ella’s just got her friends, so I was hoping they’d both come.” 

She smiled at him and patted his cheek. “She’s been brave enough to open up to you. Now take us somewhere to catch up.” 

Bobby led them through the villa to the rooftop terrace. “How’s dad, Leana, and Ava?” 

“They’re good. Leana and Ava are right jealous I got to come.” Jas said. “But I knew I was your favorite sister.” 

He ruffled her hair and she smacked his arm, making him laugh. “I knew how much you like the show. Thought you’d be watching anyway.” They settled in and Bobby’s leg started bouncing with nerves. “So…how am I coming across on the show?” 

Jas laughed, “You’ll be glad to know everyone thinks you’ve got jokes. 

“At first, we were worried you were going to push Ella to see you as a friend. You were so insecure about her choosing you, but you should have seen her in the beach huts talking about you.” Isla said smiling. 

“It was way hard to watch,” Jas said. “All she did was talk about how fit you are and how much she wanted you but was afraid she wasn’t pretty enough to be your usual type.” 

Isla shushed her. “It was sweet. We were happy to see she stuck by you, but we did have some doubts in the middle there. Especially when Noah and Hope fell apart. It felt like you and Ella were too perfect as well.” 

Bobby froze and his heart started beating fast. “And now? Do you still have doubts?” 

Isla patted his hand, “No love. The night that Lucas chose her, she was a mess. I know she told you she almost left, but she had a panic attack that she had lost you.” 

“It was so bad they played one of those, if you or someone you know has anxiety, call the NHS for help, messages. I was right mad at you.” Jas added. 

“What?” Bobby felt all the color drain from his face and he collapsed against the bench.

“Thank goodness Noah was there for her. He helped her calm down and convinced her to stay. I know you need distance when you get upset, but you should have talked to her before you went to bed.” Isla said sternly. 

Bobby's leg started shaking. He rubbed his hands over his face, “I can't believe Noah never said anything. Not even to make me apologize."

“I’m not surprised. His oldest sister is a year younger than Ella and she was tweeting that Noah was in full brother mode.” Jas said. 

Bobby nodded. “Was Ella really ok after I talked to her the next morning?"

Isla patted his arm, "She was. After her talk with Noah, she was much better and then she called her therapist in the beach hut. They didn't show it, but she just talked about how excited she was to see you and went to you immediately."

He smiled, "When she woke me up, I felt like we were good. How did you feel about her now that we're reunited?” 

“Thrilled! You two were both so upset during Casa Amor and it hurt to see. I knew you both had real feelings for each other. She seems like a good girl Bobby. We’re happy for you and happy to see you’re not doing the same things you always do.” 

Bobby smiled and hugged his mom again. “She’s amazing mum! She just...sees me.”

“Thank god. I was getting tired of the invisible man routine.” Jas said. 

Bobby laughed. “It’s well hard to pick up a bird if you walk over and she doesn’t see ya.” 

Isla rolled her eyes as Jas laughed. “Get Ella up here, we’re anxious to meet her.” 

He stood up, but stopped and turned around. “You’re both going to be nice, yea? I love her, and I won’t let anyone, even you lot make her feel like less.” 

Jas opened her mouth but Isla shushed her. “We will, promise.” 

“I don’t care about you two doing bits. Besides it being well gross.” Jas said, sticking her tongue out. 

Bobby laughed and then ran down to the lawn. Ella and Liam were laughing together and he smiled as he walked over. “Hey, Love,” Ella called, standing up. 

“You must be Liam. It’s nice to meet you mate.” 

Liam hugged him. “Good to meet you as well. I was just telling Ella what a slag she is.” 

Bobby’s eyes flew to Ella but she laughed. “Oh shut it. He saw me saying I was worried about it, and he’s relentless in his banter.”

“After chatting with Ella, they haven’t even shown half of it though. They just showed you two kissing in the pool that one night, couldn’t tell you were naked.” 

Bobby blushed and rubbed his neck. “Well...that’s good?”

Ella laughed, “I sure think so. They’ve shown enough of my arse I’m sure.” 

“Well it's a fine arse, probably has it’s own stan account.” Ella stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. “Ready to meet my mom and sister?” She took a deep breath and he pulled her into his arms. “They’ve already said good things and scolded me about how I handled things when Lucas chose you.” Her eyes flew to his face and he winced. 

“I’m going to ignore that right now so I can meet them.” She kissed him gently, “I love you.” 

They started walking and Bobby realized Liam wasn’t coming. “C'mon man, time for our families to meet!” 

“Oh, if you’re sure?”

Ella held her hand out and Liam grabbed it. “I am sure.” 

They went upstairs and Bobby could feel Ella shaking slightly. He squeezed her hand in comfort. “Ella, this is my mum Isla and my little sister Jas. Mum, Jas this is my girlfriend Ella and her best mate Liam.” 

Jas introduced herself to Liam and pulled him aside as Isla wrapped Ella in a hug. “So nice to meet you, darling. You’ve been so sweet to my boy. I’m so glad you two are together now.” 

“It’s so nice to meet you. Bobby always talks about his family and I was looking forward to it so much! I just want you to know, I know this is a game show, but I truly love your son.” 

Bobby teared up a bit and saw his mom do the same. He pulled Ella into him so she was leaning against his chest and kissed the top of her head. “I know you do, it’s why I like you so much,” Isla said. 

Ella smiled at her. “I’m glad, I plan on being around a long time.” 

“Forever, if I have any say,” Bobby said, kissing her head. 

“Have you seen the challenges?” Ella asked. 

Liam and Jas doubled over laughing. “Bobby...and the… the legs.” Jas stammered out. 

He flushed, “I didn’t mean to! It just happened.” 

Ella pats his hand comfortingly, “At least you aren’t partnered with Lottie. She would have massively kicked-off.” 

“That was the best challenge to watch,” Isla said. “The others weren’t shown as much. Although when they showed your reaction to the public thinking you’d leave as just friends, I teared up a bit.” 

“They immediately had a new poll up and people changed their minds after that. It was just...such a real reaction.” Liam said.

“That one was hard,” Bobby said. “The only thing that helped was that no one in here voted for us, and they see us every day.”

“My favorite thing they’ve shown of you two is my son saying he’s going to finish his degree to be worthy of you,” Isla said, smirking at him as he groaned.

“Mum, please.”

“You’re not serious then?”

“Course I am. I’d do anything to be worthy of this girl. But I don’t want to discuss it now.” 

“Boring!” Jas said. “Can we meet the other Islanders? It’s a shame Kassam left, he was right fit.” 

Ella looked at her, “How old are you Jas?” 

She lifted an eyebrow, “I’m 22.” 

Ella smiled, “Some of the girls and I were thinking of going to see him perform in Ibiza, you could join us and I could introduce you.”

Jas squealed and pulled Ella into a hug. “That would be so much fun! I could be part of a Love Island trip!”

Bobby frowned, “But he’s a professional DJ.” 

Ella laughed and looked up at him, “No one said she was going to marry the bloke.” 

“That’s enough about that,” he said wincing.

“Oh come off it, I’ve been watching you do bits on telly for weeks. Let alone listening to how fit and dreamy Ella thinks you are.” Jas huffed.

Ella blushed and turned her head into his shoulder. “Jas.” Isla scolded.

“It’s ok, I’m not ashamed of my feelings for him,” Ella said with a smile. “I know it’s probably crazy to believe, but you do forget these things are all being aired for people to see.” Liam laughed but stayed quiet when Ella glared at him. “Well let’s go meet everyone. Li, you have to meet Priya and Chelsea, they’ll be part of our group.” 

He looped his arm with hers as they headed down the stairs, “You know who I want to be part of my group.”

“Oh, I know,” she said laughing. “Don’t worry, I told him all about you. He follow me yet?” Liam nodded. “You should drop your handle in a dm.” Liam blushed and Ella giggled. 

“Who?” Bobby asked. 

“Just a boy from Casa Amor that is 100% Liam’s type.” 

He nodded at her and then stood to help his mom down the stairs to meet everyone else. Bobby introduced his family to the boys first but kept an eye on Ella as she introduced Liam to the girls. He saw Chelsea and Priya fawning over the two of them and smiled and turned back to see his mom watching him. He flushed and rubbed his neck awkwardly but she just smiled at him and turned back to her conversation with Gary. 

Bobby walked over to Liam and got his attention, pulling him away from the girls. “Sorry we haven’t had much time to chat, it’s important to me to get along with Ella’s friends.” 

Liam smiled, “It’s alright mate, it’s not like your family has been able to get her alone either.” 

“Ella was hoping Jessie would come, did the producers just invite you?”

Liam sighed, “Jessie was supposed to come as well, but she got a last-minute gig and decided not to come. It’s not that she’s not a good friend, but I don’t think she always realizes we’re Ella’s family. She’s a bit flighty.”

“Does Ella…”

“No, she didn’t ask, probably assumed the show just flew me out as you thought. I’d appreciate it if…”

“We should tell her after the show when we’re home. I wouldn't feel right keeping it from her.”

Liam nodded, “Me neither, that’s what I was going to say.” 

“I’m hoping to come to Manchester soon, I look forward to getting to know you and Ella’s flatmates.” 

“You seem like you’re good for her. We all approve.” He said smiling.

“I’ve got a text,” Ella said sadly. “It’s time for you all to leave.” 

Liam grabbed her hand and they walked to the door together. Jas, Isla, and Bobby followed, giving them some space, while they said their goodbyes. “I’m going to see you soon,” Bobby said, hugging them both tight. 

“Go ahead Jas, I want a word with Bobby and Ella,” Isla said. 

Jas nodded and hugged Bobby before walking out. Liam and Ella pulled away and Liam followed her out, nodding back at Bobby. Isla took Ella and Bobby’s hands in hers. “Continue to support each other, what you two have is real.” 

Ella flushed but smiled. “Thank you, it means a lot to have your approval.”

“Bobby’s a good lad, but you hang in there while he works out his insecurities.” 

“Mum!”

“It’s true! You talk to her about what we told you today.” 

He nodded and gave her one last hug before she walked out. Ella immediately slipped into his arms and kissed him slowly, and he pulled her closer. When they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said, kissing him again. 

They pulled apart at the sound of screaming. “OH. Em. Gee!!” Chelsea shouted, hugging two boys who were at least a foot taller than her. 

“Come on!” Ella said, pulling him over to Chelsea. “This I have to see!” 

“Don’t you think we should give them some privacy?” 

Ella shook her head. “They’ll go upstairs when they want that.”

“Ella! These are two of my brothers, Mark and David. This is Ella, she’s been my bra on the show.” 

Bobby’s eyebrow shot up and he stared in confusion, but David was already nodding. “Holds you close and supports you, nice one sis.” 

“It’s good to meet you, Ella,” Mark said. “You’ve been a good friend to our little jumping bean.” 

Ella hugged Chelsea from behind and squeezed her tight, “she’s been just as good to me. I’m gutted that you live in Buckinghamshire and are so far away.”

“I think we’ll all end up in London before long. Too many opportunities.” Bobby said. 

“Besides I’ll come to visit babes! I have to relive my uni years.” Chelsea said, squeezing Ella’s arm. 

“You graduated two years ago,” David said laughing. 

“Way too long!” Chelsea said with a shudder. 

“Enough pleasantries. Where is this partner of yours? I have some things to say.” Mark said with a dark look. 

They all looked around. “He must have gone upstairs to spend time with his family. You can meet him soon! Let’s go chat.” Chelsea said, pulling them to the daybeds. 

Ella and Bobby walked inside to the couch. Ella threw herself down. “With how tired I feel you’d think I did the London Marathon. Felt like it went well, do you think I made an ok impression?” 

He sat down and pulled her into his arms. “Of course you did, love. I think they already like you more than me.” He said laughing. 

She kissed his cheek. “Well, Liam approves of you. He thinks we are good together.” 

“Good! I know how important his opinion is to you.” 

She nodded and was silent. “I guess…I guess we should talk about what your mum and sister told you.” 

Bobby sat up straighter and held her hands tightly “I’m not going to pressure you. We can talk about it whenever.” 

She smiled briefly. “I know that love. But I do want to tell you. You know I struggle with anxiety. Without you, I would have had a full-blown attack the night Henrik and Hannah came back. You handled it well, and you got me to calm down.” She took a deep breath and stared at her hands. “The night that Lucas chose me, I didn’t want anyone to know how upset I was. It felt too early to have such strong feelings for you and I was terrified you would think I’d been encouraging him. I thought I could handle sleeping next to him, but I couldn’t. It was making me feel worse and spiral. I went out to the balcony but that was a bad choice too. I felt so alone and feeling alone is a trigger for me. Not necessarily being alone, like if my flatmates go out and I stay in it’s fine. I don’t know if that makes sense.” Bobby squeezed her hands and when she glanced over he nodded with a smile. “So I was sitting there, realizing I was half I love with you, worried I lost you and feeling completely alone. And I just...had a big attack.” She blinked back tears, “It was getting really bad and I was trying to convince the producers to send me home when Noah came out and he just, he was amazing. I needed him at that moment. He talked me down and we chatted all night. I was able to sleep a bit and then the producers connected me to my therapist and I felt way better.”

Bobby blinked back tears and swallowed hard. “I am so sorry. I should have chatted with you before bed.” 

Ella shook her head. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I know you isolate when you’re upset and that’s ok. I should have told you I needed to know if you would want to be back together before I let you walk away. And I should have woken Priya or Chelsea up when I felt how bad the attack was going to be.” 

Bobby held his pinky up. “As much as I want to think we’ll never fight or have and situations on the outside, that’s not true. So I promise to check in with you before I isolate if you promise to tell me what you need or call one of your friends to chat with when I need space.” 

Ella hooked her pinky around his and kissed it. “I promise.” 

Bobby followed her motions and then pulled her onto his lap for a real kiss. “I love you.” 

She smiled at him, “I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! Hoping to get the next chapter soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the encouragement to finish this story! I wasn't a big fan of the last dates chapter, so I really struggled to get past that and get to prom. I hope you like this chapter!

The other Islanders came inside and collapsed on the couch. “That was an experience,” Henrik said. 

Chelsea giggled and patted his hand, “You did just fine.” 

“I’m gutted that we didn’t see David and Mark meet Henrik,” Bobby said with a smirk. 

“Oh, they weren’t that bad! Just be glad that John didn’t come.” Chelsea said laughing. 

“I’m just glad we got to meet Nan!” Elijah said. “It would’ve been a terrible way to end our time here if we didn’t meet.” 

“She already wants everyone to come down and have Sunday dinner,” Gary said smiling. “She knows we’ll all be mates for a long time.” 

“Don’t worry mate, I gave Nan my number already. I’m waiting for that invite.”

“How was your family Noah?” Ella asked.

He grinned, “It was so great to see them. I missed Ethan and Mum so much. I’m sad that Liz and Mag couldn’t come, but Ethan passed some messages from them. They were...upset with me for not listening to your advice earlier El.” 

Ella moved over to him and he stood up to hug her. Bobby smiled at them and looked over when Priya squeezed his hand. They exchanged a look, and Priya squeezed his hand again before she let go. Ella stepped back and sat down on Bobby’s lap. “I’m glad that you took the time you needed to be sure of yourself.”

“I am too,” he sat and took Priya’s hand. “Apparently, Liz is a big fan of the two of you though.”

Bobby kissed Ella’s shoulder, “What’s not to love?”

Priya laughed, “Well apparently there’s a lot of footage from the beach hut with you two being all melty talking about each other.”

Ella blushed, “Liam said the same thing. But I’m not embarrassed that I think Bobby’s fit and I wanted him.” 

Bobby kissed her cheek, “That goes both ways, Lass. I still can’t believe you’ve chosen me, how can you expect I wasn’t sweating at first.” 

Ella turned slightly so she could hide her face in his neck and held him tight, the sound of the other Islanders chatting fading away.

There was quiet for a few minutes, “What do you think we’re doing for the rest of the day?” Priya asked. Ella laughed and Priya stuck her tongue out. 

There was a chorus of beeps and the boys all pulled their phones out. Bobby handed Ella his phone and read the text over her shoulder. “Our last date,” Ella sighed. “Can you believe it?”

He kissed her softly, “Not our last date babes, just our last Love Island date.” 

She smiled and kissed him again, pulling away reluctantly. “I should go get ready. I bet it’s going to be nice if they said to put in effort.” 

Bobby laughed, “You always look perfect, Lass. But go! I’ll meet you soon.” 

Ella ran upstairs with the other girls and Bobby went upstairs to get changed as well. He fidgeted around in the entryway until Ella came out in a floral jumpsuit. She winked at him and he pulled her close and kissed her. She giggled and pulled away before kissing him on the nose. “Ready love?” Bobby led her outside to the waiting jeep. After a short drive, they got out and Ella squealed. “Our first time at the beach together!”

Bobby hugged her from behind and they stood together looking out over the water. “Can you believe how long we’ve been on holiday and it’s our first beach together?” 

Ella turned in his arms and kissed him softly, “It feels like we’ve been here together for so long, and yet it’s been no time at all.” 

“I’m so happy I had this summer with you. You’re so beautiful.” 

Ella blushed, “We should get in the boat, I can’t wait to see what they have planned for us.” 

“Boat?” He asked, looking at her in confusion. She giggled and pulled him along. They got in and Bobby steered them to the floating gazebo. “This is ace!” He said, helping her out of the boat. 

“Ooh, bubbly!” She opened the bottle and licked the side when some spilled over. 

Bobby groaned softly at the sight. “You’re killing me, love.” 

Elle winked and poured them both glasses. “I’m going to miss being here with everyone, and getting to spend our days doing nothing but being together. But I’m excited about life together on the outside.” 

“Me too babe. Seeing you with Mum today made me know for certain I want this forever. I’m so happy this is a real thing, an official thing.” 

She squeezed his hand. “I know what you mean. It’s different, once you know someone’s family. I can’t wait to come around for Sunday brunch at yours.” 

He smiled at her and poured them another glass. “I wish I could hold onto this moment forever. I feel so peaceful being here with you.” 

“It’s so quiet and romantic.” Ella scooted closer. “It feels weird that everything is ending now.”

“I wish I could stop time, but nothing lasts forever.” 

She startled, “You mean you don’t think we’ll last?”

He leaned close and kissed her softly, taking a moment to enjoy. “I love you, Ella. This is real, don’t you worry. Someday we’ll have the best stories to tell the grandkids about how everyone saw us do bits on telly.” She smiled and he grinned back, glad to break her out of the seriousness. “I just meant that our holiday is coming to an end.” 

She smiled, “It will be weird not to be on holiday anymore.” 

“Just wait, this time next year we’ll be fighting about how to load the dishwasher.” 

“Domestic bliss,” she said giggling. “Don’t think this gets you out of ever going on holiday again.” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it love! I’ll never get tired of having you around in just a bikini.” She blushed and he kissed her nose. “Come on,” he said, pulling her out of her chair. He arranged the pillows on the ground and sat down, pulling her in between his legs. He kissed the top of her head, “I want to enjoy the sunset with my girl.” 

Ella pulled his arms tight around her as she settled down, both of them enjoying the closeness. When the sun was mostly set, she shivered and turned so she was straddling him. She grinned and pulled him into a searing kiss. He let his hands run over her curves, pulling her completely on top of him. He pulled the strap of her top down and she pulled back blushing. “I don’t know, we’re so out in the open.” 

He kissed her shoulder and pulled her strap back up, moving his hands to cup her ass as he kissed her again. Several minutes later, they both pulled back with silly grins. “I think that’s the end of our date,” Ella said standing up and grabbing her phone. 

Bobby helped her back into the boat and smiled as she immediately snuggled into his side. “You cold Octo?” 

She nodded, “Not all of us are human radiators.” 

“It’s a good thing you have me then!” 

“Always,” she said with a kiss. 

The ride back to the villa was quiet, the two of them cuddling in the back of the Jeep. Bobby helped her out and they walked into the villa holding hands. 

“How was your date?” Chelsea asked, handing them both a glass of champagne. 

“It was great! We had this lovely floating pagoda in the ocean.” Ella said with a smile, “How was everyone else’s date?”

“Noah asked me to be his girlfriend!” Priya yelled, before covering her mouth to hide her embarrassment. 

“OMG!” Chelsea screamed, hugging her friend. Ella joined the hug and then went to hug Noah as well.

“Congrats lad, she’s a fine one,” Bobby said, patting Noah’s shoulder. 

Ella and Chelsea linked arms with Priya and pulled her over to the daybeds for a chat. Bobby smiled at them and walked to the kitchen with Noah and Gary. “Alright lads, who needs a drink?” 

“I got it,” Gary said, grabbing several beers from the fridge. He passed them around. 

“How was your date?” Noah asked.

Gary smiled, “It was fine mate. I can’t tell what Lottie wants though. She says she wants to know that we’re official, but she doesn’t like commitment because she feels too locked down.” 

Noah nodded, “She’s a tough one mate.”

“What are you going to do?” Bobby asked, taking a drink. 

Gary sighed, “No idea. I’m not exactly the kind of lad who has girlfriends.” 

The other two laughed at the look of fright on his face. “It’s alright lad.” Bobby pats his shoulder. “We haven’t been here for that long. You and Lottie have time on the outside to figure it out.”

“It just feels like there’s pressure because of the two of you.”

Noah smiled, “You can’t exactly blame us for keeping those two.” 

Gary laughed and shook his head. “Looks like everyone’s out by the pool, should we take some drinks?”

He grabbed a few beers and Bobby and Noah grabbed a bottle of champagne and glasses. “Ooh, bubbly!” Chelsea said, following them to the pool. 

Bobby saw her wiping her eyes and put an arm around her shoulders. “You alright Chels?”

She nodded, “We were just thinking about the fact that it’s almost the end.” 

Priya and Ella appeared next to Noah, grabbing some glasses from his hands. “I will miss everyone so much!” Ella said. 

“I know! It will be so weird not to see everyone all the time.”

Bobby opened the champagne and passed it to the girls. Everyone sat down by the edge of the pool, lost in their thoughts. “Let’s not get too sad!” Priya said. “There’s going to be a reunion after this, and we can always arrange parties!”

“Good shout!” Lottie said. “There’s going to be lots of parties. Where should we have the first one?”

“The beach!” Chelsea said. 

“The villa!” Hannah said. 

“I’m not sure that’s allowed,” Priya said laughing. 

“Shouldn’t we have it somewhere like London, where we can all get to?” Ella suggested laughing. 

“Yes! Back home.” Elijah said. 

“We need a theme,” Lottie said. “Something witchy.” 

“Something romantic,” Hannah said, “Maybe Gatsby?” 

“That sounds fun,” Chelsea said. 

“I can’t wait,” Priya said smiling. 

“I’m just so thankful this is the group that is here,” Bobby said, his eyes watering. “There are so many times where people were in and out, but we ended with a great group. I’m so glad I ended up with you lot. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Ella slipped into his arms and hugged him tightly. He dropped his face into her hair, thankful for her. 

Lottie sniffed, “I’ll miss this. I don’t want anything to change.”

Chelsea wrapped her in a bear hug, “We’ll always have this!” 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one feeling emotional,” Ella said. 

“Group hug?” Garry asked, squeezing around Ella and Bobby. 

“Yes!” everyone yelled, joining the hug. 

“Alright, that’s enough you lot,” Elijah laughed, trying to pull everyone apart.

Everyone pulled apart giggling and walked up to the bedroom. Bobby went to change and realized he was going to have to find all of his clothes within the next few days to pack. He groaned at the thought as he got ready for bed. Even when he was packing to leave for holiday, he hated doing it, so packing to go home was tragic. He stripped down to his boxers and went to lay down in the bedroom. Ella walked in wearing lingerie he hadn’t seen before and he swallowed hard. 

She winked at him and did a turn, “Like it?” 

He pulled her close and kissed her, “Get under the covers,” he growled. She smirked but climbed in next to him. Ella kissed him, pulling the duvet over the both of them and moving so Bobby was on top of her. He pulled back, gazing down at her, “I love looking at you like this.” 

She arched her back and whined, “Need you, Bobby.” 

He bit her lip and she moaned loudly, but he kissed her to cut off the noise. “Quiet, love.” 

“Is everyone really doing bits right now?” Chelsea complained. 

“Shut it Chels!” Bobby yelled. Ella blushed and squirmed under him, making him buck into her with a choked off groan. There was a thumping sound as a pillow hit Bobby’s back. He let his forehead fall on her collarbone and they were both still. The sounds of breathy moans filled the air around them and Ella bit her lip, smiling at him. 

Bobby kissed her gently, “Can you be quiet lass?” 

Her eyes widened and she licked her lips, “I, Bobby I don’t know.” She blushed again, “I’m sorry babes.” 

He kissed her gently and rolled them so they were face to face, and cradled her face. “Every moment with you is perfect.”

“I love you, Bobby.” Ella gently pulled him closer and kissed him. She pushed Bobby’s shoulder until he turned over, and she plastered herself to his back. 

He kissed her hand, “Love you, Lass.”

* * *

Bobby woke up to the sound of the girls chatting. He could tell that they were trying to keep quiet, but they were terrible at it. He sat up, “What’s going on?” he grumbled.

Ella smiled gently, “Sorry babe. It’s nothing to worry about, go back to sleep.”

“I’m trying to,” he grumbled, laying back down. 

Bobby woke up later to Noah yelling, “Wake up lads!” He sat up quickly and looked around, noticing all the girls were gone. “I got a text! Tonight is the prom, and the girls are out shopping. We are supposed to pick out our outfits and secretly practice our dance moves.” 

Gary groaned, “Bloody hell mate, how fancy do you think we have to be for this prom?” 

Bobby laughed, “Just imagine how fit our girls are going to look, lads, I’m sure we can make the sacrifice.” 

“Well said,” Elijah said. “Time to go look at our options!” 

The boys all hurried downstairs to where racks of clothes were laid out for them to take a look at. Bobby sighed internally, he knew Ella would look amazing, and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t a disappointment. He picked out a pair of mint trousers and a bright floral blazer. After he tried it on, he looked in the mirror and nodded, he thought he looked acceptable. “Noah?” he called out. 

Noah walked over and nodded at him, “Looking alright lad.” 

“You think Ella will appreciate it?” 

“Don’t worry so much,” he pushed Bobby with a smile.

Bobby laughed, “Impossible mate.” 

“Is everyone all set?” Elijah asked. The boys all grumbled as they changed back into their own outfits. “Everyone outside, it’s time for dance practice!” 

“Does anyone know how to dance?” Bobby asked with a laugh. “I haven’t gotten past awkward swaying yet.” 

“Don’t look at me,” Henrik said, “not a lot of opportunity to dance on a hike.” 

Noah cleared his throat uncomfortably, “My mum always made me dance with her, I’m not bad.” 

“Let’s get to work gents!” Gary said, striking a pose. 

Noah led them through the steps for the next twenty minutes, and they were no better when they ended then when they had started. “Oi! What’s going on here?” Priya called.

Gary stumbled in surprise and landed on Noah, making everyone laugh. “We’re just getting in some secret dance practice!” Henrik said with a grin. 

The boys groaned, “There goes that secret.” Noah grumbled. 

“Well show us the moves then boys,” Priya said with a wink. 

“May I have this dance?” Gary asked, holding a hand out to Noah. They both laughed as they began dancing around the pool. 

“That was pretty good!” Chelsea applauded when they finished. 

“Care to give it a try?” Bobby asked, holding his hand out to Ella. She blushed as she put her hand in his and he winked at her. He pulled her in close and whispered, “I’m rubbish at this, but with you in my arms, I feel like I can do anything.” 

She kissed his shoulder, “I think we’ve got this babe, we make a great team.” 

Bobby began moving her through the steps, and it felt easy with her in his arms. The sounds of Lottie and Gary arguing about footwork broke their concentration and they stopped abruptly. He laughed, “I should never doubt you, we make an excellent team.” He cradled her face gently as they kissed.

“Hold up everyone, dancing isn’t all we have to do today,” Lottie said sighing. “I got a text.” Everyone gathered around. “Islanders, you will each give a speech tonight about how much your partner means to you. Lottie, Hannah, Chelsea, Hope, and Ella, please head to the bedroom to write your speeches. #fromtheheart #loveisintheair #mytypeonpaper.” There was silence as they all absorbed the text. “We have to do this?” Lottie asked with a groan. 

“This is the best bit!” Ella said in excitement. “I always love to watch the speeches at prom, and I know just what to say.” Bobby smiled at her fondly but he was sweating. He knew she would do a great job, which meant he had to do a good job. 

“I can’t wait!” Hannah said bouncing in excitement. “Getting to write down how much someone means to you is so romantic.”

“I’m never going to live up to you babes,” Elijah said with a frown. 

“You can do it! Come on girls, let’s get writing!” They all disappeared upstairs, leaving the boys vibrating with nerves. 

“Well lads, it looks like we have no choice,” Gary said seriously. “We can only go into this with faith and courage.”

Bobby laughed, “It ain’t war is it, mates? I’m sure you know what your birds like to hear, just say that.” 

They all nodded, various looks of confidence showing on their faces. Bobby started writing and felt confident that Ella would be happy with his speech. He knew she would try not to be too serious, but also get her feelings across, so that’s what he tried to do as well. 

“What the hell am I supposed to say to Lottie?” Gary groaned. “It’s not like we’re an official thing, like sure I like the girl, but how much?”

“Imagine how I feel,” Elijah said laughing. “At least you’ve known Lottie since the beginning, I’ve only known Hannah for a few days.” 

Noah glared down at his paper, “Even though Priya and I are official, I don’t know how I feel about saying private things in front of you lot.” 

Bobby shrugged, “It’s not like a lot of your private moments are that private, it’s all on telly right? Just say what you mean.” Noah frowned again but nodded after a moment. He glanced up and saw Henrik sneaking away. “Oi! Where are you going?”

He sheepishly rubbed his neck, “Going to ask Ella for advice. I have no idea what to write for Chelsea.” Bobby nodded, and he ran up to the bedroom. 

After a few more minutes of furious writing, Gary looked up. “I’ve got a text! It’s time to get dressed and ready for the Love Island Prom!” The text led the boys to the secret hideaway where all of their clothes were laid out for them. 

There was a hush in the room that Bobby wasn’t used to when all the boys were together. “Alright lads?” 

“Feels weird that this is our last night in the villa. Tomorrow’s the final and we’re not going to be together for a long time.” Gary said, a frown prominent on his face. “I’m going to miss you all.”

Bobby hugged him, “You’re gold mate, you’re all gold. We’ll plan something real quick!”

Noah nodded, “We can all get to London easy, we’ll make sure to meet up, and you know the girls will want to.”

“This is just the beginning of beautiful friendships!” Elijah said excitedly. 

Henrik nodded, “We have to have a lads trip though! We can go hiking somewhere.”

“See mate, it’s not the end,” Bobby said, patting Gary’s shoulder. 

The other boys crowded in on their hug, and there was silence for a moment. “Alright lads,” Elijah said clearing his throat, “time to see what this prom is like.” 

They walked outside and saw the garden completely lit with fairy lights. “They went all out for this,” Noah said. “The girls are going to be happy.” 

The boys lined up and waited impatiently for the girls to come down. There were wolf whistles as they appeared coming down the stairs. Everyone partnered up immediately and Bobby smiled as Ella came towards him. She was wearing a blush gown that made her look like a princess. “You look incredible,” he said, pulling her close and kissing her. 

She moved her hands into his hair and kissed him passionately. “You look pretty incredible too,” she said with a smile, “I can’t wait for tonight.” 

“Party time!” Gary called, breaking the serious atmosphere as he handed out glasses of bubbly. Everyone started to mingle, and Ella winked as she moved to talk to the girls. 

“I’m so nervous about this speech,” Henrik said, shifting from side to side and fiddling with his shirt. 

“It’s alright mate, it’s just us,” Noah said with a smile. “Just be honest and you’ll be fine.” 

“Can I just say,” Hannah started. 

“Text!” Lottie called out. They all moved closer, “ Islanders, it’s time to make your Declarations of Love. Each couple will stand under the arch and give their speeches. Chelsea and Henrik will go first. #reachforthespeech #sayitloud.” 

Henrik took Chelsea’s hand and walked up to the archway. Bobby and Ella sat together at a small table so they could watch the speeches. Ella smiled at him as she moved her chair close and laid her head on his shoulder. Chelsea gave her speech and Ella squeezed his hand. “She did such a good job,” Ella whispered. 

Bobby kissed the top of her head, knowing she had been nervous for her friend, “She spoke from the heart. I hope those two can make it.”

After Henrik’s speech, Ella frowned. “That was...decent.” 

“You helped him right? Imagine the disaster if you didn’t.” He felt her giggle and smiled to himself. “They haven’t been together long, it’s normal that he didn’t know quite what to say.”

Hannah and Elijah walked to the arch and stood looking at each other. Bobby frowned slightly at their speeches but tried to control his expression. Ella glanced up at him and smiled, “I agree,” she whispered. “It won’t last outside.” He squeezed her hand before they politely applauded with everyone else. Lottie and Gary stood up next, and Bobby was shocked to see how nervous Lottie was. “You’ve got this babes!” Ella encouraged, getting a smile from Lottie in return.

Bobby wasn’t able to pay attention to their speeches, as he was vibrating with nerves thinking about his. Ella’s phone vibrated and Bobby took her hand as they walked up to the arch. “You look happy,” he said. 

She smiled, “I am, I can’t wait to hear your speech.” She took a deep breath, “Bobby, when I first came to Love Island, I didn’t think I’d end up in an official couple, but everything changed when I met you. I was so nervous you wouldn’t want me the way I wanted you, but you show me your love every day. I’ve loved every moment of being here, and you have made the experience extra special. Your smile is one of my favorite views in the world.” He blushed and squeezed her hands. “I can’t wait to make a future with you, and make you smile every day.” She paused, blinking away tears. “I know that I’ve found the love I’ve been dreaming of. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He kissed her gently and pulled back to wipe away her tears. “That was beautiful.” He took a deep breath, “I can’t top that, but I am going to speak from the heart. When we first met, I didn’t think you’d be interested in me, and every day you prove me wrong. They say if you love something to let it go, and when you went to Casa Amor, I realized that my life was always going to be better with you in it.” She smiled at him, as tears started falling. “I don’t know what the future holds, but I don’t care. I don’t even care about winning the show, because I’ve already won having you as my girl. I love you, Ella,” he pulled her close and kissed her, putting all of his emotion into it. Ella melted against him, and he could feel his own tears falling. They pulled apart smiling at each other. “We’re a right pair,” he said laughing. 

“That was incredible Bobby.” She wiped his tears away and threaded her fingers through his, pulling him back to their table. 

Priya and Noah made their way to the arch, “I’m so glad we get to go after the lovebirds,” she said with a laugh. “Noah, when I first arrived, I didn’t think there was any chance that you would go for someone like me. But through our journey together, I’ve discovered that we are the perfect pair. You are the calm to my storm, and I bring adventure out of the books for you. I can’t wait to see what the future has for the two of us, and I get more excited every day. I know we’re going to do amazing things together.”

Noah took a deep breath, “You all know me, talking about my feelings like this is outside my comfort zone, but I will try for Priya. Our journey hasn’t always been easy, but I’m so glad that I fought for you, and we’re here together. Anyone would be lucky to be with Priya, and that makes me the luckiest guy in the world.” He leaned down to kiss her, and everyone cheered for the two of them. 

“Is that it?” Gary asked when everyone was back at their tables. 

“I have a little something to say,” Chelsea said, standing up blushing. “It’s a little speech about the girls, would you like to hear it?”

“Yes!” Ella encouraged with a smile. 

“When I first came to the villa, I wasn’t sure I would find someone. But I was just as worried that I wouldn’t make any friends. I have a couple of really close friends on the outside, but I always struggled to fit in with other girls, because I’m so flighty. But looking back, I shouldn’t have worried about either of those things. I’ve been lucky enough to find Henrik, but also friends who I can’t wait to have adventures with. And that’s especially true for Ella.” Ella grabbed Bobby’s hand as she began to tear up again. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. “You’ve been my rock in here when things got hard. You are a true friend, and I know we’ll be sisters for life. Thank you and thank you to everyone who made this experience so special.” 

Ella was immediately out of her seat and they met each other halfway in a bear hug. “That was so perfect Chels! You know you are my bra for life.” 

Music started playing, “The first dances!” Hannah squealed, grabbing Elijah and leading him to the dance floor. 

Bobby walked over to Ella who was waiting with a smile, “May I have this dance?” She took his hand, and he led her out to the floor. She followed his moves perfectly and they were gliding through the dance. 

Ella looked up at him, and everything else faded away. “This might be my favorite moment,” she whispered to him. 

He spun her and smiled as she melted back into his arms, “I’ve never liked dancing before, but with you, it feels amazing.” When the music faded out, he leaned down and kissed her. 

Suddenly there was a boom as new music started playing and they jumped apart. “Time to get down! No more stuffy dancing.” Elijah called excitedly, already dancing. 

Ella and Bobby laughed, joining the party in the middle of the dance floor. Noah was awkwardly trying to match Priya’s rhythm as she was grinding on him. “Come on mate, you can do better than that,” Gary encouraged with a laugh. They eventually found the right rhythm and everyone cheered, joining the dance move. 

As the party wound down, Bobby looked around with a smile, this was exactly how he wanted to remember the island, lots of mates having fun. “The last one in the pool is a moldy cake!” He jumped in with all of his clothes on, laughing at the reaction from everyone. 

“Watch out!” Ella yelled, jumping in after him. He smiled and pulled her to him, holding her up as they watched their friends. 

Priya and Noah looked at each other before holding hands and jumping in. “Might as well test this makeup!” Lottie yelled, joining them and pulling Hannah and Elijah in. 

“We did it!” Chelsea yelled, “We had a perfect summer of love, and we all made it.” 

They continued to splash around in the water until they all felt like giant prunes. The girls quickly hurried out of the water and up to their dressing room. “So, one more elimination right?” Gary asked sadly. 

They all nodded, pulling themselves up the stairs to the closet. “Tonight was a perfect last night with everyone though,” Elijah said. 

“I didn’t even think about another couple being eliminated until you said something Gary,” Henrik added. 

When they were all changed they went down to the kitchen to wait for the girls. After about twenty minutes there was a beep. Elijah held up his phone, “Islanders, it’s time to find out which couples have made it to tomorrow’s Love Island final! Please gather around the fire pit. #inittowinit #fivebecomesfour.” 

“It’s been great fun lads,” Noah said, throwing an arm over Bobby’s shoulders. 

They all walked outside, trying to hide how nervous they were feeling. Bobby waited for Ella and for a moment forgot about the elimination. He looked her up and down, admiring the blue jumpsuit that seemed to barely cover her chest. “You look gorgeous,” he said, pulling her close to kiss her. “I’m not ready for this, it was such a good day.”

She nodded as they walked to the fire pit. “We’ll always have today.” She squeezed his hand, “I don’t think we’re going home tonight though” 

He smiled, “Either do I, I feel good about us.” 

Everyone stood silently around the fire pit, too nervous to talk. “I got a text,” Chelsea said. “Islanders, the public have been voting for the couples they would like to see in the Love Island final. It’s now time to reveal the results. In no particular order, the first couple who will be in tomorrow’s final is…” 

There was silence, and then Lottie pulled out her phone. “Noah and Priya,” she read with a smile. 

They hugged each other and sat with a smile. Hannah pulled out her phone, “The next couple in the final is…” 

Priya pulled out her phone, “Chelsea and Henrik!” 

They stood still and silent for a long moment. “We made it?” Chelsea asked. 

“We did it!” Henrik said, wrapping her in a hug and pulling her down onto the bench. 

Ella squeezed Bobby’s hand. “How do you feel?” she asked. 

He frowned, “They all deserve it, but it’s hard to feel happy for them when I’m worried about us.” 

She nodded, “I’m worried too.” She stepped closer so she was tucked under his arm. “No matter what, I love you.” He kissed her gently, hoping she knew he felt the same way. 

Finally, Noah pulled out his phone, “The next couple to make tomorrow’s final is…” 

Chelsea grabbed her phone, “Ella and Bobby!” 

“Babe!” Bobby said excitedly. She pulled him close and kissed him hard, he felt overwhelmed with emotion. “Wow,” he said when they pulled apart.

She blushed, “We made it!” she whispered, pulling him down onto the bench and immediately snuggling into his embrace. He kissed the top of her head with a smile. 

Bobby grabbed his phone and sighed, “Noah and Priya, Chelsea and Henrik, and Ella and Bobby- the public have voted to send you to tomorrow’s final. Now, it’s your turn to decide. In your couples, please vote for either Lottie and Gary or Hannah and Elijah. The couple who receives the most votes will join you tomorrow as the Love Island finalists. The couples with the fewest votes will be dumped from the Island immediately.” 

“We can’t do this!” Chelsea and Ella yelled, both looking close to tears. 

“I hate when they do this,” Priya added, squeezing Noah’s hands tight. 

“I’d rather you lot decide than anyone else,” Lottie said with a wry smile. “You know me better than anyone.”

Hannah sniffled and grabbed Lottie’s hand, “No one knows me as well as you do babes. If we have to lose, I’ll be happy it’s to you and Gary.”

“Really?” Lottie asked, sounding surprised. 

“At first, I was upset, but now that I see you together, I am rooting for you. And you’re my best friend here.” They hugged, and everyone smiled at them, happy they made up before someone got eliminated. 

Bobby coaxed Ella off the bench and into a quiet part of the garden. He sighed as he sat down, “My emotions are all over the place. I’m happy we made it, but I hate having to choose between our friends.”

Ella nodded, “I want to be happy for us, but it’s hard to focus on that when we have to make this decision.” 

“I think Hannah and Elijah should stay, having Hannah come back was a great moment this season.” 

Ella looked surprised, “I thought you’d say, Lottie, you two are so close.” 

Bobby looked down, “We are, she’s a great mate, but it’s more than that.”

Ella rubbed his arm, “For what it’s worth, I agree with you, even though I hate having to choose.” She took her phone out and typed out the text. 

They walked back to the firepit and Ella groaned when her phone went off. “Islanders, the votes have been counted. The final couple joining you in tomorrow’s final is…”

There’s silence, everyone holding their breath as they wait, “Hannah and Elijah.” Chelsea read in a sad tone. 

“Oh,” Hannah said, tears dripping down her face. She hugged Elijah and sat down shakily. 

Ella ran over and hugged Lottie, “I’m going to miss you so much, babes.” 

Lottie squeezed her tight, “I’ll miss you too.” She smiled, “For the last time, I got a text!” she fished out her phone, “Lottie and Gary, your car is waiting. Please get ready to leave the villa.” 

The girls went up to the dressing room with Lottie, and the boys headed to the closet to help Gary. “Well lads, it’s been a great summer. I’m going to miss you all.” Gary said, not looking at anyone as he shoved clothes into his bag.

“Come here mate,” Bobby demanded, pulling him into a group hug. “We’re going to meet up for a pint with all the boys as soon as we’re out of here.” 

“You already promised Rahim,” Noah reminded. 

Gary nodded, “Never thought it would be this hard. It’s been great getting to know you all.” After a few more minutes, he was all packed. “Lottie? You ready?” 

Lottie and the girls emerged with her things into the entryway. “It’s been so amazing to know you all, thank you for seeing past the girl with the attitude,” Lottie said with a smile.   
“It’s been a great summer, and even if we don’t stay friends, you will all be in my heart,” Gary added. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, mate,” Noah said with a snort.

“Take it down a level, big man,” Elijah added with a smile. 

“Right, right. See you tomorrow then.” Gary said. He grabbed Lottie’s hand and they walked out of the doors together. 

There was silence for a moment as everyone looked at the doors. “Guys, we’re in the Love Island final!” Chelsea yelled, breaking the solemn moment. 

Everyone smiled and walked to the kitchen. “Tomorrow’s going to be great,” Henrik said. 

“I can’t wait to see everyone again,” Priya said smiling.

“Oh yea, I can’t wait to see Rocco,” Hannah said with a frown. 

Ella laughed, “I'm sure he’ll have some interesting story at least.” She yawned, “It’s been a long day, I think I need some sleep.” 

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked up the stairs. Bobby grabbed Ella’s hand, “One last night on the daybeds?” He asked with a smile. 

She kissed him, “That sounds perfect, I’ve been needing you since last night.” They ran upstairs and hurried through their routine, and then walked outside together. Once they were close to the daybeds, Ella turned to him with a mischievous look and jumped into his arms. Bobby laughed as he caught her, but it was cut off by the press of her mouth against his. Her tongue moved across his lips until he allowed her entry and she pressed her hips even closer to his. She moaned softly and pulled away so her lips were just brushing his, “Make love to me Bobby.” 

He kissed her again, hating the distance, and moved his hands to her ass to keep her stable. He walked to the daybed and gently laid her down. He climbed on top of her, pulling the duvet over the two of them. He kissed her again and pulled back to look into her eyes, “I love you.” 

She smiled sweetly, “I love you too.” she pushed his boxers down and wrapped her hand around him, making his hips buck. She stroked him with an unhurried pace, letting him undress her. When he had gotten her tank top off, she moved her hand up to her nipple and pulled it. She moaned, looking at him through her lashes, “Touch me,” she demanded. He leaned down and licked her other nipple, making her arch her back for more. He continued placing soft kitten licks and kisses on her nipple until she pulled his hair in frustration. Smirking up at her, he wrapped his teeth around her nipple and bit her hard. “Oh, fuck Bobby,” she moaned. 

Her hand left her nipple and moved down her body. He grabbed it and pinned her hands above her using his other hand to continue pulling and flicking her nipple, “Your cunt is mine to touch, princess.” She bucked her hips up into his and he smirked at her again. “Do you like hearing that I’m in control, love?” 

“Love when you call me princess,” she said soft enough that he barely heard her. 

“Why?” She blushed and looked away, but he stopped his attention to her body and she whined. “You can’t have more until you tell me why.” 

She wet her lips and looked at him, “Makes me feel like you want to worship me like you love me more than anything.” 

He kissed her hard, holding her head in place as his tongue licked into her mouth. They pulled apart, both panting hard, “I do love you more than anything else.” 

Tears sprung up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. He smiled and kissed her eyelids and her cheeks gently. “I love you more than anything in the world.” She breathed out. They kissed again, letting their actions speak for the overwhelming feelings. 

Bobby moved his hand down and flicked her clit, making her jump beneath him and moan. “Fuck you’re wet love.” He slid two fingers into her and moved them slowly in and out. 

“I’m ready Bobby, please.” He slid a condom on and pressed against her, kissing her gently, he slowly slid in. They both moaned as she squeezed around him. He set an unhurried pace, loving the feel of her around him, and they slowly kissed. Ella arched and pulled away to look him in the eyes, “So close.” He smiled down at her, and thrust harder, wanting to watch her fall apart. When she came, she locked up around him and pushed him over the edge. Panting, his forehead fell against hers. “Love you,” she said, gently running her hands through his hair. 

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. Slowly, he pulled out and took care of the condom before pulling his boxers back on and laying down. Ella cuddled into his side, and he was asleep within minutes.


End file.
